


Inclise

by Lei_1303



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Gangs, Humor, Manga & Anime, Military, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, Teenagers, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 45,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lei_1303/pseuds/Lei_1303
Summary: Amongst many teens, there are people who hang in different cliques and social groups. It's no different within the zombie apocalypse; Ever since the world's gone to shit, there have been many different territories claimed by various different gangs.(Y/n) (L/n), one of the VERY few women residing in this territorial gang ridden area, is simply trying to survive just like everyone else.However when she's caught stealing from one of the nearby gangs- She's taken into custody and has to complete the tasks given to her as punishment. But...perhaps she's actually starting to like it there?!: Warning, seeing as this IS a zombie fic, there will be gore! Viewer discretion is advised.:!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

The bicycle you used to travel with daily was indeed a stolen one, but hey, it's the apocalypse. It's not like anyone's going to send you to jail or something, and besides, it was being put to good use.

You preferred using a bike over a car anyways, because one, cars require gas, and having to stop constantly to go to gas stations to refill the tank can be dangerous and overall annoying. Plus, you'd have to keep up with the transmission and check the oil and make sure to have spare tires. It's just too much of a hassle, especially considering the limited amount of resources right now.

Not only that, but cars are incredibly loud in comparison to the painfully silent atmosphere. Which would've attracted a lot of unwanted attention.

Sure, riding a bike can leave you more exposed to the walkers in comparison to vehicles, but they moved slow enough to where you didn't have to worry about them ever catching up to you.

Furthermore, you were smart enough to think ahead and cover your body with two layers of protective armor just in case any of them tried to claw at you or anything. On top of that, biking is a great way to exercise with minimal effort! Which helps you get in shape and better face your opponents as a result.

You turned your bike to the left and pedaled down the empty street. Quite a bit of litter scattered the road, and many cars were left abandoned and parked on the sides. Dust had collected on the nearby vehicles, and even more dirt was caked onto the roads now that the daily street sweepers had stopped doing their jobs.

You inhaled deeply as the wind nipped at your cheeks. The February breeze was refreshing albeit chilly. The changing seasons were a grim reminder of just how much time has passed since the virus began,

_It's been so long since I've spoken with another living human being. Who knew we'd be starting off the new decade with a real life zombie apocalypse?_

You thought to yourself as you slowed your pace to allow your pastel pink bike to glide over the speed bump. The basket clinking each time after both wheels made it over the miniature hill,

'35 mph in School Zone'

Was what the neon yellow sign read as you zoomed passed,

"A school? Damn..."

You muttered, and just as the sign said. You soon passed by a gated school and you watched in horror at the scene taking place before you.

Upon seeing you, the zombie children lingering near the gates began moaning and groaning even louder. They stuck their small pale, rotted thin arms through the holes of the gates in an attempt to try and grab ahold of you.

It was heartbreaking, to see young girls and boys, no older than the age of six, already have their futures ripped away from them.

Their clothes were stained with dried blood, and a group of children on the basketball court devoured the innards of their previous coach.

The sound of their ravenous munching and crunching caused your face to scrunch up in disgust and pity,

"Seeing this...is enough to make me go vegetarian-"

You mumbled, before swallowing the nervous lump in your throat and peddling faster,

_If only I'd had a greenhouse, and enough resources to farm my own crops, but alas, life doesn't give you anything for free._

The sooner you escaped that dreadfully awful atmosphere, the sooner you'd be able to forget about it and spare your mind of the mental trauma of having witnessed it. The fact that you didn't become nauseous this time around, is all too telling of how accustomed you've become to blatant cannibalism.

You sighed, and briefly looked up to the cloudy skies ahead,

_I gotta hurry up and stack up on some food and return home before it gets dark._

You slowly pressed your hand against the brake. Allowing the bike to gradually come to an eventual stop,

"A gated neighborhood? There's bound to be some loot inside that's still intact-"

You spoke to yourself, something you were starting to do more frequently nowadays.

There were two walkers lingering on either side of the road but you weren't too concerned, they were moving slow as molasses.

There was a warning sign up on the gate that read,

'Warning! Electrical fence!'

You highly doubted the electrical circuits were still functioning, but as a precaution. You made sure not to get too close to the fence,

_It's locked, and I can't climb the gates because it's electric and there's barbed wire!_

"Is there an alternative way to get inside?"

You inquired out loud, hopping back onto your bike and pedalling around the property. You found a small gated door hidden behind fern and moss that have grown over it,

_Maybe the electrical currents can't reach here?_

You inspected the gate for any burn marks, heat, or sparks coming off of the gate. However, when you didn't find any, you heaved a sigh of relief and hurriedly propped your bike up against the trunk of a nearby tree.

Your palm only grazed the metal doorknob when you felt a tug at the collar of your armor. You had been grabbed with enough force to knock you onto your back roughly.

You fell onto the faded green grass with a hard thud and the back of your head collided with a medium sized rock. It wasn't enough to knock you out, but it sure as hell was enough to stun you.

The wind was sucked out of your lungs when you fell, and your vision was blurred. However, the sound of low groaning immediately reminded you of exactly the situation you were in.

You scrambled to get up and immediately reached for the sharp knife you kept strapped to your thigh. The sheer shock and urgency of this predicament was enough to leave you discombobulated, and your boots slipped left and right against the damp grass.

With a loud desperate moan, the zombie crawled on top of you and made grotesque chomping gestures at your face.

The zombie was crushing you under his body weight and it took mostly everything you had to push him away to keep him from biting your face off,

"Ack!-"

You belted out a scream as you felt your strength dwindle and the distance between you and the zombie closed. Everything was happening so fast, and due to the tousling, your knife was no longer in your hand,

_Fuck! No, no, no!_

You patted the grass around you in pursuit of the weapon you misplaced and a wave of adrenaline passed through your body when your fingers found it's handle.

Using all your strength and your legs, you pushed the zombie off of you and wasted no time taking the knife and shoving it repeatedly into it's head. Dark blood oozed out of it's forehead, and the groans coming from the zombie's mouth soon faded.

You stabbed and stabbed, ensuring one hundred percent that this fucker was indeed dead and wouldn't magically arise again from his presumed "final death" to finally kill you.

The zombie lie still and lifeless, and you panted heavily as you straightened your spine and stood tall.

The rotting flesh smell was especially potent and it was definitely a smell you'd never get used to. The zombie wore a tattered and stained police uniform, and the badge on his chest was missing.

Your eyes became glossy with tears. You'd just murdered someone; Someone that used to be just like you. He, too, had family, goals, dreams, and perhaps even a significant other.

You averted your gaze and swallowed the lump in your throat. You crouched and began picking a few of the miscellaneous flowers that grew abundantly on this small green patch of grass that grew beside the sidewalk.

This wasn't your first time killing a walker, and it definitely won't be your last, but you couldn't let them die without creating at least some kind of memorial of their lives they spent human.

After picking a collection of daisies and gathering them into a bunch, you placed the bouquet onto the policeman's chest and strained a smile,

"Rest in Peace..."

You muttered, before turning on your heel and entering the gate,

_I won't ever get used to the smell of rotting flesh, nor will I ever get used to killing people._

**_》》》》_ **   
**_(A/N: This book has actually been in construction for a while! And it took a lot of tweaking before I was content with a storyline! Hope you guys can enjoy this one! <3)_ **


	2. Chapter 2

You've been exploring the grounds for quite a while now, and had it not been for the darkening sky. You would've forgotten all about your curfew,

_This place is a lot more bigger on the inside than I expected._

You thought, marvelling your foreign surroundings. You inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of grass and dew as you outstretched a palm to feel the water droplets pelting from the sky above,

"I knew it'd start raining."

You commented, and it didn't take long for your aimless wandering to lead you to the doorstep of a smaller building that read,

'Food Storage'

Your visage brightened, and you hadn't realized just how famished you were until you read the word 'Food' plastered on the sign above,

"Jackpot-"

You muttered, as your gloved hands encased the rusted platinum doorknob. It pushed open with a soft creak and revealed a 'shack-like' room. Which was filled with cases upon cases of canned food in each corner.

Despite canned food not being the most 'appealing' market item when it came to the culinary arts; After the 'zombie apocalypse' it grew to become a lot more popular and favored due to it's durable exterior, and ability to be preserved for a long time.

Without hesitation, you slammed the door shut; Causing it to muffle the heavy rain pouring outside, Approaching the copious amounts of canned food. You unzipped your bag excitedly,

"Seems like this place has almost two years worth of food and a backup generator! I could stay here!"

You voiced, stuffing as much cans as possible into your bag. The droplets that dampened your clothes reflected the dim streetlights outside calmly,

"That conference meeting was so boring. I can't wait to just go home and sleep-"

You froze. There was no way you were hearing what you thought you were hearing. Were those real human voices?!

_Have I finally gone mad?! Or--_

"I'm tired too, but Daichi put us on lockdown duty. So, let's hurry up and make sure everything's locked up. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can sleep."

Another voice added quite bluntly, and your breath hitched. Their footsteps grew closer and closer with each anxious heartbeat and breath you exhaled. Now you knew for a fact that these were indeed people and not some wild delusion of yours,

_Good news is, I know I'm not crazy...Not yet at least-_

You scanned the room, in hopes of searching for any exits that would aid your last minute escape. (E/c) hues finally located a large rectangular window on the far end of the shack that was cracked open only slightly.

In an abrupt rush, you stood up and zipped up your bag up hastily. Slinging it over your shoulder once more. However, just as you had attempted to make a break for it, the door swung open loudly. Causing you to flinch and freeze in your steps.

The guys raised their flashlights in your direction and the blinding bright lights revealed two shocked (e/c) orbs staring back at them,

"Holy fuck!-"

One of the guys exclaimed, fumbling to reach for his gun as the shorter black haired dude beside him pulled out a walkie-talkie,

"We found a walker in the food storage! There may have been a security breach somewhere!-"

He finished, as the taller guy lifted his weapon and pointed it at you. You raised your hands timidly, and choked out a frightened,

"Please don't shoot me!-"

After hearing your voice, they're expressions visibly softened and he lowered his gun,

"Holy shit. It's a girl!-"

He exclaimed, rushing to your side as the shorter male turned away to speak into the walkie talkie once more. You could hear a plethora of voices practically screeching from the other side,

"Nevermind, it's not a walker. It's another survivor!"

He spoke into the device with just as much shock in his tone as his colleague. You could hear the voice on the other line yell a,

"Seriously?!-"

Before it cut off curtly. The sound of heavy rain clouded your ears and the gorgeous night sky was a dark violet abyss. The air leaked in from the open door and was cool and crisp. It's scent smelled of wet grass and dew.

Despite already having lowered their weapons, you still shook violently with fear. The taller male wrapped a consoling arm around your shoulder and lead you out of the shack. When he realized just how much you were trembling, he felt horrible about what he'd done,

_At least I'm not a trigger-happy maniac. I don't know what I would've done if I had accidentally shot her-_

He thought to himself, as he scanned your features,

"W-Who are you guys?"

"I'm Tanaka, and this is Nishinoya."

Tanaka introduced as he gestured to his friend beside him. You forced a small smile, and due to the fear of almost having your brains blown out; Your legs felt like thick jelly. It was almost like watching a newborn fawn trying to walk for the first time,

"Hey, are you okay?-"

Nishinoya questioned worriedly, seeing as you grew weaker with each step,

"I-I'm fine, I-"

You muttered, your breath shaky and unstable. Nishinoya parted his lips, however before he could say anything. You collapsed in Tanaka's arms, and everything faded to black.

~~~~~

"How the hell did she even get in here?! Does anyone know where she might've come from?!-"

"Maybe she's from the South?"

"I thought there were no more girls living in this part of town. Didn't they leave to go work on the boats?"

"Maybe she's one of the delivery girls from those female gangs on the opposite side of the city-"

"--But she's not wearing any colors I recognize."

"Everyone quiet down! We'll just have to ask her when she wakes up."

Daichi snapped, crossing his muscular arms over his chest and the bustling chatter finally began to die down when they heard you groan softly,

"I think she's waking up."

Yamaguchi spoke, and they all diverted their attention to the awakening girl on the sofa. You sat up slowly, as you examined your surroundings,

"W-Where am I? Who are you people?"

You croaked, your voice still hoarse from just having woken up and when you attempted to stand up; Daichi halted your actions by sitting you back down,

"I don't think it's wise to start moving around just yet. Here, have some water-"

He said, offering you a glass of cold water which you gratefully accepted. A drink was just what you needed right now.

You brought the glass to your lips and the cool liquid soothed your dry throat. After taking a few more gulps, you deemed yourself satisfied and placed the glass onto the coffee table with a soft 'clink'. Before you opened your mouth to speak, you cleared your throat,

"What is this place, and who are you guys?"

You repeated, much more clearly this time and the couch creaked quietly as Kuroo leaned against it's armchair,

"I'm surprised you don't know who we are, sweetheart~"

The tall dark haired male responded and the first thing you noticed about him was his unruly hair. As well as the sly grin he adorned on his lips,

"Tell us who you are first, and we'll tell you everything you want to know, darlin'."

He spoke, and the 'cutesy' nicknames he used for you caused you to cringe slightly, but nonetheless, you obeyed,

"My name is (Y/n) (L/n) and I've been living in this area since before the virus hit. I've just been surviving as best as I could since then-"

You said truthfully, and the guys listened intently to your words. After giving them your explanation, you could see a few of the guys turn to look at each other in confusion,

"Well we're the gang that owns and runs this part of town."

Daichi informed, and your (e/c) hues flickered over to his direction. His thick boots scuffed the wooden floorboards as he paced around the coffee table,

"--And you just so happen to be talking to the leader of this gang."

》》》》


	3. Chapter 3

"Gangs? Territories? You've gotta be kidding!-"

You exclaimed. How have you managed to go on without being noticed by any gangs for so long? Adding to that, you didn't even knew these territories existed! These guys had an entire "governmental" system going on and you were virtually strolling on by like some pedestrian,

"It's astonishing really, how a small frail girl like you managed to survive as long as you did in a town run by gangs and zombies."

Kuroo chuckled deeply, lingering over your shoulder like some nosy parrot,

"Wait...so...you're the leader of this gang?"

You inquired, pointing an index finger at Kuroo and he shook his head,

"The leader of this gang and territory is Daichi. He's in the conference room discussing with Asahi, Sugawara, and Ennoshita about what they should do with you."

He informed, inviting himself to the seat beside you on the sofa. It's material sinking slightly under his weight,

"What they should do with me? That decision isn't up to them, it's up to me!"

You pointed out, slightly confused as to why some random four men suddenly decided they dictated what they did with your life. Kuroo simply shrugged, before leaning back in his seat,

"I'm not sure how these people run things, but at the Crimson Bulls- We would've let you make your own decisions."

The black haired male bragged smugly as he folded his arms behind his head,

"So, how about this, little lady-"

"My name's (Y/n)."

You corrected sharply and that annoyingly contagious cackle escaped his lips,

"Okay then, (Y/n). How would you feel about leaving this place and coming to join my gang instead?"

He questioned with a sly brow, and you looked up at him in confusion,

"Just because I'm in their territory doesn't mean I'm apart of their 'gang'. Besides, if you're the leader of the Crimson Bulls, what are you doing here in the first place?"

You inquired, and Kuroo was more than happy to grant you an answer,

"Gang leaders, that have an alliance with each other, will occasionally come together for a conference to talk about issues and how to better the quality of life for the people that live in our respective territories."

He explained, standing up curtly and walking over to the coffee machine in the corner of the common room,

"That's why me and Bokuto are here. To discuss these matters with Daichi. Then, after the meeting ended, was when they found you in their food storage outlet."

He informed, pouring himself a cup of hot coffee. It's bittersweet aroma beginning to engulf the rather large commonspace,

"So, is every gang around here in an alliance?"

The way his facial expression immediately contorted to one of irritation was telltale,

"No. For instance, I know the Mud Dogs can't stand the Black Bears, and they tend to steer clear of their territory."

Kuroo spoke, offering you a cup of coffee to which you politely accepted. You grabbed the warm beverage and took a quick sip. The coffee was delicious, not too sweet, but also not too bitter. You couldn't remember the last time you were able to enjoy a nice cup of Joe,

"Is (Y/n) in here?"

Daichi questioned, pushing open the door with a soft creak and the sudden intrusion startled you slightly,

"Yes?"

You squeaked a bit nervously, and it was then that you realized your armor was missing. Revealing your long-sleeved blue v-neck you wore underneath it,

"We've been talking, and after Tanaka and Nishinoya finished up locking down everything. They noticed a few tampered food cases and missing cans."

He said, as the people you would soon come to know as, Asahi, Sugawara, and Ennoshita followed in after him,

_That must've been when I took a few cans and stuffed them into my bag._

Your (e/c) orbs darted from corner to corner, searching for the named item and when you couldn't find it, you grew anxious,

_Speaking of 'my bag', where is it?!_

"We've retrieved the items from your bag. However, we're not letting you off so easy, you did steal from us after all."

He spoke folding his hands behind his back and you stood up, attempting to offer an explanation for your previous behavior,

"I didn't mean to steal from you guys! I didn't even know people lived here! It was completely empty when I entered through the gate, so I thought this place was an abandoned--"

"Wait, did you say you entered through the gate?"

Daichi inquired with furrowed brows,

"Erm...yes...It was unlocked so I let myself in-"

Upon hearing that he cursed under his breath and turned to the silver haired male standing beside him. Sugawara's features were definitely more on the effeminate side, but it's not like there was anything wrong with that of course,

"Which of those idiots were on lockdown duty yesterday? They left an entire gate unlocked! Imagine if one of the walkers had managed to get inside!"

Daichi lectured and Sugawara responded,

"Tanaka and Nishinoya were the ones put on lockdown duty for this week."

As soon as Daichi heard that he clicked his tongue in annoyance,

"I should've known. Those two are always giving me a hard time."

He grumbled, rubbing his temples before letting out a deep sigh,

Man, I kind of feel bad for the guy. He seems stressed and probably has a lot on his plate right now,

"I'll have to chew them out later for pulling this stunt."

He said, mostly to himself before averting his strict, yet calm gaze towards you,

"As for you, since you've stolen nearly a month's worth of food from us. You'll work as part of our delivery crew for the next four weeks."

You didn't have a problem with his proposition, but at the same time, you weren't exactly ecstatic about this deal. However, you did in fact steal their loot no matter how you looked at it. So, you'll just have to settle for this 'punishment' until the four weeks were over with,

"Fine. It's a deal then."

You responded, standing up from your seated position and crossing your arms firmly over your bust. Just before the muscular leader could exit the room, you parted your lips to speak,

"Can you guys at least tell me where my bag and armor is? Also, what the hell does the 'delivery crew' do?"

You questioned, but Daichi simply waved you off, seeing as he had more pressing matters to attend to,

"The guys will tell you everything you need to know. I apologize for leaving so soon, but I have business to take care of."

A small smile graced his lips briefly before he left and closed the door shut behind him. Leaving you with Kuroo, Asahi, Sugawara, and Ennoshita,

"Well, (Y/n)."

The silver haired male grinned. His smile was both radiant and oddly comforting,

"We'll teach you everything you have to know and show you to your room."

The black haired male beside him perked up as he whisked you all out of the common room and into the corridor,

"We've got lots to show you, (Y/n). We hope you enjoy your stay here~"

》》》》


	4. Chapter 4

"The room you were just in, is used as the 'common room' or 'common-space'. It's just a place where we chill and talk and stuff when we're not busy."

Sugawara explained as you guys continued down the corridor. You nodded, taking in every word he was saying,

"So how exactly big is this place? It definitely looks a lot bigger on the inside than it does the outside--"

You commented, (e/c) orbs scanning your foreign surroundings meticulously,

"It's pretty big, couldn't tell you the exact size, but there's plenty of extra space here."

Asahi informed, as they turned left into an exit door, and soon you all were met with the cool night air. The rain had long since stopped, but it's scent and lingering puddles remained.

The sky was a deep plum color, and since pollution has dwindled significantly since the virus. More and more stars were becoming visible each night,

"There are exactly four gates all around this compound."

Sugawara pointed, gesturing to all four corners of the gated community,

"Northern Gate, Southern Gate, Western Gate, and the Eastern Gate."

He finished, and Ennoshita fumbled with a slip of paper before handing it to you,

"This is a map of the entire compound. It only stretches for a few blocks, so this community's quite big--"

Ennoshita pointed out the details on the paper he gave you. Showing you all the different buildings as well as the locations of each of the gates,

"Every week, we put a new group on what's called a "lockdown duty". They basically scale along the walls and make sure each gate and storage unit is locked up properly."

Sugawara smiled softly after he finished,

"Those two idiots that found you in the shed earlier, were actually performing a lockdown duty."

He pointed out, and your mouth formed an 'o' in understanding,

"They didn't do a very good job, obviously-"

Ennoshita joked, and you giggled lightly. You could already feel yourself becoming a bit more relaxed around them. Of course, during an apocalypse it's advised to be wary around other survivors because you don't know whether or not they have good intentions. However, these guys seemed to be very chill and down to Earth; You couldn't wait to see how the rest of them were like, and you'd love to befriend all of them,

"Next job we have, is security and surveillance--"

Asahi averted his gaze upwards and whistled loudly. You followed his gaze and spotted two people walking and scaling the top of the gates. They were armed with assault rifles and snipers.

The streetlights within the gated confines shined against their backs. Being alerted by Asahi's whistle they peered down the wall and spotted the four of you below. The shining bright light exposed their faces; The taller one had pale blond hair and sported glasses whilst the other had curled dark green locks,

"Tsukishima! Yamaguchi! How you guys doin' up there?!"

Sugawara beamed, and the taller guy scowled,

"I'm tired and sleep-deprived. Can't you get one of the dumbasses to take over my shift?"

Sugawara simply gave them both an enthusiastic 'thumbs-up',

"Glad to see you guys are having fun! Dinner will be ready soon, so feel free to take a break then!-"

The grey-haired male spoke, and Tsukishima muttered a 'tch' as you all continued on your way,

"Security and surveillance duty is self-explanatory. Two people walk along the top of the gates and make sure no walkers have breached our barriers and no enemy gang members have infiltrated our territory. We switch everyone out at seven hour intervals, and make sure to give them plenty of breaks as well as off days."

Sugawara said, and you cleared your throat. Signalling their attention,

"If there are people on surveillance duty, then how come no one spotted me enter the gates?"

"--We were all in a meeting, discussing our issues and making arrangements with other gang leaders as well as organizing our next delivery trip. It was a mandatory meeting, everyone had to attend. So, everyone temporarily abandoned their duties."

Sugawara replied, offering an explanation as to why it was so easy for you to sneak in,

"We also are working on expanding this gated community, but nothing's set in stone. Everything's still in construction-"

He said, before stopping in his tracks and placing two hands on his hips; Letting out a hearty sigh, almost as if he were picking his brain for what else he had left to show you,

"--And last but not least. The 'delivery crew'-"

Delivery crew. That's the job that the Daichi guy assigned to me,

"It's all pretty complicated, so I encourage you to ask questions if need be."

He grinned, as he opened the door with a loud creak and lead you all inside. You followed him down the corridor and after passing two doors, he made a sharp right. Entering a room and inside was a large map plastered against the far end of the wall.

A table stood in the middle as well and a gentle breeze poured in from the cracked open window,

"This is the room where we discuss our delivery missions."

Sugawara informed, and you pulled out a chair and seated yourself politely,

"On this map, are all the different gang territories in this city."

He gestured along the map, pointing to the color-coded outlines on different regions of the town,

"--All the gangs with green ticks are who we have an alliance with. Meaning, we import and export essentials to each other, help one another when in need, and we're free to roam their territories as we please."

He explained, and you raised a brow,

"What about the gangs on the map with the red ticks on them?"

You inquired, pointing to the oversized map,

"Those are our enemies. Make sure to steer clear of them and their territories."

You nodded, making sure to jot down mental notes,

I'll have to write down all this stuff later. Just to make sure I got the gist of everything,

"About once or twice a month, we travel down to the gangs in the southern part of the city and complete a delivery. In short, we export goods to them and vice versa."

Ennoshita then chimed in the conversation,

"The industrial store is located in our territory, so we commonly export tools and hardware and whatnot."

_Wow..._

"Each delivery can take up to one to three weeks, and you'll be accompanying the delivery crew in just a few days."

The bells for dinner rang through the speakers. The sudden alarm made you jolt in shock, but you relaxed upon recognizing the sound,

"Might I add--"

Sugawara continued, ignoring the bells,

"You'll be travelling with a group and maneuvering through the most dangerous parts of town. Some places crowded with walkers, while some may be littered with booby traps by enemy gangs. Does it sound like something you'd be able to do?"

He questioned, and you chuckled,

"I mean...I've made it this far on my own without knowing that these gangs even existed. I'm sure I could survive one delivery."

You reassured, and Sugawara's permanent smile widened. You stood up sharply and the grey haired male in front of you extended a hand to shake,

"That's what I like to hear. Well then, Ms...?"

He trailed off, awaiting your response, and you stammered,

"The name's (Y/n). (Y/n) (L/n)."

"--Ms (L/n). I look forward to working with you."

"Same here."

"Now, let's go get some dinner before those fatasses eat it all."

>>>>

The commissary was pretty big as well, and the building it resided in looked a bit worn down,

_I think this place was used as a recreational building before the virus hit._

You were startled when Sugawara suddenly pushed a tray of food in your arms, but you still made sure to thank him.

Everyone's eyes were on you as you shyly tailed behind Sugawara. You couldn't exactly pinpoint it, but something was definitely out of place here.

You sat down beside Sugawara and Kuroo. The dark haired male's visage brightened upon noticing you and the bustling chatter within the commissary only grew louder,

"Sugawara, I couldn't help but notice--"

You chirped, grabbing his attention as your (e/c) hues scanned the lunchroom,

"Where are all the women here? Don't tell me you guys keep them locked up somewhere-"

You joked, and the table fell silent. The sudden eeriness beginning to creep you out,

"Honey, I thought you knew--"

Kuroo spoke, and you raised a brow in confusion,

"Knew what?'

You blinked rather innocently, and Kuroo belted an obnoxious chuckle before explaining,

"There are no girls in the northern part of the city. All the female gangs migrated to the southern coast to work on the refugee boats and vaccines--"

_**"WHAT?!"** _

**_》》》》_ **

**_Extra info!:_ **

**_-Hope I made this clear but the gangs typically sleep and stay in a protected 'gated' community however their territories branch far outside of those communities. If that makes sense..._ **


	5. Chapter 5

_**"WHAT?!-"** _

Your eyes widened to the length of saucers, causing the group to chuckle,

"You're one of the few girls that still reside in this part of town~"

Kuroo said, swirling his cup with that mischievous half-smirk he always held,

"Well-- one of the few living girls. We see plenty of female walkers though."

He joked, albeit no one but him laughed,

"You're kidding!-"

You exclaimed, shock still evident in your features and Sugawara could only muster an awkward smile,

"We're completely serious. To a lot of us, you're the first girl we've seen since the virus hit. Excluding the delivery crew of course- They see the female gangs almost every month."

The grey haired male informed,

_Well...that explains why they were all staring at me so hard..._

Nervous (e/c) hues darted from corner to corner, observing all of the unsettling lingering stares and offhanded side chatter,

_If I'd have known that there were going to be nothing but men around here; I would've thought twice about agreeing to Daichi's proposition._

Knowing that you were the first woman that they've seen since the virus, made you feel uneasy. Who knows if they're perverts or creeps! You didn't even know if you could trust Sugawara now,

\--Not to mention they expect me to sleep and bathe in the same buildings as them until we start the delivery mission?!

"I hope you don't feel uncomfortable--"

Kuroo chirped, his voice slightly muffled by the large amounts of food in his mouth. He took a moment to swallow, before continuing,

"You don't have to worry about these guys-"

You looked to Kuroo with a confused expression on your face,

"Sure, you may be the first girl they've seen in a while, but these guys are good people. If anything, they're probably just trying to figure out a way to befriend you."

_Befriend me?_

You averted your gaze back to the bustling men, and realized that they had all stopped staring at you and were now laughing amongst themselves,

_Come to think of it, I didn't sense any ill-intent coming off of any of them. Besides, if they wanted to do any harm to me- They would've done it when I was collapsed on that couch in the common room, but they didn't._

You felt a little bad, thinking that these kind-hearted people, whom took you in, would hurt you at all,

"There's no way any of these men would allow any harm to come to you, including me~"

He winked, before nudging your arm with his elbow,

"You haven't touched your food since you sat down. Eat something, hon'. You're scrawny as hell--"

He commented, and you furrowed your brows at him before sighing,

_Guess I was too busy trying to survive to notice all the weight I've lost._

You stared down at your tray, and used your fork to begin nibbling on some of the salad. The sight of meat made you recall what you had spotted at the elementary school earlier and you immediately recoiled in disgust,

_I don't think I'll be eating meat any time soon..._

You all ate in silence for a brief moment, until Daichi approached the table with his tray,

"Oh hey, Daichi. What took you so long?"

Sugawara questioned, and you definitely took notice of the slight bags under Daichi's eyes. Sure, everyone sported eyebags nowadays, considering the predicament Japan was in, but you were certain Daichi had to be stressed out the most. Considering he's the leader of this gang and has to shoulder most of the responsibilities,

"I've been trying to contact other nations using our satellite and cell towers, but none of them have responded. From the looks of it, we might not be able to contact for help before the cell towers stop working."

His voice was deep, and groggy. He looked exhausted, and you couldn't help but feel bad for the poor dude,

_No wonder he looks so sleep-deprived. He's been trying to contact for outside help._

You snuck a glance at Sugawara and he seemed to be just as worried about him as the rest of his colleagues. He just did a better job at hiding it though.

Asahi stood up and waved to gather everyone's attention,

"Settle down! Settle down!-"

The eccentrically large teen boomed, and soon the cafeteria had grown quiet,

"First I'd like to say, good work today guys!--"

The guys hooted and cheered, and your lips stretched to a small smile,

"Next, I'd like to congratulate the new recruits for the delivery crew. Kageyama, Hinata, and Tsukishima, why don't we give them a hand."

A series of applause followed after and you giggled when you spotted a red haired boy waving his hands vigorously, almost as if he were bragging,

"--And last but not least."

Asahi started, before averting his gaze to you,

"We have a new person joining us!~"

He beamed, and Kuroo nudged you again,

"He's talking about you-"

You deadpanned and sent him a blank stare,

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock."

After Asahi announced your presence, the rest of the guys within the commissary grew curious of your identity. You cleared your throat, and stood up shyly, awkwardly waving to everyone in the room,

"Hi, I'm (Y/n)."

You introduced with an awkward smile,

I haven't seen this many people in one place in such a long time,

"She's a cutie, now that I take a better look at her."

Nishinoya muttered to Tanaka, and the bald male beside him agreed silently,

"Yeah, but I'm still faithful to my dearest Kiyoko~"

Just the thought of seeing the dark haired beauty was enough to put him in a trance. Tanaka daydreamed about seeing Kiyoko's pretty face and Nishinoya chuckled,

"You know, she's way out of your league. Plus, we only ever see her like once a month--"

Tanaka only shushed the shorter male and continued his daydream.

"Here's your room."

Sugawara grinned, pushing open the door and you returned his kind smile,

"Thank you so much."

He nodded at your words, before apologizing,

"I'm sorry you have to sleep in the same building with a bunch of men. I know it may be uncomfortable for you-"

"--It's fine."

You interjected, your boots clucking softly against the wooden floorboards as you went further inside,

"You guys have shown me so much kindness. I trust you all."

Sugawara's smile widened and his eyes lit up. He was thankful that you felt at ease around everyone especially him, he knew you both would become good friends in the future,

"I'm glad to hear that..."

He trailed off, a brief moment of silence passed before he regathered himself,

"Well, (Y/n). I'll leave, make sure you get lots of sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

You nodded and waved goodbye, and the door behind you clicked closed. The light in the room was off, but the dark didn't bother you, and it's not like it was pitch black either. The streetlights from outside lit the room just enough for you to make out your bed and closet,

_I can't remember the last time I slept in a bed. Since the virus hit, I've had to sleep on floors mostly...hell, if I got any sleep that is--_

Your expression softened,

_What nice people..._

"How's the girl?"

Daichi asked Sugawara, as he marked different tracks on the map,

"She's doing great. I took her to her room just a while ago."

The grey haired male replied and Daichi planted a hand on his hip as he studied the oversized map in front of him. He was deciding which routes to take for their next delivery mission,

"You know, Daichi. If any of the other gangs found out we housed a woman. She could be put in danger."

Sugawara spoke worriedly and Daichi sighed,

"I know. That's what's worrying me the most about this delivery mission."

Daichi ran a hand through his dark locks, and grabbed his cup of coffee. The curtains rustled against the gentle breeze pouring in and Sugawara stood up, his chair grinding against the floorboards,

"I'm gonna head to bed. Don't stay up too long, Daichi. You need to rest."

"Alright--"

》》》》》


	6. Chapter 6

After getting ready, you pulled on your boots and left out your room door.

Your room already had a bathroom attached to it, so you were able to just shower and get ready there. Plus, whoever confiscated your bag to retrieve the cans of food you stole, just placed it back inside your room. So, you were able to find a spare change of clothes in there. Luckily, there was still running water in the neighborhood,

_I wonder if Daichi would let me go down to the mall, I need more clothes than this..._

You thought, pursing your lips,

_I left the rest of my clothes and things back at my hideout, and I'm pretty sure it's in the opposing gang territory...I wouldn't want to stir any trouble._

You approached the door, but just before you could grab the platinum handle and open it. Someone beat you to it,

"Good Morning, (Y/n)~"

Kuroo greeted as the door creaked open. His visage still adorning that permanent half-smirk,

"Good Morning, Kuroo."

You replied as you followed him out of the door and into the hallway. It was still quite early so the sky was an orange-grey color,

"I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mines. That okay?"

Kuroo inquired, as your footsteps echoed within the narrow corridor. The gentle light from the morning sun trickled into the empty corridor from the windows,

"Sure, I guess."

You responded, as you both made a sharp left and began walking down the steps. At the base of the stairs was the exit door. The same exit door you recalled from yesterday when Sugawara gave you a tour of the grounds,

"Erm...Kuroo?"

You chirped, feeling yourself become a bit nervous, and the tall dark haired male beside you let out a curious,

"Hmm?"

As he pushed open the door. The cool morning air engulfed you as he did so,

At least Spring's around the corner. We have that to look forward to at least,

"Do you know where Daichi is? I'd like to ask him something."

You questioned, and your eyes widened in slight shock. There were way more people out and about compared to last night. Bustling chatter filled the narrow streets as men made their daily commute to their duties.

As soon as you exited the building, their eyes glued to you. Some were kind, and bid you a polite,

'Good Morning'

Before averting their gaze elsewhere and going about their day. Whilst others stood somewhat frozen; Gawking at you with their mouths agape,

"He should be around here somewhere--"

Kuroo replied, glancing to and fro in an attempt to try and spot the named gang leader,

"Good Morning, (Y/n)."

Sugawara greeted, and you smiled,

"Morning, Sugawara."

You responded as the silver haired teen began walking alongside you and Kuroo,

"I was wondering--"

You started, maneuvering around an ammo crate box as you all began heading over to the commissary for breakfast,

"--Have you seen Daichi at all today? I wanted to ask him something."

Sugawara averted his gaze, scanning the busy streets before him as he attempted to recall the last time he'd seen Daichi this morning,

"He was in his study last time I saw him. Is something wrong?"

He questioned, wondering if everything was okay and you nodded. Albeit, you were very appreciative of the fact that he worried about you,

"No, not really. My clothes and things aren't with me, so I was wondering if Daichi would let me go to the mall to get some stuff."

A small smile crossed his features,

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm sure he'd be fine with you going. He'll most likely send a few guys to go with you though. He never lets anyone travel alone."

_He doesn't let anyone travel alone? That's smart..._

You'd been on your own for so long that you'd almost forgotten how it felt to have people worry for you. Or to just have people around you in general...It was nice to finally have someone other than yourself to talk to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gang member slammed the door behind him hurriedly. His crew had managed to successfully slip away from a pack of ravenous zombies unscathed,

"So, what should we do now, Iwaizumi?"

Matsukawa questioned, seeing as they wouldn't be able to complete their mission with the walkers blocking the road,

"We'll have to wait it out, and hope that they leave. We've got walkers crowding the entire block--"

Iwaizumi replied, cursing at the predicament they all were in,

"My, isn't this quite strange?~"

Oikawa chirped, seeming way too nonchalant about their current situation for his own good,

"The hell are you going on about, Shittykawa?-"

Iwaizumi questioned, his peers laughing at the way he addressed the gang leader. Oikawa, choosing to ignore his rude remark, simply continued on with his little 'investigation'.

His team eyed him suspiciously as he knelt down and rummaged through a suitcase hidden in the corner,

"I think someone's been living here."

Oikawa pointed out, as he lifted the lilac dress and hairbrush,

"Whoever's been living here is either a femboy or a crossdresser--"

Hanamaki joked, as his dark colored orbs examined the feminine clothing sitting atop the indigo suitcase. Being the nosy person he was, Oikawa simply continued sifting through the luggage. Making an absolute mess in the corner,

"Should you be doing that? What if the person comes back and sees their things all over the place."

"--Yeah I agree with Matsukawa. It's rude to go through someone's things like that."

Iwaizumi lectured, but his words only fell upon deaf ears. Oikawa only continued rummaging through the baggage, but he froze when he noticed a peculiar product residing within the bag. His brown hues widening as Hanamaki peeked over his shoulder in confusion,

"What's the matter? What do you see?"

"Hanamaki, I don't think this person was a crossdresser."

The room fell silent, and only the sound of distant groaning from the walkers outside could be heard. Oikawa picked up the box of pads and turned to face the group and Hanamaki,

"My suspicions were correct. A girl's been staying in our territory."

Oikawa finished as he dropped the box back into the luggage. His peers staring at him with shocked expressions,

"A girl? No way...We definitely would've spotted her by now."

Hanamaki replied in disbelief as he straightened his posture,

"There's really only one way to find out if she was truly here or not..."

Oikawa spoke, his brown hues interlocking with Hanamaki's and a tick mark appeared on Iwaizumi's forehead,

"Chill, Casanova."

Iwaizumi sarcastically stated,

"We all see right through you. The only reason you wanna tail this person is for the sole reason that they're female--"

Oikawa chuckled sheepishly and threw up his signature playful 'peace sign,

"Iwa-Chan, you know me too well-"

You held the tray of food in your hands. After breakfast, Sugawara had handed you another tray of food to bring to Daichi. You were already headed towards his office anyways and the poor guy's been working so hard that he couldn't even make it to the commissary for breakfast.

You exhaled a breath before knocking on Daichi's door softly,

"Hello? It's me, (Y/n). I brought you breakfast, Daichi."

You beamed and the door creaked open, revealing a tall sleep deprived figure staring down at your smaller form. Daichi's lips widened to a small smile as you spoke,

"May I come in? I'd like to ask you something--"

You inquired, as you placed the tray into his hands and he nodded,

"Yeah, of course--"

He stammered slightly, placing the tray of food onto the table as you followed in after him,

"I was wondering if it'd be okay if I ventured out to the mall. I just need a few clothes and some other things..."

"Yeah, that's fine. Just make sure you bring a group with you, alright?"

"Alright!"

You grinned, and just before you could bid him farewell. You spotted a guitar in the corner and you gasped lightly,

_He has a guitar?! I wonder if they have any other musical instruments! I'd love to go and play them sometime-_

Daichi raised a brow at your reaction and followed your gaze. When he turned to see what had captivated you, he chuckled,

"You like music?"

You nodded vigorously, and he chuckled deeply,

"This guitar was given to me a long time ago as a birthday present. But to be quite frank, I have no idea how to play it-"

He confessed, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, and he turned to you,

"If you want, you can have it."

He offered, and your eyes lit up like a child in a candy factory,

"Are you serious?"

"It was just collecting dust anyways, and it's not like anyone else is using it."

Your lips widened to a bright smile and you couldn't help but throw your arms around him,

"Thank you so much!-"

With it being the zombie apocalypse and all; You needed an outlet. Something you could use as a means to escape the harsh reality, and what better way to do that than with music?

He seemed a bit taken aback and his face flushed only slightly, it was barely even noticeable.

You pulled away and began making your way to the door. You bowed politely and waved,

"Thank you so much, Daichi! I'll come by to get it later!"

You closed the door behind you with a soft click and Daichi couldn't help but grin,

_What a sweet girl..._

》》》》  
  



	7. Chapter 7

"(Y/n)!-"

Kuroo called out, grabbing your attention as you slung your bag over your shoulder. After discussing with Daichi and getting the greenlight from him. Kuroo, and three others agreed to travel with you to the mall,

"This is the friend I've been wanting to introduce you to--"

He started, as you approached the dark haired male. Standing behind him was a guy with dyed silver hair. His roots were dark and he had a muscular build as well as a loud mouth,

"Bokuto, shut up for a second. I want to introduce you to someone--"

Kuroo grabbed his arm and pulled him towards your direction. Earning the dark haired male a string of curses but upon spotting you, Bokuto regathered himself and a welcoming smile widened on his lips,

"I'm Bokuto, how's it going, my friend!~'

He exclaimed, extending a hand to shake and you smiled,

"Everything's going good, I guess..."

"That's good to hear."

He beamed, pulling his hand away. You were thankful that he hadn't made a big deal about the fact that you were the first girl he'd seen in months. It made you feel more comfortable around him,

"--And I'm Hinata! Hinata Shouyo!-"

A shorter redheaded male exclaimed, his eyes just as energetic as his demeanor. You flashed him a welcoming smile and greeted him politely,

"--And this is Kageyama but beware--"

He scooched closer to you as he gestured to a dark haired male standing not too far off. He looked a bit aloof, he seemed nice enough,

"He has a bad temper-"

Kageyama's face scrunched in irritation as he grinded his teeth,

"Wanna repeat that you useless ginger?!"

He growled, bawling a fist and the shorter male squeaked as he used your body as a shield. You sweatdropped, but at the same time you couldn't help but find their dynamic intriguing,

"I'm (Y/n), it's nice to meet you, Kageyama."

He blinked and averted his gaze as you extended a hand to shake; to which he awkwardly accepted,

"L-Likewise."

"Alrighty, guys. I think we're all set! Let's roll out!"

Kuroo grinned, as you all began exiting the gates. For some reason, the breeze on the outside seemed more crisp, and the air more fresh. Being within the gated community, although safe, was also a bit cramped and busy.

It was still, and slow. Contrary to your fast-paced schedules within the gated walls.

The sky was cloudy overhead, and the streets were just as filthy as you remembered.

You all started down the sidewalk, with Bokuto, Kuroo, and you leading the group, whilst Hinata and Kageyama guarded the rear,

"So, how were you guys able to come along on this 'trip'. Did you guys have to ask for permission from Daichi?"

You inquired, and Kuroo shrugged,

"Not exactly. All I did was tell him that I'd be tagging along. A lot of allied gang leaders are pretty chill about each other mingling and socializing. Plus, doing so helps the allies form stronger bonds with each other."

He informed, and you muttered a 'wow' under your breath in astonishment,

_I'm still so amazed how people developed entire gang territories and societies in such a short time during this outbreak,_

Your rampant thoughts muffled the chatter and loud cackling emitting from the group,

"The mall's not too far from here, so we'll get there shortly-"

Kuroo explained and you nodded your head, following the crew down the road. Luckily, there weren't any walkers wandering around at the moment so you guys were able to move in peace,

_Although I've only been with them for a few days...I'm really starting to like it here._

You thought, with a wide smile plastered on your lips.

You wouldn't have to be alone anymore...and this time you had friends you could depend on and share the burden of this 'apocalypse' with,

"So, (Y/n)-"

Hinata started, quickening his stride so he could catch up with you,

"How old are you? We were all in highschool just before the virus hit."

The redheaded teen spoke, and you replied,

"I'm sixteen, I'll be turning seventeen in a few months."

"Wow, so you're a second-year?"

He inquired and you nodded. Hinata seemed to be a bit childish, but you thought it was absolutely adorable,

"Did you play volleyba?!--"

Kageyama whacked the ginger's head, interrupting his words and the dark haired teen began lecturing him,

"Quit being so nosey! Hinata-Boke!-"

Almost immediately, the two broke out into a full-blown argument and you chuckled softly,

"Will you idiots shut up?! You'll attract the zombies!"

~~~

You sifted through the rack of clothes meticulously, examining each article of clothing and deciding whether or not it suited your tastes. The hangers making faint 'clink' noises as you inspected each shirt.

The mall was empty and a bit dirty. A lot of the lights inside didn't work. However, you all came during the daytime, so the light coming from outside sufficed,

"Hey (Y/n)! How do I look?!~"

Hinata exclaimed, throwing on a cowboy hat and showing off his make-believe lasso,

"You look great, Hinata."

You grinned and he lit up before disappearing elsewhere.

You smiled softly as you observed your colleagues making a racket inside the shop. You shook your head in disapproval comedically before turning towards your things.

Your bag was filled with shirts, pants, plenty of undergarments, pajamas, and even a few dresses. Why choose dresses you say? Well, just because it was the zombie apocalypse didn't mean you still couldn't dress cute,

Don't forget to grab some period products before you leave, (Y/n).

You jotted down a mental note and began searching for such,

"(Y/n)!-"

Kuroo called, making sure to shout over Hinata and Bokuto's commotion,

"Where are you going?"

He inquired as Hinata and Bokuto began using random objects as makeshift volleyballs,

"I'm just gonna head down to the first floor to get a few more things, and I'll be set."

You responded and Kuroo took a step forward,

"Do you want me to come with you?"

He asked, but you waved him off politely,

"It's okay, I'll be fine. I'll come back here when I'm done. I won't be long."

You smiled, slinging your bag over your shoulder and starting down the corridor,

"Alright then, be careful (Y/n)!~"

After taking the stairs, it didn't take long for you to find the 'feminine products' store.

You walked up to the shelf and grabbed as much pads as you could. You wanted to make sure you'd be covered one hundred percent whenever mother nature would come for her monthly visits,

"Are we done yet?!"

"Almost, I just need to grab one more thing."

"Oikawa, you know, if we get caught being inside another gang's territory we'll be--"

_A rival gang?!_

Your eyes widened to the length of saucers as you let out a small gasp. You stuffed the items into your bag and ducked behind the store's countertop. Slightly bumping your forehead against it,

"Ow--"

You muttered, rubbing the inflicted area of your forehead and you crawled and peeked over the side. Their footsteps clouded the empty corridor and their chatter echoed,

"We won't get caught!~ I've been in here a million times. We just need to keep quiet is all."

_He's been in here before?!_

"Oikawa. You know, you can't just waltz into rival gang territory like this. You can get killed for this--"

But nonetheless, Oikawa remained carefree and adamant,

"Oh, please, the Crows are too soft to shoot anything besides a walker."

_I need to warn Daichi and tell him that a rival gang has been infiltrating their area!_

The group soon passed the shop and turned down the corridor. You scrambled to your feet and dusted off your pants as you jogged out of the store when suddenly,

"Hmph!--"

You collided with a hard surface and you nearly stumbled backwards, but a pair of arms saved you from the fall,

_What the!--_

"You okay, man--?"

Oikawa's breath hitched and his words cut short as he took in your appearance. Your eyelashes were dark and thick. Your long (h/t/c) hair was pulled into a neat ponytail,

_A girl?! In this part of town?! Could she be the one that was staying in that house we found?_

"That was a close one. Are you hurt, Dollface?"

》》》》》》》  
  



	8. Chapter 8

_**"That was a close one. Are you hurt, Dollface?"** _

You were frozen, you didn't know what to do in this situation. Was he dangerous? He didn't seem dangerous at least, but the fact that he just marched right onto enemy territory proves that he didn't care for the rules that were put in place. So, judging by that, he should be a person that you should at least be wary of,

"Oikawa? What's taking so long?"

A male voice inquired as the sound of footsteps rounded the corner. You flinched as a light gasp escaped your lips and you scrambled to pick up your bag that you had dropped when you ran into the mysterious male,

"Don't leave, yet. I know Iwaizumi is rather unsightly, but don't be scared. We won't hurt you."

Oikawa flashed you a kind grin, and his spiky-haired companion, whom you assumed was the one called 'Iwaizumi', judging by his facial expression. Clenched a fist and growled,

"Fuck you-"

Iwaizumi whacked the back of Oikawa's head, and the brunette winced softly,

_I can't stay here, but at the same time I don't wanna lead them to Kuroo and the others! Should I just make a break for it?!_

Your legs trembled as you attempted to rack your brain for answers, pondering the endless outcomes and possibilities,

_Oh no..._

You thought, as the sound of footsteps echoed. The rest of Oikawa's crew following after Iwaizumi,

"Oikawa, I think we should start heading back. It'll get dark soon..."

Hanamaki's voice trailed off when he spotted you, and his neutral expression was replaced with a look of shock.

A girl? In this part of town? It was unheard of. After the territories and gangs were established, all the women and female gangs decided to travel to the coast and begin working on the boats and vaccines,

"Holy crap-"

"A girl?!"

You took a few steps back, putting some distance between yourself and them,

"Look, you guys are scaring her."

Oikawa lectured, but Iwaizumi was quick to reply,

"If anything, you're the one that's 'scaring her off'. Stop trying to invade her personal space, you creep."

Oikawa looked as if an arrow had been shot through his heart,

"Creep?! I'm not a creep!--"

Aside from the delivery crew, who see the female gangs once a month, majority of the guys haven't seen a woman in ages. So, you can imagine their surprise when they found you randomly standing in the middle of an abandoned mall,

_Maybe I can slip away while they're arguing._

You inched away from the group little by little, and when you deemed yourself far enough. You took off, sprinting down the corridor as fast as you could.

"(Y/n)'s been gone for a while now, hasn't she?"

Kuroo questioned, and Kageyama and Hinata ceased their arguing. The four guys began looking to and fro, attempting to scan the store for any signs of you,

"She's still not back yet?"

Bokuto inquired worriedly, and Kuroo furrowed his brows,

"Let's head down to the first floor to look for her. It's about time we started heading back anyways."

Kuroo commented, and the group 'hmmed' in agreement.

"(Y/n)!-"

Kuroo shouted, as the group exited the stairs. All four men pulled out their weapons, being sure to arm themselves before dispersing on the first floor,

_(Y/n) either found a horde of zombies and had to take off, or, she took this as an opportunity to escape from our clutches._

Kuroo thought, however, before any of them could properly separate to search for you. They heard, not only your voice, but a collection of others,

"Please, just leave me be! I've gotta get going!--"

"We're not gonna hurt you. We just wanna ask you some questions."

"Correction, he wants to ask you some questions. Don't lump us in with your schemes."

_Shit...that doesn't sound good._

Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged glances, before gesturing for Hinata and Kageyama to follow them both. They jogged down the corridor, following the voices until they got louder and louder, and sure enough,

"Kuroo! Bokuto!"

You shouted, running towards them as fast as you could. Your peers relieved to see that you were safe and intact,

"I knew this was a bad idea."

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue in annoyance as he shot Oikawa a menacing glare. The opposing gangs now face to face with each other,

"So, what the hell are we supposed to do now, genius?"

Hanamaki inquired, leaning in to whisper to Oikawa, and the curly-haired brunette forced a grin onto his face before responding,

"Don't worry. I'll take care of this."

You hid behind Bokuto, using the muscular male as a shield, and Kuroo aimed the gun towards Oikawa, whom was inching closer and closer to the group,

"You guys know better than to set foot on this part of town."

Kuroo said, with brows furrowed angrily. Oikawa let out an awkward chuckle, a feeble attempt to diffuse the situation before he parted his lips to speak,

"You see, that's the thing. We wanted to come here to speak with Daichi, that's the name of the leader of this territory, right?"

Oikawa questioned, and Kuroo lowered his weapon slightly,

"Yeah, what exactly did you want to talk about?"

Oikawa cleared his throat, and it was then that Iwaizumi was appreciative of Oikawa's wits and quick-thinking. Oikawa was bullshitting the entire thing, of course they didn't come to speak with some gang leader.

The real reason they were here, was because Oikawa had grown curious after finding a woman's baggage in a vacant home in his territory. So curious, in fact, that he even went as far as to temporarily postpone their current mission just to see if they could find this mysterious girl.

\--Which lead to this,

"I've thought about it, and, I think it would be best if we became allies with the Crows."

Oikawa said, a brief moment of silence slipping into the atmosphere,

"I mean, it makes sense right? Considering how close our territories are to each other."

He added, and Kuroo lowered his gun before sighing heavily,

"Well, there's not much we can do. If he says he wants to become an ally, then we have no choice but to take them to Daichi."

Kuroo explained, but Hinata was quick to voice his thoughts,

"We can't just lead them to our base! What if he's lying?!"

"--Then we'll deal with them accordingly, alright?"

Kuroo reassured, and Hinata pursed his lips, still feeling a bit uneasy about this predicament, but in the end. He took Kuroo's word for it, and complied,

"We'll take you to him, but you have to give us your weapons first."

Kuroo chirped, extending a palm,

"Just as a precaution, we still don't know if we can trust you guys or not."

He finished, and despite their obvious irritation, Oikawa and his crew handed Kuroo, Bokuto, Hinata, and Kageyama their weapons,

"The base isn't too far from here, so we'll be there soon."

Kuroo spoke, and with that, the group tailed behind you guys.

You gulped nervously, as an unsettling silence creeped into the air. The only noise being the sound of footsteps scuffing against the stained tiled floor and the rustle of the men's combat suits.

You snuck a glance at the group following behind you, and you interlocked eyes with Oikawa whom sent you a flirtacious wink and Hanamaki waved politely.

You averted your gaze to the front, your (s/c) cheeks adorning a slight pink undertone,

_I hope we don't regret doing this..._

》》》》》  
 _ **A/N: Things are getting a bit juicy 👀**_


	9. Chapter 9

Since the gated community was close to the mall. It didn't take long for you all to finally arrive there.

Granted, aside from the occasional small talk and side chatter. It was painfully awkward the entire time, and having to walk in front of Oikawa made you a bit anxious.

Bokuto glanced upwards and whistled to grab the attention of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, whom were doing security patrols atop the wall, and immediately they both opened the gate.

Of course, they both began eyeing the group of men behind you with curiousity. They weren't sure if the group had good intentions or not, and to be quite frank, you guys weren't all too sure either.

The gate opened up to reveal the same bustling community from this morning, and Sugawara, who looked as if he had just finished jogging. Stopped to catch his breath, before approaching you all and gesturing you guys inside hurriedly,

"You guys are back! Finally! Daichi wants all of you in his office, immediately!"

_Daichi wants us in his office?_

_Why do I_ _have a bad feeling..._

You and Hinata exchanged a nervous glance before stepping inside and leading the way to his office.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bokuto clicked open the door and entered Daichi's office. It smelled faintly of coffee, meaning that Daichi probably pulled another all-nighter. You'd definitely have to lecture him about it later.

Daichi was sitting at his desk, a firm expression on his face and off to the side, was an unrecognizable male.

He had dyed blond hair, with an odd black stripe running through his hair. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he leaned against the countertop. The terrifying brooding expression on his face was enough to leave you trembling with fear,

"Kyoutani!~"

Oikawa beamed, but his stoic faced comrade only averted his gaze elsewhere,

"Your buddy here was just outside our gate not too long before you guys arrived."

Daichi informed, standing up from his seat, and that's when you noticed the dusty guitar still sitting at the corner. Recalling the discussion you both had earlier,

_I almost forgot that Daichi let me have that guitar._

You thought absentmindedly, and Oikawa stepped forward. A smirk widening on his visage,

"Yes, I'm aware of that. I ordered him to meet us here, he is an important figure in our squadron after all, and I didn't want him to remain seperated from us."

Oikawa explained,

_He told him to meet us here? When did he do that? I didn't see or hear him contact anyone during our walk..._

_Unless, this was pre-planned? They were going to meet up with Daichi's gang anyway?_

"Let's cut straight to the point."

Daichi spoke, his dark hues flickering towards your direction.

Since the Mud Dog's now knew of your existence. Daichi and Sugawara worried even more about your wellbeing. Hopefully, Oikawa and his crew hadn't told any other gangs about you, but, if they _did._ You would definitely be put in danger,

"Why are you guys here?"

Daichi inquired, and Oikawa was more than happy to explain,

"We would like to become your ally. Our gangs are relatively close to each other, so it only makes sense, don't you think?"

Daichi's brows furrowed,

_Of all times, why now? Why ally with us now? Do they only want to benefit from our resources and manpower? Or...is it because of (Y/n)._

A brief moment of silence passed, before Daichi parted his lips to speak,

"I'm not opposed to the idea, but I do need to ensure your loyalty."

Daichi started, before grabbing a map from one of his cupboards and unrolling it onto his desk,

"I've completed forming the safest route to the coast. So, tomorrow, we'll be embarking on our delivery mission."

He spoke, as he pointed along the highlighted route on the map and you straightened your posture,

_We're going on the delivery mission tomorrow?!_

You recalled Daichi having put you on the delivery crew as punishment for breaking into their food storage unit and stealing a month's worth of food,

"Your squadron will assist our delivery crew, it's the only way I can test your honesty for certain."

Daichi grabbed the map, and rolled it back up. Having them accompany you guys on your mission was more or less a precaution, but still, it was necessary. Neither one of you had the slightest idea of their true motives,

"I'm fine with that."

Oikawa grinned and Daichi placed the map onto the countertop,

"That's good. I'm glad you're being cooperative."

Daichi averted his gaze to Sugawara and the grey haired male perked up,

"Tonight, you all will gather in the meeting room with the delivery crew and I to discuss our route and plan for this mission. Until then, Sugawara will show you guys around and take you to your sleeping quarters."

"Sleeping quarters?"

Oikawa chirped, and he slung an arm around your waist. You squeaked and looked up at the tall male in confusion and slight embarrassment,

"Can I request to share a room with (Y/n) then?~"

A tick mark appeared on Daichi's forehead as his eyebrow twitched and Iwaizumi punched Oikawa's arm roughly,

"Ow-"

"Shut the hell up, you disgusting pervert!-"

Iwaizumi yelled and Oikawa unhooked his arm from around your waist to massage the inflicted part of his arm,

"You guys will be staying in a seperate facility. Away from (Y/n)."

Daichi spoke through gritted teeth, and furrowed brows,

"You all are dismissed."

He stated firmly, and Sugawara whisked you guys out of his office with an awkward chuckle.

The guys began filing out, but Daichi looked at you with confusion when you lingered at his desk,

"Yes, (Y/n)? Something wrong?"

He questioned, slicking a hand through his dark locks and you fiddled with the hem of your shirt. For some reason, you were always a bit nervous whenever you spoke one on one with him,

"I just wanted to let you know, that earlier..."

You trailed off, pondering if bringing this up would ruin everything about the alliance, but, you felt you couldn't keep it a secret,

"Earlier, at the mall. I went off on my own to get a few more things and that's where I ran into their group. I overheard Oikawa, and he said he'd been trespassing on this territory for quite some time."

You informed and Daichi clicked his tongue in annoyance,

"Those bastards."

He grumbled, before diverting his attention to you,

"Thanks for letting me know."

He spoke, watching as you paced your way over to the guitar. You couldn't help yourself, you loved music especially when playing your own.

Daichi let out a low chuckle,

"Go ahead and take it. It's yours after all."

"Once again, thank you, Daichi!"

You flashed him an adorable closed eyed smile as you grabbed the instrument and made your way to the door.

Daichi looked away, your captivating smile leaving him a bit flustered. Sure, your smile was cuter than ever, but there was no way he'd ever let you know that. He didn't want you to feel uncomfortable staying here, but truthfully...

You were a very beautiful and kindhearted girl, and that's what worried him the most.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dinner would be ready soon, so to pass the time. You sat in the commonroom tuning the guitar. It'd been collecting dust for a while, so it was gonna take time to get it all the way tuned and functioning again.

You had cleaned the dust off of it already and you were nearly finished tuning it,

"(Y/n), you know how to play the guitar?!~"

Hinata asked excitedly, looking towards you with those huge brown eyes and your gaze softened. Hinata was so adorable, and that curious personality of his was beginning to grow on you,

"Yup."

"Ooo! Could you play something for me?!"

He questioned, and a smile widened on your lips when you successfully tuned the guitar. Strumming it a few times just to double check that it was,

"Of course."

You replied, and Hinata looked to you in anticipation as you curled your fingers around the neck of the guitar,  
  
  
  


"I know a good song to play, sit tight and enjoy, Hinata."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_》》》》》》》_ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Song you're playing for Hinata is at the top. I encourage you to give it a listen! It's very nice and beautiful and calming and I love it sm akskak of course you don't have to if you don't want to. But it'd help you understand the scene better :)]

<https://youtu.be/Mr7y6BnTHxc>   
  
  
  
  


You strummed and plucked the strings in accordance with the chords and notes. Hinata watched in awe as you played effortlessly.

The music flowed through you and into your playing. Watching you was captivating, and the younger male couldn't seem to take his eyes off of you and he could tell you loved the music just as much as it loved you.

He was speechless, who knew that you harbored such talent?

Your music put his nerves at ease, and somehow he felt safe next to you. Despite today's uncertainties, with the virus and all, he felt it all had been solved. Just by listening to you play.

You closed your eyes, allowing yourself to drift away. Allowing the music to take you to a better place,

"Hinata? (Y/n)?"

Sugawara chirped as he peeked into the room. He came to tell you both that they were serving dinner in the commissary, and of course, Kuroo and Oikawa felt the need to tag along. Those two always seem to be quite clingy whenever it concerned you.

However, he stopped in his tracks, when he heard your wondrous playing,

"(Y/n) can play the guitar?"

Kuroo questioned, eyes widening in shock,

_Not only that, but she's seriously good at it too._

Even Oikawa was taken aback. His cheeks darkened only slightly,

_Pretty and musically inclined?_

_It's like she's_ **_trying_ ** _to make me fall in love._

After strumming the last note, Sugawara and Hinata clapped, applauding your performance,

"Encore! Again!"

Hinata beamed, and you blushed furiously,

_I didn't know the guys were watching me too!_

You thought, placing the guitar aside and a smile widened on Sugawara's lips,

"You've got some major talent, (Y/n)."

"T-Thank you..."

You spoke sheepishly, averting your gaze and your breath hitched when you noticed Oikawa waving to you,

_It's that perverted weirdo..._

"Just wanted to let you guys know that dinner's ready."

Sugawara smiled, and Hinata raced out of the room almost immediately. His actions causing you to giggle and you followed Sugawara out of the room,

"--And after dinner, we all have to head to the meeting room so Daichi can tell us about the plan."

Sugawara informed and you nodded,

_So, tomorrow officially...I'll be accompanying the delivery crew._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After dinner, you all gathered in the meeting room. The room bustled with light chatter and Hanamaki grabbed the seat next to you at the table,

"Can I sit here?"

He questioned, and you nodded. Even now, you still couldn't tell whether his hair was brown or pink,

"You know, to all of us. You're the first girl we've seen in ages."

He spoke, resting his chin on his palm and his dark haired colleague sitting beside him agreed with a firm nod. You could only chuckle awkwardly, after all, how do you respond to something like that?

"Since there aren't any girls in this part of the city, a lot of the guys just date each other."

You choked, and Bokuto and Kuroo laughed boisterously at your reaction,

_I wasn't, expecting him to say that!_

"I'm deadass-"

"No, I believe you, and besides I'm sure the female gangs do the same thing."

You replied. Hanamaki's dark hues flickered towards Sugawara's direction and he pointed a finger,

"A lot of guys try to date the girly looking dudes. He kind of fits the staple."

Tsukishima cackled loudly, and Sugawara glared at the blond,

"Alright, alright. Let's settle down."

Daichi spoke, clearing his throat and the room silenced,

"We'll be leaving first thing in the morning, so make sure you've got all you need packed in your bags."

He explained, and you nodded,

"It'll take a day and a half to reach the female gangs on the coast and we'll be delivering some hardware tools to them."

Daichi paced towards the large oversized map hanging over the chalkboard and pointed to the area in which you all currently resided,

"We'll have several maps on hand showing our route, but just to review. We'll be taking Rose Avenue all the way down and turning here."

He followed the highlighted route along the map and Sugawara grabbed the walkie-talkie at his side and placed it on the table,

"Sugawara won't be accompanying us, seeing as he has to stay to make sure things run smoothly here at the base, but, he'll be radioing in daily to make sure things go according to plan."

Daichi popped open the closet behind him and pulled out a cardboard box. Plopping it onto the table, and handing out walkie-talkies to each individual,

"You all will only get one radio, so make sure you don't lose it."

He warned, and you ran your index finger along the radio's exterior,

"Just follow my lead, and you'll be fine."

He spoke, placing a hand on his hip,

"Although, we _have_ had people die during these delivery missions. So, please, be careful."

The mood in the room shifted to a more serious one. You've toughed it out on your own for majority of the outbreak, so you knew the severity of his words. Living in a zombie apocalypse like this, you couldn't allow yourself to be distracted at all while you're out. You have to be on guard at all times, it's an absolute must.

You glanced at the rest of the guys surrounding the table. You weren't too worried about most of them, seeing as they knew all too well about the dangers outside as well. However, there were a few that you couldn't help but be concerned for,

_Hinata, Kageyama, and Tsukishima. Isn't this...their very first delivery mission?_

You shook away the negative thoughts and a determined expression crossed your features,

_I've finally found people that I care about amongst all this madness, and I'm not going to lose them._

_I'll do everything in my power to protect those I love._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_》》》》_ **   
********


	11. Chapter 11

You tightened the pocket knife strapped to your thigh, and slung your bag over your shoulders.

The sun was still rising, and the early morning birds chirped melodically as you all prepared to carry out your mission.

Two people were assigned to carry the hardware tools that were going to be exported, whilst another person carried the extra baggage. You were thankful you went to the mall just before this, now you had an excuse to show off all the cute clothes you got.

You wore knee length black socks, and short dark boots. Adding to that, for today's hairstyle, you wore two buns on either side of your head. It's a shame the wifi was down, otherwise you would've been showing off your adorable fit all over social media,

"Daichi!-"

You called, waving to grab his attention, but he was too preoccupied with Sugawara and making sure that you all had enough ammo to last the entire delivery,

"Daichi-"

You called once more, and this time, you grabbed his attention. He turned to you, curiousity evident in his dark hues and a smile widened on his lips,

"Yes, (Y/n)? What's wrong?"

He questioned, as Sugawara moved the last ammo crate,

"I was wondering, do you think it would be okay if I brought my guitar with us?"

His lips formed somewhat of a line and his eyebrows knitted together. Judging by his expression, you presumed that you probably wouldn't be able to bring the instrument,

"No. We don't have the space for it, and we have to make sure we..."

He trailed off, and his cheeks darkened when you gave him those irresistible 'puppy eyes'. Your cute attire didn't help the situation either.

After a brief moment of silence, Daichi gave in and sighed,

"Fine. You can bring it, but you'll have to carry it yourself."

"Yay! Thank you, Daichi!"

You cheered, and Sugawara chuckled as he watched the scene take place from afar,

"Daichi's going to end up spoiling her if he keeps this up."

The grey haired male stated, and the dark haired teen standing beside him laughed and agreed silently before adding,

"No kidding. You should see the difference in the way he talks to us, versus when he's talking to her."

Nishinoya entered the conversation, deciding to talk about his experience as well and the trio watched as you giggled at Daichi,

"Literally the other day, me and Tanaka were just cracking jokes and Daichi yells at us to get off our asses, but (Y/n) drops a plate when she's on cleaning duty and all of a sudden he's--"

Nishinoya straightened his posture comedically, attempting to imitate the gang leader and Sugawara cackled,

"It's okay, (Y/n). Don't pick up the broken pieces it'll cut you, get one of the guys to do it~"

The dark haired male beside Sugawara clamped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing too boisterously,

"Look at me, I'm a simp-"

He spoke, still copying Daichi and both Sugawara and the black haired male began laughing uncontrollably,

"Don't let Daichi hear you say that, he'd wring your neck for sure--"

"Did I lie though?"

"--Alright!"

Daichi clasped his hands together, gathering everyone's attention and interrupting Sugawara and Nishinoya's previous conversation,

"Everyone on the delivery crew, let's move out!"

Daichi exclaimed, as he gestured towards the open gates and you inhaled deeply,

_Here we go._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The group bustled with loud chatter, as you all started down Rose Avenue.

The delivery crew consisted of you, Daichi, Asahi, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Tsukishima, Kageyama, Hinata, the Mud Dogs, and Kuroo. A pretty large amount of people in total, but hey, in a world like this. The bigger the group, the better.

You walked alongside Kuroo and Oikawa, a bit lost in thought, but you still made sure to stay alert, and pay attention to your surroundings,

"Considering how far we've gotten, don't you think we should've ran into some walkers by now?"

Kuroo questioned, and Daichi furrowed his brows,

"Yeah, it's a bit strange, but at least it's one less thing we have to worry about."

Daichi returned, somewhat thankful for this odd occurence,

"If I recall correctly, there weren't too many zombies yesterday when we went out to the mall either."

Oikawa pointed out, and Daichi clicked his tongue in annoyance,

"I don't like this, just make sure you guys keep your eyes' peeled."

Your boots clucked against the weathered cement hypnotically, and grass had already begun to infiltrate it's way through the cracks,

"Did you dress all cute for me, Dollface?"

Oikawa smirked, and you jumped slightly, his sudden interjection startling you,

"Umm...no?"

You replied anxiously. Without fail, this man always seemed to make you nervous and uncomfortable whenever he was around for absolutely no reason,

"I just like dresses..."

You continued, before diverting your attention back to your surroundings,

"You like wearing dresses? That's cute."

He commented, and you rolled your eyes,

"You're talented at playing the guitar, can you sing too?"

Upon hearing this, Hinata perked up,

"You can sing, (Y/n)?!"

Your cheeks flushed as you quickened your stride,

"No, I don't sing."

You replied curtly and a low chuckle escaped Oikawa's lips,

"Yes you do. You should sing for us one day, I'm sure you've got a lovely voice, (Y/n)."

He spoke sincerely and you blushed,

"I'll think about it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun had begun to sink below the Earth, and the sky gradually darkened. You all decided to camp within an abandoned office building for the night,

"Tomorrow is when we'll arrive at the coast. Make sure you guys try and get some rest tonight."

Daichi announced, as the group set up their sleeping bags,

"I'll take first shift on lookout tonight."

You offered, but Daichi seemed reluctant to let you take the first watch,

"Get some sleep, Daichi. You need it more than anyone else."

Your gaze softened, as a gentle smile widened across your lips and once again, Daichi couldn't help but give in,

"Alright. I'll sleep for a bit, but wake me up when you're done."

He spoke, and you plopped down on a nearby office chair as you gazed out of the window.

The streets were desolate, and dark. No cars, no building lights, and no people. Just silence.

It didn't take long for your comrades to fall asleep, judging by the soft snores beginning to fill the room,

_They all must've been tired. Such hardworkers..._

You thought, observing the sleeping men sprawled across the ground,

_Of course they'd be tired, who wouldn't be with all this walking,_

"Hey."

Oikawa chirped, pulling up a chair as he sat across from you,

"Hi."

You replied, pulling your knees to your chest and resting your forehead against the cold surface of the window,

"Hungry?"

Oikawa questioned, tossing you a granola bar and it smacked you directly in the face,

"Ow-"

"Sorry."

He chuckled, and a small smile tugged at your lips, before a brief moment of silence fell. You placed the granola bar onto the windowsill and sighed softly,

"You okay?"

Oikawa inquired, and your (e/c) hues interlocked with his. You were appreciative of the fact that he worried about you, despite hardly even knowing you,

"Oikawa, can I ask you a question?"

You asked, folding your legs under you criss-cross applesauce, and he perked up,

"Of course."

"Why do you like me so much even though we've never even met each other before?"

You questioned, and Oikawa directed his attention elsewhere. His brown hues observing the bleak city ahead as he plucked the words to say,

"Honestly, I'm not really sure myself. All I know is that, when I see you, I feel like I want to protect you."

He said, turning to face you once more and you blushed slightly,

"Y-You're an idiot. Don't protect a stranger like me, protect yourself instead--"

Oikawa grinned, before shrugging his shoulders,

"Well, I guess that's just what I am. An idiot."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You ended up falling asleep on your cozy little office chair, and Oikawa's gaze softened. Your chest rose up and down calmly, in sync with your breathing,

"If she sleeps sitting up like that she's gonna get a crick in her neck."

The brown haired male pointed out as he curled an arm underneath your legs and lifted you bridal style. He was a bit shocked though, he didn't expect you to be this light.

He placed you onto your sleeping bag, and you turned onto your side,

"Sweet dreams, (Y/n)."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


<<<<<<<<<  
  
  
  
  
  


Those sounds...

Those strange mysterious sounds...

They were faint at first, but now it's gotten louder and louder.

Am I dreaming? I've got to be.

Your eyes slowly fluttered open, the sun's warm rays blinding you temporarily but when you sat up. Your heart skipped a beat and you froze in your tracks.

Right there, approaching a sleeping Hinata, was,

"A zombie!-"

You shrieked, causing the men around you to jolt awake and they all panicked upon finding out that a walker had made it inside.

You shot up from your seat, and before you could save your beloved redheaded companion, Oikawa beat you to it,

"Hinata! You stupid kid, don't just stand there! Get out of the way!"

He shouted rushing to his side and the zombie opened it's mouth, revealing two rows of stained teeth and drool dribbled down it's pale, lifeless skin.

Oikawa pushed Hinata out of the way and held the zombie back with his arm.

He let out a grunt of pain, when the horrid creature sunk it's teeth into his flesh,

"Oikawa!"

You wailed, rushing over and Daichi peeked outside of the window, to find a horde of groaning zombies crowding the street,

"Shit!"

"Why is there an entire horde?! We didn't even see a single walker yesterday!"

"I don't know!-"

Daichi grumbled, and you kicked the zombies head as hard as you could. Causing it to unlatch it's jaw from Oikawa's arm and it fell to the ground,

"Oikawa! Are you okay?!"

You sobbed, tears blurring your vision and he furrowed his brows,

"(Y/n), get out of the way!"

He yelled weakly and the zombie lurched it's hand towards your leg ravenously and a sharp pain flared in your leg,

"Ack!-"

_No no no no,_

"Daichi! The zombies heard us! They're trying to get in!-"

Iwaizumi and Asahi rushed to the double doors, throwing their weight against it to keep the walkers from breaking it down.

You grabbed the knife strapped to your thigh and stabbed it's head over and over as you watched the life drain from it's milky eyes. Salty tears streamed down your face as you rushed to Oikawa's side, placing his head onto your lap,

"This is all my fault."

You whimpered, placing a gentle palm to his cheek and he strained a smile,

"You're crying over me? I feel flattered."

Your lips trembled as his skin turned pale, and beads of sweat poured down his face,

"We have to leave! We can't stay here or we'll all be eaten alive!"

You pulled him into a warm embrace and began sobbing uncontrollably,

"Don't cry, (Y/n)..."

You could tell it was slowly becoming painful for him to talk and you leaned in close. Planting a kiss atop his forehead.

Your leg throbbed in pain, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as watching your comrade slowly die in front of you,

"They're in, they're coming through the back doors!"

Tanaka exclaimed, loading his assault rifle as groups of zombies entered the building. Your cheeks were stained with both dried and wet tears,

_Why does this always have to happen?!_

_Why couldn't we just make it to the coast and back to base safely?!_   
  
  
  
  


Your lips quivered. Filled with adrenaline and fear, you shouted,  
  
  
  
  
  


**_"Stop it!"_ **   
  
  
  
  
  


**_》》》》》_ **   
  



	12. Chapter 12

_**"Stop it!"** _

Just as Tanaka and many others aimed their guns at the mindless creatures, preparing to fight them off. All of them, every single zombie lingering in the office building, and staggering out in the middle of the road.

Every last one, just stopped. Frozen. Dead in their tracks.

Not a peep, not even a single groan escaped their lips. It was almost as if they all experienced the same neurological power outage simultaneously.

Tanaka watched in shock, and lowered his gun slightly,

"The hell?"

"None of them are moving."

Nishinoya pointed out, looking out the window to find the large mob of walkers rendered motionless,

"They're frozen?"

"I don't know what's going on, but let's leave while we still can."

Daichi ordered as the group scrambled to pack their things. However, their voices were nothing but background noise to you,

_Oikawa..._

You couldn't choke back the onslaught of tears, and threw your arms around him once more,

_I could've saved him,_

"(Y/n), just leave him, hurry up and let's go!"

Daichi shouted, but the sound of a click grabbed your attention. You turned towards Tsukishima, whom was standing behind you, and aiming a pistol at your head,

"Tsukishima, what are you doing?!"

Daichi exclaimed, and without breaking eye contact, Tsukishima scowled,

"Can't you see? Both her and Oikawa got bitten. It's only a matter of time before they turn."

You hugged Oikawa's body close, shielding him from the blond,

"Tsukishima, stop!"

Hinata cried, and the blond sent him a glare,

"Stop?! These two are screwed whether you like it or not. Might as well just put them out of their misery."

He finished, but Hinata swerved in front of you both. Protecting the two of you,

"Yes, they may have gotten bitten, but don't you think it's odd that neither of them have turned yet?!"

The ginger haired teen defended,

"The timespan for a bitten person is thirty seconds _tops,_ but more than five minutes have passed and not a single one has turned yet."

Hinata explained, and Nishinoya's eyes widened,

"That _is_ a good point to consider, Tsukishima."

You only continued holding Oikawa close to you, although he was unresponsive, he was still _breathing,_ and that's all that mattered,

"Fine, I'll allow them to tag along with us. Maybe Kiyoko can figure out what to do with them. She's working on a vaccine anyways, so perhaps these two anomalies can contribute to her findings."

Tsukishima chirped, lowering his gun,

"But before we do, I want Hinata to check whether or not Oikawa still has a heartbeat."

"--A...heartbeat?"

You questioned, sniffling loudly,

"When a person turns or is in the process of turning. Their heartbeat will stop. You seem to be functioning well enough, but Oikawa is still out of commission. It's worrisome."

"--I'll check his heartbeat."

You spoke, leaning in close and pressing an ear against his chest.

Your eyes blurred over with tears, as you resisted the urge to bawl your eyes out,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Thump...**   
  


**Thump...**   
  


**Thump...**   
  


"His heart is still beating!"

You gulped, forcing back tears and Tsukishima 'tched',

"Alright, someone grab Oikawa and let's hurry and get the fuck out of here!-"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Your eyes never left Oikawa's resting visage. His chest rose up and down as the heart monitor beside his bed beeped rhythmically.

For safety reasons, you both were kept quarantined. Away from everyone else. As soon as you all made it to the coast, Daichi informed Kiyoko about the situation and she acted accordingly.

It was definitely odd that neither of you had turned yet, and to be quite honest, you felt completely fine.

Other than the fact that it hurt like a bitch when that walker bit you, you felt relatively normal.

No hot flashes, no sickly pale skin, and your heart still functioned as it did any other day.

You glanced down at the bandaged wound on your leg and sighed,

_Please wake up, Oikawa..._

You thought, diverting your attention to his sleeping visage once again and you held his hand lovingly.

The events of earlier began to flood your memories, and you couldn't help but start choking up,

"Please wake up soon, Oikawa."

You muttered, a single tear falling from your eye and Oikawa jolted awake. His sudden action startled you so bad, that you hadn't even realized you'd fallen out of your chair,

"Where's Hinata, we've gotta get out of this office building."

He spoke, his voice still groggy, and he stared at the hospital IV's sticking out of his arm with curiousity,

"O-Oikawa?"

He ripped the IV's off and stood up, limping towards the door,

"We've gotta go! The zombies are gonna get in!-"

He shouted, attempting to unlock the padded door and his brows furrowed,

"Damn it, I don't have time for this--"

"Oikawa!"

You beamed, fresh tears beginning to flow down your face and you wrapped your arms around him in a warm embrace. Burying your face into his chest,

"(Y/n)? Where is everyone? Is Hinata okay?"

He asked endless questions, but the only thing you cared about right now was the fact that he was alive and safe.

You looked up at the tall male, a relieved smile plastered on your features as the tears streamed down your cheeks infinitely.

He looked down at you in confusion, but his gaze eventually softened,

"(Y/n), sweetheart. Why are you crying?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"The zombies all froze at the exact same time. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before."

Tanaka finished, bringing the warm beverage to his lips and Kiyoko finished scribbling the last of the report in her notebook,

"Strange, indeed."

The dark haired female muttered under her breath and Yachi came barreling through the door like a charging bull.

Kiyoko's dark gaze observed Yachi with curiousity, and the younger female inhaled deeply before stammering,

"Oikawa! The patient! H-He's awake!"

Tanaka's eyes widened in sheer shock,

"There's no way...I saw him get bit-"

Tanaka trailed off when Kiyoko stood up abruptly, her chair scraping against the tiled floor and she raced to the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Oikawa calmed down after you explained the entire situation to him and he muttered under his breath,

"I got bit?"

You nodded your head and his face scrunched in slight confusion,

"That can't be right. I feel completely fine."

Kiyoko reached for Oikawa's bitten arm and undid his bandage.

She wanted to check up on his wound, but to her surprise,

"What the hell..."

Her voice trembled with absolute shock, never had she ever witnessed something as bizarre as this,  
  
  
  
  
  


"It...healed?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_》》》》》_ **   
****


	13. Chapter 13

Daichi watched as his comrades splashed in the water and roughhoused.

Since the girls lived on the coastal region of the city, they were granted all access to the beautiful beach right next to their facility,

"I wanted to ask, do you think you guys could stay here for an entire week?"

Kiyoko questioned, and without turning to face her, Daichi replied,

"Depends..."

Kiyoko followed his gaze, observing the roudy teens in the water.

The sky was cloudy, and the waves were gentle. A light breeze passed through her dark locks, before she parted her lips to speak,

"(Y/n) and Oikawa. I wanna be able to study those two a bit more longer."

She chirped and Daichi's brows furrowed,

"Will they be okay?"

"Yes. We'll make sure they're taken care of."

Kiyoko reassured, and Daichi pursed his lips, obviously still a bit skeptical about it and the dark haired female placed a comforting hand to his shoulder,

"They'll be alright, Daichi. I promise. Those two could be the key to solving _everything._ "

Kiyoko spoke, and Daichi sighed,

"I know, but-"

He trailed off, continuing to watch the energetic group in front of him,

"A lot of people tend to forget because of the gangs, but we're all kids. Every last one of us."

He spoke, and Kiyoko studied his dark hues intently,

"Granted, the leaders are eighteen and nineteen, but I have people on my squadron that are as young as fifteen. Fourteen even."

He informed, turning to meet Kiyoko's gaze,

"Please promise me you'll do everything in your power to protect my crew. I wouldn't know what to do if an event like yesterday were to happen again. I can't lose them, these kids mean everything to me."

Daichi confessed, clenching his fist subconsciously and Kiyoko's gaze softened. Her dark hues glistened under the dim grey skies,

"You have my word, Daichi. The girls will ensure everyone's safety during your time here at our facility."

A small smile widened on her lips,

"If it makes you feel better, I can double the amount of ladies on surveillance."

"I'd appreciate that."

>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You guys will be staying here for a week, and I'm sorry but, we have to keep you guys quarantined. Just as a precaution."

Kiyoko explained, and you spoke,

"No need to apologize, I understand, but will we both be sharing this room then?"

Kiyoko nodded, and Oikawa sent you a flirtacious wink. You rolled your eyes whilst chuckling silently,

_I'm glad to see he's acting like himself,_

"We'll still allow visitations from your peers, and for you guys to explore the grounds, but everything will have to be monitored."

Kiyoko informed, before gesturing to the petite blonde girl at her side,

"This is Yachi, and she'll be the one looking after you when I'm not here."

Yachi gulped nervously as she waved politely to you both,

"May I ask, what kind of experiments will you be doing exactly?"

Oikawa questioned, and Kiyoko adjusted her glasses,

"I'll be able to explain it more thoroughly tomorrow, seeing as I have business to attend to today, but you both don't need to worry. It's nothing too crazy. Just some simple research studies and whatnot."

"Oh-"

The chair scraped against the tiled floor as Kiyoko made her way to the exit door,

"Your friends should be heading here right about now, they wanted to check on you guys."

Kiyoko said, inputting the code into the lock pad, and as soon as she opened the door. Her words were proven correct, your peers entered the room and immediately began bombarding you both with questions,

"Oikawa are you immune to the virus?!"

"Are you guys okay?!"

"How the hell did you guys survive being bit?"  
  
  


_Hell if I know...everything is all still a blur to me, but even so. If doing these experiments means there's a chance we can save humanity, then I'm all for it._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Oikawa used your lap as a pillow and napped shamelessly. Although, you didn't mind too much.

You stroked his hair as the rest of your peers chattered amongst themselves in the background,

"Oikawa took a liking to you, huh?"

Iwaizumi pointed out with a chuckle. He sat in the chair in front of you with crossed legs and you smiled,

"Yeah, I'm not too sure why though. He gave me a very vague answer last time I asked him about it."

Iwaizumi's expression shifted to a more serious one and your brows raised curiously. A moment of silence falling briefly between you both,

"I know why. I didn't want to tell you at first, out of respect for Oikawa, but I think you deserve to know the truth."

You perked up, and Iwaizumi looked to the ceiling, as if to gather his words,

"At first, I thought he was only being thirsty just because you were a girl, but then Matsukawa pointed out something."

_To be honest, that's what I believed as well, is that really not the case?_

"A while back, last year I think. Oikawa dated this girl from one of the female gangs. I don't know all the details about how they met, but I remember, they were both very close."

_Oikawa had a girlfriend? Wow..._

"Since she visited him often, we always saw her around. She was always so bubbly and happy. Not once did I ever see her without a smile."

He described, and you averted your gaze to the sleeping man in your lap,

_She was one of those people...always comforting to be around, always smiling, always making sure everyone's alright..._

_I wish I was more like that,_

"Though, they did have a pretty tough time communicating at first."

A smile forced it's way onto his lips as he recalled the memory, and you raised a brow,

"Bad communication? Why?"

You further questioned, and you watched as Iwaizumi did a strange hand signal that you couldn't recognize,

_Is he...signing?_

"She was deaf."

Your eyes widened, as you muttered under your breath,

"Deaf?"

"I know, being deaf during a zombie apocalypse? Talk about horrible luck."

The dark haired male said, and you listened intently, ushering him to continue with his story,

"--But, just like you, she loved music. However, since she couldn't exactly hear it, instead she'd place her hand on speakers or the instrument's exterior so she could feel the vibrations."

"I'm confused--"

You chirped, and Iwaizumi halted his words,

"You keep talking about her in past-tense. What happened? Did they break up?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"She passed away last year, her name was...Yui Sakiko."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**》》》》》** _


	14. Chapter 14

Hazel orbs searched for a certain man in question.

He had short curled brown hair, a flirtacious personality, and somewhat of an inflated ego, but he wasn't all that bad. Considering that the short female actually liked his presence enough to date him.

Her visage brightened when she spotted the man in question and she approached him, tapping his shoulder a few times in an attempt to grab his attention.

But, alas, he only continued on with his work. Scribbling on a map and organizing different paperwork. She frowned, and tugged on his arm gently, but Oikawa still remained adamant.

Oikawa had a habit of doing this everytime Yui was around, but it wasn't for the reasons you think,

"Okahwa!-"

She pronounced incorrectly, and the male's heart fluttered as he directed his attention to the small female in front of him. She pouted adorably and Oikawa couldn't resist the urge to hug her.

She lifted her hands and signed,

_'I was trying to talk to you. Why did you ignore me?'_

Oikawa pulled away, smiling sheepishly before signing back,

_'I'm sorry. It's just, it's cute when you say my name.'_

She shot him a deadpan look, causing him to cackle, and she grinned whilst rolling her eyes,

_'Idiot.'_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Oikawa stared at the resting female in front of him. Her breaths were low and quiet, and her chest rised in sync with it.

He began admiring her features absentmindedly, and began counting all the things he loved about her.

The way her long curly dark hair flowed down her back. Her adorable long eyelashes and faded freckles, and her radiant caramel colored skin.

You see, Yui, was what many in Japan referred to as a 'Hafu'. Her mother being American, whilst her father was Japanese.

He didn't know he could love someone so much, not until he met her, but he couldn't help but worry,

_Since she's deaf, the world is even more dangerous for her._

He sighed, before leaning in and planting a quick kiss on her forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Those two were inseparable."

Iwaizumi chirped, and you were amazed,

_Even...after losing the one he loved most. He knew he had to stay strong for his team,_

"Talking about this reminds me of the time they first started dating way back when."

A small smile widened on his lips,

"Oikawa would constantly forget that she was deaf."

You deadpanned,

_How do you...forget something like that?! He really is a moron!_

"You probably just remind him of her, and that's why he's so clingy. Even I can agree that you both share some similarities and attributes."

You looked down, observing Oikawa's sleeping face and you pursed your lips,

"I'm sure she was an amazing person, no doubt. However, I want Oikawa to remember that I'm not Yui, and I never will be."

You spoke softly, and Iwaizumi nodded in agreement,

"I get what you mean, and no matter how hard he tries to deny it. I know he's still grieving, and I know he still hasn't completely gotten over her. I mean...who could?"

A forlorn expression washed over his features,

"--But, thank you."

He continued and you parted your lips before questioning,

"For what?"

Iwaizumi's dark hues flickered towards Oikawa, and his gaze softened,

"You may not know it, but meeting you has helped him a lot, so, thank you."

A smile forced it's way onto your lips as you resisted the urge to cry. You could tell his team worried for Oikawa, just as Oikawa worried for them, and hearing about his girlfriend. It was truly heartbreaking,

"There's no need to thank me, after all, you guys are the ones who saved _me_."

_That's right...just a few weeks ago, it was only me. All alone. With no one by my side, and no one to talk to._

You glanced around the room, watching your peers crack jokes and share their most outrageous stories,

_If anything, I should be thanking them. For reminding me just how precious life is._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Let me introduce you both to our CV scanner."

The dark haired female named patting the oversized machine and you and Oikawa gawked at the advanced piece of technology,

"What's a CV scanner?"

You questioned, as Kiyoko gestured for Oikawa to lay his arm underneath said scanner,

"It's something the girls developed at my request, you see-"

She paused, before clicking a few buttons and eventually the machine sprang to life,

"--A lot of the girls here are mechanics and engineers. That's why they know how to fix boats, et cetera."

The machine proceeded to scan his arm and a slightly pained expression crossed his features,

"I'm sorry, I forgot to warn you, but it'll sting a bit."

Kiyoko informed and once the machine completed the scanning process. Oikawa stepped away from the machine,

"'CV' stands for Cuscuta virus. We named the virus after a parasitic flower that attaches itself to it's host and completely takes over."

She further explained, and you and Oikawa watched in silence as a photo slowly manifested on her laptop screen.

It showed, almost like an X-ray, of Oikawa's inflicted arm and she sucked in a breath as she read the results,

"I can't believe it."

"What? What's wrong?"

Oikawa leaned in, attempting to decipher the image and Kiyoko pointed an index finger to the screen,

"You see these things right here? These cells _are_ the virus. Meaning, you still are infected, technically."

She spoke and your eyes widened in shock,

_That can't be right! Then...how is he able to function normally?!_

Judging by the change in his demeanor and expression, you could tell he too was surprised and feared for his future,

"But, for some reason. The cells have remained dormant, and only linger in this region of your forearm. Which is good actually, if the virus had spread throughout your body, you probably would've been a goner by now."

Oikawa exhaled a breath of relief,

"However, since you're still a carrier for Cuscuta. I want you to limit close contact with other people, and absolutely _do not_ share drinks or food."

Oikawa nodded his head, and after exchanging a few more words. Kiyoko turned to you and gestured towards the machine,

"Your turn now, (Y/n)."

She chirped and you gulped nervously as you plopped down on a nearby chair. Placing your bitten leg underneath the scanner carefully and the same process as before ensued. The image of your leg slowly began to manifest on her screen.

After reading your results, she was rendered speechless,

"(Y/n)...you..."

She muttered, not even able to form words and a concerned look washed over your features,

"What's wrong?"

_Is it something bad?!_

She removed her glasses, and ran a hand through her silky dark locks,

"You're completely clean. It's almost as if you never even got bitten in the first place."

She pointed out, and Oikawa grinned. He was happy that you were okay at least,

"Do you understand what this means?"

She stood up from her seat, and placed an encouraging hand on your shoulder,

"You _are_ the cure, and I strongly believe that you're the one that's gonna save us all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I broadcasted our status report over the radio, Kiyoko."

Yachi spoke, and Kiyoko nodded as she finished jotting down information in her notebook. However, she froze as she realized a crucial detail.

You see, since Kiyoko and her gang were actively working towards finding a vaccine for this awful disease. They thought it would only be wise to broadcast their results over the radio stations. That way, if they ever did find a cure for it, people could come and get their fair share of vaccinations,

"Please don't tell me you broadcasted (Y/n)'s results."

Yachi's eyebrows curled upwards as slight fear pulsated throughout her body,

"Well, of course I did. I wanted to make sure to include every detail in the report."

Kiyoko 'tched', diverting her attention to the desk in front of her,

"Well...Nothing we can do about it now, and besides, I think it'll be okay."

Yachi gulped anxiously,

_Why was Kiyoko so worried for?_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_A deep chuckle escaped his lips,_

_"Hear that Ushijima? We're gonna be living lavish pretty soon."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**》》》》》》》》** _   
_**[Edit: I'm sorry I couldn't provide a picture of Yui. All you guys need to know is that she's very pretty ^-^** _


	15. Chapter 15

**_Crunch..._ **

**_Thwack..._ **

**_Crack..._ **   
  
  
  
  
  


The revolting noises filled the air as Tendou repeatedly lifted the baseball bat and slammed it back down on the zombie's head whilst singing along to the rap music blaring through his headphones. Blood splattered everywhere, albeit, conveniently missed his clothes,

"Doo~! La!~ La!~"

He hummed, and Ushijima watched nonchalantly as his colleague unnecessarily beat the creature senseless.

Almost, as if he knew he was there, The red-haired teen paused his murder session and turned to the dark haired male standing behind him. His lips immediately curling into a cheshire grin,

"Hi Ushi!"

He waved, breathing a bit heavily. Who knew killing zombies would be such a workout?

"Is that really necessary? It's already dead, and you're wasting time. Hurry up and head to the van."

Ushijima said, with that same monotonous expression he always held,

"Alrighty then, nothing wrong with making sure it's dead though. It's just like that movie 'Zombieland', have you seen it? They mention that double tap is always importa--"

Terushima clenched a fist and gritted his teeth in irritation,

"I swear to god, Tendou. Reference another zombie film and I'm duct-taping your mouth shut as soon as we step into this van."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Kiyoko, do you think it'd be okay if I visited the beach?"

You questioned, desperately hoping that she'd say yes. As much as you loved the freetime, staying cooped up in this room all the time was suffocating,

"I don't see a problem with it."

She responded, her fingers clacking against the computer's keyboard and Oikawa perked up,

"Does that mean I can go too?"

He inquired and Kiyoko was quick to shut him down, as always,

"As I've stated before, you're still a carrier for Cuscuta. So, you have to stay here--"

"Ugh!-"

He whined, flopping back onto the bed in frustration,

"Quit being such a crybaby, you'll only be here for a few more days."

She explained, halting her work as she averted her gaze to the distressed male,

"It's so stuffy in this damn room!-"

He went on and on, complaining about how much he missed the outdoors and sunlight. You giggled at him as you pulled on your boots, and you dusted off your skirt,

**_(A/N: Your outfit is at the top, and it's where it'll be posted for the rest of the series :)]_ **

"I'll see you later, Oikawa! Behave and don't stress Kiyoko out!"

You beamed, sending him a playful wink, but he only glared at you menacingly. Which caused you to cackle boisterously as you closed the door behind you.

Your footsteps disappeared down the corridor and a brief moment of silence filled the atmosphere before Kiyoko turned to Oikawa. Crossing her arms over her bust firmly,

"Will you stop bitching if I ask Yachi to bring down some snacks for you?"

Oikawa pursed his lips and sat up, sitting criss cross applesauce. Was he seriously going to let her bribe him with food? Of course, but that's besides the point,

"I'm going to be fat by the time you let me out of quarantine, but yes. Ask her to bring some beer too."

Kiyoko was going to lecture him about underage drinking, seeing as he wasn't exactly twenty one yet, but considering the fact that they're in the middle of an apocalypse; She figured it would be the least of their worries. Plus, if it meant that she wouldn't have to hear his mouth anymore, then by all means. Get the man some beer,

"Sure thing."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The beach was closed off by a large gate, and connected to the girl's facility. So, it was completely safe to travel back and forth,

"Hey!"

You exclaimed, your long (h/c) hair whipping against the ocean breeze as you waved to girls patrolling atop the large gates and they both smiled,

"Hi (Y/n)! You finally decided to come check out the beach?"

The black haired female beamed and you nodded,

"Yep! I wish I could've visited it sooner though. The ocean's beautiful!"

The tall dark haired female smiled, before continuing with her patrols. There were only two girls on surveillance duty at the moment, which you found a bit strange at first. Considering how big their facility was, but Kiyoko told you that since they resided on the coast rather than the inland. There wasn't too much zombie activity to begin with.

You removed your shoes and socks and tiptoed into the cold water, the brisk ocean breeze was refreshing and the sound of the waves calmed your soul,

_No offense to the guys or anything, but being here almost makes me wish I stumbled upon the female gangs instead._

You closed your eyes, allowing yourself to fully enjoy the peaceful moment.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The short haired girl peered over the gate's wall curiously, narrowing her eyes as she scanned the terrain. Instinctively tightening the grip on her weapon,

"I could've sworn I heard something."

She muttered under her breath, and the black haired female jogged towards her,

"Something wrong Sayuri?"

She questioned, but she simply shook her head, as a slight breeze passed through her toffee colored locks,

"Nothing, it's probably just me overreacting."

A moment of silence passed as the taller female swerved on her heel and started on the opposite path,

"Mmph!--"

She grunted, attempting to break free as a random pair of arms engulfed her. The sound of a struggle filled the atmosphere and Sayuri's eyes widened as she watched her comrade flail her arms desperately.

She couldn't make out who the mysterious person was, but she knew for a fact that they were male. Judging by their muscular build and height.

Immediately, she reached for the radio at her side and shouted,

"We have a breach! There's a suspicious figure on the--"

She gasped as a shadow blocked the cloudy skies behind her, and reluctantly she looked back. Her heart pulsed anxiously, and the hand that gripped the radio grew clammy.

Before she even had time to react, she collapsed onto the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The broken radio beside the unconscious teen emitted a deafening static noise and Tendou crushed the object with his foot before lowering his bandana face mask. The wind nipping at his cheeks,

"Would you look at that? The girl we're looking for is right there splashing around in the water. Isn't that convenient?"

Tendou spoke, pointing at you, whom was completely oblivious to what had just occured.

Terushima stood up straight, and shifted his weight onto one leg,

"That makes our jobs a whole 'lot easier, then. I'll radio Ushijima and tell him that we've got the girl. You go ahead and retrieve her."

Tendou nodded before pulling the black bandana mask over his nose and continuing on with the mission.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You smiled, inhaling deeply and taking in one last breath of fresh air,

"That's enough for today. I think I'll go back inside now."

You spoke, wording your thoughts out loud as you put on your shoes,

_I know Oikawa is probably bored out of his mind right now. I'll ask him if he wants to play some video games later,_

"Don't leave. Won't you play with us some more?"

You froze,

_What the--_

You trembled in fear. You couldn't recognize the voice at all,

_Could this be a prank? Of course not, I'm the only one here right now!_

Before you could take off or react, at the speed of light you were rendered unconsious. In all your years, you've never seen someone move so fast in your entire life,

"Don't worry, sweetie. You'll be with us from here on out."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tendou carried you over his shoulder and threw open the backdoors to the van, before placing you inside gently.

He adjusted you so that you were in a more comfortable position before climbing into the van as well. Slamming the doors shut behind him.

The redhead watched as Kaname, his acquaintance and fellow gang member, tighten your restraints, and he slicked a hand through his jet black hair,

"Say-"

Kaname started, staring at the unconscious female below him and Tendou raised a brow,

"No one warned me that she'd be hot."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**》》》》》》** _


	16. Chapter 16

The sound of an engine and distant chatter filled your ears,

_An engine?_

_I'm in a car?_

_How did I get here?_

Your head pounded relentlessly, and you were nauseatingly dizzy,

"Give me the aux chord, your playlist is trash."

"Shut the hell up-"

_Voices? I don't recognize any of them. Who the hell are they and where am I?_

You winced, before slowly opening your eyes. Your vision was a bit blurred at first, but eventually it cleared.

You blinked awkwardly, as a pair of violet hues stared into your own and the male in front of you physically tensed,

"Tendou, did you give her enough chloroform? I think she's waking up."

Kaname chirped,

"God damn it, Tendou. I thought I told you to double check that you had enough to knock her out for the entire ride."

Terushima lectured, and Tendou simply shrugged,

"Whoopsie."

Ushijima turned the wheel, making a swift left before the stoic male added,

"It's fine, Terushima. Not like it really matters anyway. Even if it wasn't enough to keep her knocked out. She'll still be too weak to even fight back."

He informed and he was indeed correct. You couldn't even muster enough energy to at least sit up. Your limbs felt like thick jelly,

"Where am I? Who are you people."

You croaked, your voice raspy and soft, and Terushima turned to you before flashing a pearly smile,

"We're your kidnappers, but let's introduce ourselves formally."

Terushima straightened his posture and shifted in his seat,

"I'm Yuji Terushima, nice to meet you."

He stuck his tongue out playfully, deliberately showing off his piercing,

"--And I'm Satori Tendou."

The redheaded teen across from you waved eagerly, and your brows furrowed as you studied the odd group in front of you,

_What a bunch of weirdos..._

"--And I'm Kaname. Kaname Satsujin."

The dark haired male beside you spoke, and his gaze softened. A small smile widening on his lips and you frowned,

"Where are you guys taking me?"

_I need to at least figure out where I'm headed. Then, I may be able to escape and find my way back to Daichi and the others._

_However, the chloroform's gonna keep me out of commission for a long time. Which isn't good,_

"We're taking you to our base. We can't say the exact location though, obviously, but don't worry. You'll have lots of fun there."

Tendou grinned, and your vision began to fade as you felt a massive wave of fatigue spread throughout your body. Your head dipped a few times, before you eventually fainted once again.

Your body falling limp against the van's interior and it was silent for a brief moment. Ushijima parted his lips to speak, interrupting the quiet atmosphere,

"Terushima."

He spoke, grabbing the blond's attention and Terushima directed his gaze towards the emotionless man in the driver's seat,

"Yeah? What's up."

He inquired, crossing his arms and Ushijima's brows furrowed as they entered the underground garage attached to Terushima's base,

"Listen--"

It didn't take long for the dark haired male to find a vacant parking space and he turned the key. Switching the vehicle off as he removed it from the ignition,

"Make sure she's hidden from everyone else in this place, and I don't want any of you talking about her to the others."

Ushijima stated firmly, and Terushima raised a brow,

"Why not? Do you have a problem with the way I run my gang?"

"--Yeah I do."

He said bluntly, before further explaining the reasoning behind his decision,

"I'm not sure what kind of shitshow you run here at this place, but I know for a fact that you and your gang constantly involve yourselves with shady people. I can't put her safety at risk just because a bunch of guys wanna act like they haven't seen a person of the opposite sex before."

Terushima 'tched' in annoyance,

"Whatever, I don't even know anyone here that would act like that."

"Really?"

Ushijima persisted, and Terushima racked his brain,

"Yea-- Oh, actually wait..."

He trailed off, as a few offhanded instances came to mind and Ushijima opened his door. Halting momentarily before stepping out,

"I only chose to collaborate with you because it was more convenient for me, and our views somewhat align. However, ultimately, I'm only here for the girl and her special immunity to the virus. Don't forget that."

He finished, before closing the door shut behind him, and Terushima 'tched',

"Hey! My guys aren't weird like that! Don't accuse them! If anything, I bet Kaname's probably the type to pull some bullcrap like that! It's even in the name, _Satsujin-_ "

The blond ranted as he stepped out of the vehicle and Ushijima opened the rear double doors,

"Kaname, take (Y/n) to her room."

Ushijima ordered, and Kaname nodded his head. He grabbed you and threw you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before heading towards the door at the end of the garage.

You see, although Kaname was fairly new to Ushijima's gang. He's proven his loyalty to Wakatoshi multiple times. So, he knew he could trust Kaname's assistance on this mission,

"Quit acting like you're some kind of saint. You're not innocent, you're the one that organized the plan to kidnap her in the first place."

Terushima pointed out, and Tendou whistled a tune as they followed after Kaname,

"I never claimed to be a saint. Though, I can assure you that I have humanity's best interest in mind."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You jolted awake, and immediately scanned your surroundings. You were in a room of some sort, and leaning against the door with his arms crossed, was a male you'd soon come to recognize as 'Ushijima'.

Kaname and Tendou sat in chairs in front of the bed you slept on and they both perked up simultaneously after you had awoken.

The events that took place earlier began to flood your memories and you ignored the pounding sensation in your head. Terushima looked up, and spoke,

"Finally awake I see?"

He pointed out, his lips widening to a smug grin and you replied,

"Where am I?"

You questioned, your voice still a bit hoarse, and the blond teen explained,

"You're currently at the headquarters of my gang."

He replied, standing up straight and you raised a brow,

"Wait a second, _headquarters._ Does that mean you guys own more than one building and region?"

He chuckled deeply,

"Something like that. You see, we're only able to own all this land because my gang makes really good money."

"--Money?"

You interjected, furrowing your brows,

"Why would a trivial thing like money matter in a zombie apocalypse?"

"Oh, dear."

The shocked looks they sent you, caused you to become a bit anxious,

_You mean to tell me, that along with forming their respective territories. They also developed a means of currency? But, Kiyoko and the others never mentioned anything like this before,_

"I doubt your friends even know about it either, and I don't blame them."

He started, pausing for a moment to collect his words and he continued,

"You see, the money we used before the apocalypse is virtually useless now. It's not worth a damn thing."

He pointed out, and you listened to his words intently,

"However, recently, a new kind of currency has been implemented and gangs everywhere have been using it. It's only a matter of time before your friends hop on the trend as well. After all, they'll _have_ to if they want to survive."

The very idea made you sick to your stomach. Having to worry about money during an apocalypse?! Is this some kind of horrible joke?!

"What do they call this 'currency', and why do you guys have so much of it?"

You interrogated, and Terushima was more than happy to answer,

"Just like the other gangs, we export things as well. For instance, the female gangs export medicine, and the Crows export hardware, and so forth."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he parted his lips to speak,

"Only difference is that we mostly do it for monetary gain, while they mostly do it to maintain bonds and manpower."

You were rendered speechless,

_Something like money...shouldn't matter in a dire situation like this! What if it becomes widespread and they force people to starve or kick them out of their territories just because they don't have the money?!_

_I won't stand for this,_

"But, the reason we're so rich. Is because we export things that no one can resist."

You perked up at his words and Terushima opened the dresser's compartment before tossing you a wad of cash. The action startling you a bit,

"We deal drugs to other gangs. If you want to make money quick, that's the route to go."

You studied the lump of cash sitting on your lap. It was a strange white color and the surface of each dollar read,

_'100 geonds'_

Ushijima furrowed his brows after hearing Terushima's statement,

"Don't listen to him. There are more honorable ways of making money in this society."

Terushima cackled, before he glanced at his phone, checking for the time,

"Well, I'm sorry we couldn't chat more, but duty calls. If you ever need anything, tell me. Think of me as your really cool mobster sugar daddy or something."

He threw up a peace sign and you visibly cringed,

"These two will watch over you for the time being, but we'll talk later."

Ushijima spoke, before the two gang leaders exited the room. Leaving an air of silence behind and you averted your gaze to the money sitting in your lap,  
  
  
  
  


_Who even created this type of currency, and why do they insist on having people use it now._

_None of it adds up..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_》》》》》》_ **


	17. Chapter 17

Daichi slammed his fist on the table, and Kiyoko flinched. She felt horrible, knowing that she'd let him down, but most of all. She let _you_ down, she couldn't even ensure your safety when it counted most,

"I'm so sorry, Daichi. They snuck up on us when we least expected--"

Daichi shot up from his seat, his chair crashing to the ground loudly as his brows furrowed,

"You promised me! That you wouldn't let _anything_ happen to my crew! You lied to me!"

He exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the dark haired female and she silenced herself. After all, he was right. There was no one else to blame for this except herself,

"What did the girls say?! The ones who were patrolling?! Did they see who took her?!"

Daichi spoke, approaching Kuroo who had just entered the room, and Kuroo placed a comforting hand to his shoulder,

"Sadly, no. They wore masks to protect their identities."

The taller male informed, and Daichi grumbled under his breath,

"Damn it-"

He turned away, attempting to devise a plan,

"Let's launch a search party immediately! If we leave now, perhaps we can find her by tomorrow or the day after."

Daichi proposed, before walking over to the closet to retrieve his rifle and coat. He pulled both items on before Kuroo prompted the distressed male to halt,

"Daichi, we understand how you feel."

He said, as Hinata cast Daichi a worried glance and the dark haired leader stopped in his tracks. Gripping the rifle at his side,

"It's nighttime right now. We won't be able to scout effectively in the dark. We'll organize a search party tomorrow and leave first thing in the morning, alright?"

Kuroo suggested, and Daichi sighed,

"Fine. We're leaving extra early though--"

He replied, before marching out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him. A moment of silence passed before Hinata turned to Nishinoya,

"I've noticed that Daichi seems to be very sensitive towards topics regarding the wellbeing of his gang. He doesn't even like it when we joke about getting hurt. Why is that?"

Hinata inquired, searching Nishinoya's dark hues for answers and a serious expression crossed his features,

"Back then. When the virus first hit, and the gangs were still being established. There was another guy leading our gang, not Daichi."

The ginger listened intently as he pulled up a chair and sat alongside the shorter male,

"This was before you joined, but, back then, Daichi worked really hard so he could make it onto the delivery crew."

A foreign emotion glazed over Nishinoya's dark orbs,

"He ended up making it, however, on his very first delivery mission. The entire squadron ended up being wiped out by a swarm of zombies that appeared out of the blue."

Hinata's pupils dilated,

_The entire group? Got wiped out?_

"Of course, Daichi was the only one to make it back alive and since our previous leader died during that mission. Daichi took over."

Nishinoya spoke, and Hinata croaked,

"I...had no idea."

He said with a saddened expression, and Nishinoya's gaze lingered on the door,

"He doesn't like talking about it."

He stated, before averting his gaze to his lap as he clenched his fists unknowingly,

"I can't even begin to imagine all the fucked up things he might've witnessed."  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_It was dark, and only a single source of light hung from the ceiling._

_He didn't know where he was._

_All that surrounded him was just empty nothingness. No buildings, no roads, no trees, hell, not even a sky,_

_"Hello?"_

_He spoke into the void, but alas, only his echo remained. He pursed his lips, about to walk along the dimly lit path ahead of him when a voice replied,_

_"Daichi?"_

_He froze, somehow recognizing the strangely familiar voice, and turned towards the sobbing girl behind him._

_Her long (h/c) hair was messy, and covered her eyes. Tears of blood streaming down her cheeks endlessly,_

_"How could you do this to me, Daichi? You left me!"_

_(Y/n)!-_

_Oh no..._

_What is she doing here?! She's all beat up, what the hell happened?!_

_The dark haired male rushed to her side, his eyebrows knitting together in worry,_

_"Daichi! Please come save me!"_

_You screamed, clutching onto him as you slowly began to fade,_

_"(Y/n)! What's going on?!"_

**_"Daichi!"_ **

Daichi sat up, jolting awake as he breathed heavily. He scanned his surroundings as his heartbeat and breathing slowly regulated themselves.

Once he finally calmed down, he glanced out of the window, observing the moon and violet colored sky,

_It was...only a dream?_

He exhaled a shaky breath, before walking over to his closet and pulling on a shirt.

He clicked open his room door, and started down the hallway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Daichi crouched down to grab the soda out of the vending machine. His mind wandered but eventually he was pulled out of his thoughts when a voice chirped,

"Can't sleep?"

Daichi glanced up, his dark hues interlocking with Yachi's,

"No."

He replied, standing up and straightening his posture,

"Me neither. Hearing about what happened to (Y/n), makes me really nervous."

The blonde female added, as she walked over to the vending machine and chose her desired beverage,

"Yeah...me too."

He responded, opening the can's lid with a quiet 'pop' and taking a quick sip,

"Well, since we're both wide awake. Why don't we take a walk? Might help us take our minds off of things for a bit."

Yachi smiled, attempting to at least put on a brave face for Daichi, and the male mirrored her kind grin,

"Sure. Sounds nice."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Tendou should be back soon, and I'm sure Ushijima should be finishing up his meeting---What...the hell are you doing?-"

Kaname inquired, watching you search around the room desperately and knock against the wooden floorboards,

"I'm looking for a potential escape route."

You returned, shushing him curtly and his face scrunched in confusion. However, when you knelt down and pressed your ear against the floorboard, your skirt hiked up your legs slightly and he gulped nervously,

_It's a long shot, but if I can at least find an underground passageway, or figure out if another room is attached to this one, then maybe..._

Your brows furrowed when the sound of footsteps grabbed your attention,

_What the?--_

You thought, turning around and your breath hitched.

Kaname stood over you, his dark bangs shadowing over his visage, and an eerie glint glazed over his lavender hues,

"K-Kaname?"

You chirped, and the door kicked open, startling you both,

"Hey losers!~ I brought food!"

Tendou sang, and Kaname flashed him a closed eyed smile, almost as if nothing had even occured,

"Thanks, Tendou."

You watched Kaname with a frightened expression on your face,

_What the hell was that?_

_There's no way. Am I overthinking things?_

You didn't wanna be quick to assume, but at the same time, you _knew_ you couldn't let your guard down around him,

_I don't think I have to worry too much about the other guys harming me, seeing as they would've done it by now, but Kaname..._

Somehow knowing you were staring at him, he directed his attention towards you and extended a hand,

"Come on, (Y/n). Why don't you take a break from that and join us?"

He offered, and you stood up, ignoring his hand,

"I can get up on my own."

You replied, dusting off your skirt,

_I need to hurry up and get the hell out of this place._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_》》》》》》_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This caused some confusion on Wattpad but!! Kaname is not Moniwa!! Kaname is just another teen who happens to have the same name!! But they are 2 different people!!


	18. Chapter 18

"What?! (Y/n)'s been kidnapped?! Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything?!"

Oikawa exclaimed, as Kiyoko approached the door steadily,

"You have to stay here--"

"Hell no! I'm going with the search party. I don't care what you have to say."

He interjected, furrowing his brows and Kiyoko's lips formed a line,

"Oikawa--"

"I'm going whether you like it or not. You're worried because I carry the Cuscuta virus, and yet the search party's venturing out into a zombie infested city. So, does it really even matter?"

He inquired, putting on his coat as he grabbed the pistol sitting on the countertop. He checked the ammo, counting how many bullets he had before tucking the weapon away in it's holster.

He did have a point after all, so Kiyoko had no choice but to agree. In a hushed tone, she muttered,

"Alright then, you can go."

>>>>>>>>>

"Why did you guys take me?!"

You questioned harshly, glaring at the dark haired male in front of you, but his expression still remained stoic as ever,

"You see, (Y/n)."

Ushijima started, standing up from his seated position and you couldn't help but be slightly intimidated,

_Holy hell this dude is tall--_

You thought, taking a few steps back instinctively,

"Kiyoko's not the only person trying to create a vaccine. I'm in the process of developing one myself, and I can't allow Kiyoko to find it before I do. It's that simple."

He explained nonchalantly, and your brows furrowed,

"--And once we develop the vaccine, we'll charge people fifty geonds to receive their vaccinations. It's a win-win situation."

You clenched a fist as anger pulsated throughout your body. Is that all people can think about?! _Money?!_ Even during a time like this?!

"You guys are horrible people!"

You shouted, and a surprised, yet confused expression washed over his features,

"I'm not sure I follow? We're trying to help restore humanity are we not? Why would we be horrible people?"

He returned, awaiting your explanation, and you gave him a piece of your mind right then and there,

"People are suffering! Their friends and family are dying in front of their eyes as we speak, and you're only concerned with how you're gonna profit off of that?! As Terushima stated before, a lot of people don't even know that geonds exist! So, how in the hell would they even gather enough money in time to buy a vaccine?!"

You pointed out, clearly frustrated with not only him, but _everything_. The fact that there's still a means of currency even in an entire _apocalypse._ Being kidnapped and taken away to a gang filled with suspicious people, and having people rely on you to be the quote, 'cure' that'll save humanity.

Of course you wanted to help people, that was your main reason for even doing all this in the first place, but even so. There were times you felt overwhelmed by this huge responsibility.

You cursed at yourself when you felt tears beginning to prick the corners of your eyes and you swerved on your heel curtly. Marching towards the exit, and even Ushijima was stunned by your words,

_She's absolutely right..._

_What the hell was I thinking?_

Ushijima pondered his thoughts, and you halted,

"Threaten me all you want, but I'll never accept those terms, and I won't help you. All you bastards care about is getting rich while others suffer, and I want no part of it."

You spoke softly, before lightly jogging towards the door and without thinking, Ushijima reached for your wrist. Grabbing it firmly, in an attempt to stop you from leaving.

You winced, and Ushijima's dark hues noticed the glistening tear rolling down your cheek,

_She's....crying?..._

"Ow! You're hurting me!"

You whimpered, attempting to break away from his unconventionally strong hold, and his eyes widened before he pulled away,

"S-Sorry..."

He stared at his palm as you closed the door shut behind you, and Tendou lead you back to your room,

_I never knew...a woman's arm could be so fragile..._

His hand fell to his side, as his gaze lingered on the spot you previously stood,

_This whole time...I was the one that was wrong._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>  
  


"What the hell?! We've only had her here for two days and you're already trying to return her?!"

Terushima spat out his water, and Ushijima nodded firmly,

"I've come to realize that I've made a mistake."

Ushijima said sincerely and the blond-haired teen only continued to stare at him like he was crazy,

"It's not like we can just waltz up to their doorstep and give her back like nothing happened! Did you seriously think they would've let something like that slide?!"

Ushijima pursed his lips,

"Well....yeah."

Terushima pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation,

_He acts all serious and stoic, but in reality, this dude is a complete moron!_

"--I figured, if we apologized properly and returned (Y/n) peacefully. Perhaps they would've forgiven us."

Terushima sighed, running a hand through his locks,

"I'm sorry, Ushijima, but we can't do that. We're already in too deep."

He pointed out, before averting his gaze towards the cracked open window. A soft breeze blowing in,

"You don't have to worry too much, though--"

Ushijima raised a brow, and Terushima paused briefly before he continued,

"--I have a feeling something's gonna happen."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kaname whistled a tune as he twirled the keys with his index finger. The strange melody echoing throughout the corridor.

He made a swift left, into the opposite hallway and his footsteps gradually slowed.

A creepy smile forced it's way onto his lips, as he dreamt of the plan he had in store for you.

The very thought making him grow excited, but he knew he had to restrain himself. Otherwise, the event wouldn't be as pleasurable and he wanted to make sure he savoured every moment of it,

"Just you wait. My darling, (Y/n)."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Alright guys, before we set up camp tonight I'd like to discuss the whereabouts of (Y/n)."

Daichi spoke, and the group listened intently. Waiting patiently for his next words,

"After conducting some research, Kiyoko found out that there was an underground gang staying not too far from the coast. That's most likely where (Y/n) is being held captive."

He informed, before gesturing to the radio hooked onto his pants,

"We should be able to reach her by tomorrow night. Kiyoko will give us our route via the radio walkie-talkies."

Daichi inhaled deeply before exhaling,

"Tomorrow is when we'll be in contact with this enemy gang. So be careful, and be prepared to fight."  
  
  


>>>>>>>>  
  


"Alright then, I'm gonna head out. Sleep well, (Y/n)!~"

Tendou beamed, and you grabbed his sleeve, causing him to observe you with curiousity,

"(Y/n)? You okay?"

_Should I tell him? About how unsafe I feel around Kaname..._

_Maybe I shouldn't._

_What if he ends up saying I'm the one that's overreacting?_

"(Y/n)?"

He repeated, and after much internal debate, you let go,

"Nothing...nevermind."

Tendou studied your visage a bit longer, attempting to decipher your strange demeanor, but alas, he didn't want to keep you up after curfew,

"Alright then. Goodnight, (Y/n)."  
  


_Maybe..._

_Maybe I am just reading too much into things..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**》》》》》》》** _


	19. Chapter 19

The sound of the door creaking open caused you to wake up from your rather peaceful slumber. Being in a zombie apocalypse and all, you managed to become a pretty light sleeper. Which was a good thing of course,

_Is it morning already? Who's at the door? Is it Tendou?_

You questioned, rubbing away the grogginess from your eyes as you sat up slightly. The shadowy silhouette hadn't even bothered to turn on the light, and subconsciously, you knew he harbored ill-intentions. You froze when he clicked the door closed behind him gently.

His boots clucked against the floorboards quietly as you trembled in fear. You were scared out of your mind,

_Who is that?! What are they doing in here?!_

The bed creaked silently as he maneuvered on top of you and the moonlight spilling in from the window illuminated his face, revealing his identity.

There was no mistaking it, it was definitely Kaname. This _entire_ time, your gut feeling about him was correct,

"Somebody! Somebody help m!--"

He clamped a hand over your mouth, and your brows curled in worry when you spotted the knife in his right hand. It glistened menacingly in the dark, and your screams were muffled.

He brought his index finger to his lips, gesturing for you to quiet down and his lips curled into a terrifying smile,

"Don't worry (Y/n). I won't hurt you."

He whispered, and you thrashed about, attempting to kick him off, but your efforts were feeble,

"You don't want to alert anyone do you? Especially not during our special moment."

_'Special moment' The fuck?!_

His words only encouraged you to fight back harder, and he spoke,

"I'm not here to hurt you, honey. I'm here to break you out of here--"

Your eyes widened when you interlocked your (e/c) hues with his. The glint in his eye was dangerous, and unnatural,

"I'll take you with me, and we'll start a new life. _Together._ "

_What the hell is he going on about?!_

He continued, speaking way too fast for you to process any of it, although, even if he did talk at a normal pace. You probably wouldn't have been able to comprehend his crazy rambling anyways,

"--And that's why I'm taking you with me. We were chosen by a higher power to _be_ together."

You halted your thrashing,

_Actually, this might work in my favor. I can pretend to agree to go with him, and when he leasts expects it. I'll attack._

It wasn't the best plan, but it was all you could come up with on the spot. He lowered his palm, uncovering your mouth, and you parted your lips to speak,

"Alright then, I'll go with you."

You replied, and his visage brightened in a horrifying way,

_I'm not sure what's scarier, stumbling across a horde of zombies or him._

Slowly, he crawled off of you, watching your every move as you pulled on your shoes and coat timidly. Once you finished, he chirped,

"Are you ready, my love?"

He inquired, pulling open the room door, and the bright light shining in from the corridor exposed his current attire.

His white blouse and dark jeans were a bit tousled, and just like his knife and face, his clothing was also stained with blood. None of it was dried either, meaning, he must've committed some atrocious acts _very_ recently. Most likely on his way here.

You gulped nervously, somehow sensing your anxieties, his gaze softened as he reached for your hand. Planting a soft kiss to the back of your palm before pulling away,

"There's nothing to be scared of. I promise I won't let anyone come between our love."

He informed, before holding the door open for you.

Reluctantly, you stepped into the eerie hallway and from your peripheral vision you could see a figure sitting beside the door. Curious, you directed your full attention towards the mysterious lump and you nearly puked.

You gasped, falling on your rear as you forced down the rising bile stinging your throat,

"Oh my god!-"

You recognized him as one of Terushima's security guards, and he was slumped over a pool of his own blood,

"Come on, (Y/n), we've gotta leave before someone catches us."

He spoke, completely unfazed by the dead body slouched against the wall. He grabbed your arm, pulling you to your feet as he quickly started down the corridor,

_I'm so sorry..._

_This is all my doing. If I had just-- trusted my instincts._

You forcibly blinked away the tears when you felt your eyes beginning to water,

_I'm sorry..._

After allowing yourself a moment to grieve, you regathered your composure as a determined look crossed your features.

(E/c) orbs glared at an oblivious Kaname; Too busy navigating the hallways to notice your growing anger.

At record speed, you jerked your hand away from his and snatched his knife, successfully catching him off guard and his eyes widened in shock,

"What are you doing?--"

He was cut off when you slashed his left eye and he doubled over in pain, clutching it desperately,

"Ugh!-"

He howled in agony, and the adrenaline spread throughout your body as you bolted down the opposite end of the corridor. Pumping your legs as fast as they physically were able to,

**_"God damn it! You fucking bitch!"_ **

He boomed, staggering to his feet, and he jogged to the security guard's lifeless body and grabbed the gun sitting in it's holster. Hearing him yell so loudly made you flinch, and your nerves pulsed with anxiety.

Immediately, he began chasing after you,

_I don't think he'll kill me, however, he definitely won't just let that off the hook so easily,_

You grumbled a,

"Shit."

Before turning left into a random hallway,

_Please...don't let anyone else die today._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Terushima! Two people have been shot! Kaname's gone completely insane!"

Tendou shouted, and Terushima furrowed his brows. Absolute chaos had been unleashed within the gang's facility, people running to and fro frantically whilst Kaname shot anyone who dared to cross his path. Luckily though, he hadn't shot anyone in any vital organs,

"Damn it, I knew something wasn't right with him."

Terushima muttered, and upon spotting the trio, you perked up and crouched down beside them,

"Guys!--"

You exclaimed, relieved to see that they were still alive and Ushijima immediately began berating you,

"(Y/n)! What are you still doing here?! You've gotta leave _now!_ You're way too important to be killed by that crazy bastard--"

He lectured and you peered over the table, watching as Kaname let out a string of curses,

"How could you do this to me, (Y/n)?! Can't you see I'm doing all of this for you?! We were _meant_ to rule the world together!"

He shouted, and Terushima's brows furrowed in concern,

"--What the hell..."

"It's a long story, but I have a feeling he's not gonna kill me. I can't risk anyone else getting injured, so I'll run past him and lead him away from you all."

You spoke, standing up but Terushima pulled you back down and you shot him a confused glance,

"Yeah, no. We're not gonna gamble the life of humanity's last hope on the fact that you have a _'feeling'_."

The blond chided as he leaned his head against the table's leg; Cocking his shotgun,

"Look, I have a plan."

He paused momentarily to grab his radio and he contacted the rest of his gang; Warning them of the current situation and ordering them to arm themselves.

It was hard to drown out Kaname's temper tantrum, but you all listened to his words intently,

"I already have my men rushing down here as we speak. So, I want all three of you to make a break for it when I engage him. Since he'll be distracted, it'll be easier for you guys to slip away."

Terushima explained, and Ushijima furrowed his brows,

"--No, we're not leaving you."

He stated, but Terushima was quick to interject,

"I'm not asking, and besides. I'm not going to abandon my gang, especially not after what this shithead's done."

Ushijima pursed his lips and Tendou's demeanor was somber,

"(Y/n), I know you've been curious, so before you guys leave. Please listen to what I have to say."

You perked up at his words, and Terushima's brown orbs interlocked with your curious (e/c) hues,

"The new currency being introduced to us, geonds, is apart of the New World Order."

He informed, and your eyes widened,

_New World Order?!_

_What?!_

"I don't know all the details, but I do know that the New World Elitists have something huge planned, and it's not gonna be good."

Terushima snuck a peek over the table's ledge, before pulling back just as quickly. He wanted to make sure that Kaname was still a safe distance away, before continuing,

"There's someone who knows a lot more about this 'New World Order' thing than I do. He's an American guy named Mark, and he'll help you guys. However, the only person that knows of his location is Kenny."

You made sure to make a mental note of all the things and details he was telling you,

"(Y/n)! You whore! I see you!"

Kaname's voice ripped through the air like a harsh gust of wind and you all flinched,

"Shit-"

Tendou whispered and Terushima placed a hand on your shoulder,

"You all _must_ find Kenny if you want to save humanity."

He worded, and your eyes widened in realization,

"--Wait if you're telling me all this, then won't the Elitists come after you?!"

You shrieked worriedly, and he forced a smile onto his lips, but the look in his eyes were telltale,

"Hey, I'll be fine, alright?"

He returned, before shoving all three of you,

"Now go! Run!"

"--Terushima!"

You wailed, and simultaneously, the double doors flew open. Revealing an army of Terushima's gang members, and Tendou grabbed your arm as he lead all of you to the exit,

"We can't stay (Y/n)! We've gotta go!"

Your eyes became glossy, and your vision blurred, but nonetheless. You ran alongside Tendou and Ushijima,  
  
  
  
  


_I promise Terushima. We will come back for you!_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_< <<<<<<<<<<<<_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sky was a dark plum color, and it didn't take long for you three to make it outside,

"You've gotta be shitting me--"

Tendou clicked his tongue in annoyance when he spotted walkers scattered in the road ahead. It didn't help that neither of you guys had any weapons. Somehow, amidst all the craziness, you misplaced your knife and you followed Ushijima's gaze. Spotting a weapon crate conveniently sitting under a tree,

"You guys go and arm yourselves! I'm immune to the virus, so I'll be fine!"

You spoke, pointing at the crate, and the duo dashed towards the tree to scavenge for anything useful,

"(Y/n)?!"

A familiar voice exclaimed, and you glanced up to see Daichi. You felt a huge wave of relief wash over you,

"Daichi!"

However, just before you could run to him, a hand snatched your collar and pulled you back,

"Ack!-"

You squealed, and when you averted your gaze to the one responsible, your body became paralyzed with fear,

_"(Y/n)."_

The left half of his face was splattered with blood and his eye was sealed shut with the cut you had created. You punched and kicked, flailing your arms around as much as you could, doing everything in your power to _get away_ from him,

_"It hurts me, you know. When you act like this. Stop refusing the inevitable."_

He pressed the knife to your cheek and you winced. A smug smile curling onto his lips, as he tore the collar of your shirt,

"Kaname!"

You shrieked, but he simply ignored you as he ran his tongue along your neck, and you recoiled,

"Umpf!--"

He clamped a hand over your mouth and Daichi aimed his gun,

"You bastard! Let her go, now!"

The dark haired male spat, and Kaname lowered the knife. Pointing it at the base of your neck,

"Shoot, and I'll slit her pretty little throat. Let's see which one will reach first, a bullet coming from twelve feet away, or my knife."

He said, raising his brows tauntingly and Daichi furrowed his brows as he lowered his gun,

"Damn it!"

He cursed and Kaname smirked upon seeing Daichi's actions,

"Wise choice."

Kaname's hands trailed down, lifting your skirt only slightly, and he pressed the cold surface of the knife against your thigh,

"You'll have to be punished for betraying me."

He spoke sternly, his brows furrowed in anger and he applied pressure. Creating a fresh wound and you wailed in pain,

"Let me go!"

"You piece of shit!"

Daichi yelled, and you elbowed his groin, causing him to let go.

After freeing yourself, you rushed towards Daichi, but, you ended up running too fast and you tripped over your own feet,

_Damn it! Are you kidding me?!_

You fell face first and your cheeks became dirty after faceplanting onto the sidewalk.

Kaname marched towards you, and you scooted away, ignoring the pain flaring throughout your inflicted leg,

"Stay away from me!"

"(Y/n)! You can't escape from me!"

He yelled, beginning to close the distance and you shouted desperately,

_**"Leave me alone!"** _   
  


The seemingly 'passive' zombies lingering on the road, all snapped. Each one moving in absolute sync and Kaname flinched, his expression fell as he glanced up at the pack of zombies that began rushing towards him instantaneously.

Daichi could only watch in shock. The _entire_ mob had ran past him without so much as sparing him a single side-glance,

"What the fuck!-"

Kaname's blood-curling screams soon filled the air as the zombies began tearing him apart; Consuming his body ravenously, and it didn't take long for his cries to be replaced with the sound of grotesque munching.

You weren't sure why the zombies suddenly did what they did, and you didn't bother questioning it.

With a limp, you ran towards Daichi and he hugged you tightly. You both stayed that way for a while, before you pulled away,

"Let's get out of here before the zombies notice us."

You spoke and Daichi nodded, as he lead you to the rest of the search party.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oikawa! Daichi has (Y/n)! Let's go meet up with him to--"

Kuroo was cut off when a walker grabbed at his coat, though, thanks to his quick reflexes he dodged it just in time,

"Oikawa watch out behind you!"

Oikawa swerved out of the way, however, as he listened more closely to the zombie's growls and snarls, his heart palpitated.

He _recognized_ that voice,

_No...no, no, no...it can't be-_

He turned to face the walker behind him, her foggy eyes were faded over and her skin sported a sickly grey color.

Oikawa's breath hitched as his words got lodged in his throat,  
  
  


**"Yui?"**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**》》》》》》** _


	20. Chapter 20

**"Yui."**   
  
  
  
  


He muttered shakily and his heart sunk to his stomach as he observed the walker in front of him,

_T-There's no way..._

He couldn't move nor speak, and his grip on his weapon loosened,

_There's no way she could've turned!_

\--But, alas, there she was,

_Her huge hazel eyes, that I always found myself getting lost in..._

Were now white, and foggy, and reflected, not even an ounce, of humanity,  
  


_Yui..._

_I'm so sorry..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_< <<<<<<<<<<<<<_   
  
  
  
  


"They what?!"

Daichi halted his footsteps, and the group came to a stop. Daichi listened intently to the radio, nodding every so often, before he sighed and turned it off,

"Daichi? What's wrong?"

You inquired worriedly, and he placed two hands on your shoulders. Interlocking his dark hues with yours,

"Listen, Kageyama's group is still inside the gang's building. So, I have to go back and--"

Your expression fell and you immediately interjected,

"But, what if those zombies are still!--"

Ushijima stepped forward, and interrupted you before you could finish,

"Don't worry, (Y/n). We'll go with him to make sure he comes back safely."

The tall dark haired male spoke, gesturing to Tendou and you pursed your lips. You were still a bit skeptical about the three of them going back, but you knew Kageyama's group needed help,

"I have to go, but I promise I'll be fine. Kuroo's group is just down this path."

He pointed, and you wrapped your arms around him in a tight embrace. He hugged back, and you both stayed that way for a moment before he pulled away and jogged down the dirt walkway. Eventually disappearing into the trees,

_Please be careful, guys..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You followed the dirt path, just as Daichi had instructed, but you raised a brow in confusion when you heard two voices shouting at each other,

_Is that Kuroo and Oikawa I hear?!_

_What the hell?! Are they arguing?!_

"Oikawa get out of the way!"

Kuroo yelled, and your suspicions were proven correct. When you approached the group, Oikawa's visage lit up upon spotting you.

Kuroo lowered his weapon, but, clearly, he was frustrated.

Standing in front of you was Oikawa, and behind him was a--

_He's protecting a zombie?!_

_Why would he--_

Your eyes widened in realization and your gaze flickered towards the groaning zombie,

_Is that..._

_**Yui?** _

"(Y/n)! Thank god you're here!"

Oikawa exclaimed, and he waved you over, ushering for you to get closer,

"Please, (Y/n)! Aren't you supposed to be the 'cure' that'll save humanity?! Please save Yui!"

He pleaded, and your words got lodged in your throat. You came to an abrupt stop; and seeing the desperation in his eyes made your vision become blurred with tears,

_Oikawa..._

Your lip quivered as you watched the scene before you. Words couldn't describe just how heartbreaking this all was, and you couldn't even imagine how Oikawa must've been feeling right now,

"(Y/n)!"

He belted, and you flinched.

Off to the side, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Kyoutani all watched Oikawa with sorrowful expressions,

"(Y/n)! Hurry up and save Yui!"

He repeated, and you whispered,

"B-But Oikawa...I don't know how to--"

Oikawa shook his head in denial, not wanting to accept the fact that you may not even be able to save the person most special to him,

"(Y/n)! Please!-"

You gulped nervously, as the group averted their sights to you.

You didn't want to let Oikawa down, especially after hearing his pleas, but you knew deep down; You weren't even sure if you _could_ even save Yui.

Sure, you may not be affected by the virus, but that didn't mean you could just magically save any zombie that crossed your path,

_\--But this is Oikawa's lover! This is the only person in the entire world that he truly cares about from the bottom of his heart! I can't just let him down!_

You felt the pressure beginning to crush you from the inside out, and you gripped your head in an attempt to soothe the oncoming headache,

"Oikawa! I-I don't know _how_ to save her!"

You cried, and you could feel Oikawa grow angrier as time passed,

"(Y/n)!--"

He boomed, and Kuroo stepped forward,

"Stop yelling at her and trying to force her to do the impossible! When have you ever seen _anyone_ turn a zombie back into a human being?! I'm sorry that this happened Oikawa, I truly am, but you _have_ to accept the fact that Yui is gone."

Kuroo explained in a dejected tone, and seeing the defeated expression on Oikawa's face broke your heart,

"I'm so sorry, Oikawa! I'm sorry! I wish I knew how to save her!"

You sobbed, and the sound of leaves crunching and rustling filled the atmosphere,

"Finally, we're back. Hey gu--"

Asahi was cut off, when Yui pounced on him ravenously, and he grunted in pain when his back collided with the dirt path,

"Asahi!"

The group behind him exclaimed as he tussled with the walker, and Oikawa's short bangs shadowed over his dark hues,

"Asahi! Shit!-"

Nishinoya fumbled to take out his gun and their scuffle ensued until,  
  
  
  
  
  


**_BANG_ ** _**!** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yui's body fell limp, and Asahi threw her off of him.

You looked at Oikawa wide-eyed, and he lowered the gun slowly as smoke formed at the front of his weapon.

It was silent, and Oikawa didn't say anything. Not a single word.

You noticed his shoulders tense, and despite the fact that it was dark, you could see, clear as day, salty tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked at Yui's lifeless body.

He approached her, and knelt down, brushing her wavy locks out of her visage.

Asahi, Daichi, Tendou, Ushijima, and Kageyama's group trudged out of the density of trees as they watched Oikawa intently.

The brunette male leaned down and planted a kiss against her forehead,

"Alright guys, let's head back to base."

Daichi spoke softly, and the group followed after him. The sound of footsteps overpowered the previous silence and you knelt down beside Oikawa, placing a comforting palm to his shoulder,

"Oikawa, I'm so sorry."

You spoke, and he shook your hand off of his shoulder. The sudden action catching you by surprise,

"It's fine, (Y/n), I understand, but, can you leave me alone with her for a bit?"

He croaked without turning to look at you, and you nodded,

"Of course."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You walked away and once again, you couldn't stop the onslaught of tears, and Iwaizumi hugged you tightly,

"It's all my fault, Iwaizumi."

You choked and he carressed your (h/c) tresses lovingly before replying,

"It's not your fault, (Y/n)."

He muttered, and you melted into his arms, hugging him back just as tightly,

"There's no one to blame for this, okay?"

Though, despite his words, you couldn't help but feel like you were at fault.

You'd never seen Oikawa so desperate for _anything_ ever,  
  
  
  
  


_Why do things like this, always happen to people who least deserve it..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**》》》》》》》》** _


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm so glad that you're okay."

Daichi muttered as his gaze softened. He held your hand; giving it a brief squeeze, and a small smile widened on your lips.

Daichi was so thankful, and relieved that _this_ time, he was _actually_ able to save his teammate. With your disappearance and all, it was extremely hard for him to remain positive. Especially with those damned nightmares of his, so, words couldn't express just how elated he was,

"Kaname Satsujin-"

Kiyoko announced, grabbing everyone's attention as she stepped away from her computer,

"After conducting some extensive research. I've figured out that Kaname  
is a serial killer that's been wanted for quite some time now."

She explained, leaning against the countertop as she crossed her arms firmly over her bust,

"He finds a woman he likes, and then takes them away to torture them until they eventually die. Then, he just repeats the same process over and over. Apparently, torture is his way of showing love."

She informed, and Tendou recoiled in disgust,

"Jesus christ! Ushiwaka, don't you ever do background checks before letting weirdos join our gang?!"

He exclaimed, and a guilty expression crossed Ushijima's features as he shook his head distastefully. Confirming that he did not, in fact, do any background checks,

"Good thing the search party went to go get (Y/n) when they did. Had they left any minute later, (Y/n) probably would've been in the hands of that psycopath right about now. I'll bet you anything that the reason he joined that underground gang was only because it was near the coast, where women reside."

Kiyoko further explained and Ushijima pursed his lips, feeling ashamed about how he neglected to take extra measures to ensure the safety of those around him,

"I would have never guessed that Kaname...was actually a serial killer. He didn't act suspicious at all when I first met him. He always wore a smile."

He muttered, and Kiyoko walked over to the coffee pot,

"Don't blame yourself, Ushijima. Psycopaths are known for their ability to deceive people."

She informed, as she poured herself a cup of coffee and before she took a sip, she perked up,

"--Actually, the underground gang contacted me a few days ago saying that when they finally located Kaname's dead body. There was hardly anything left of him after those zombies attacked him."

"Holy hell."

Nishinoya whispered under his breath, and your brows furrowed upon recalling that strange occurrence,

_Even though it's been a few days since then, I still think about Kaname's death like it was yesterday._

_I still can't wrap my head around it..._

_Why would the zombies suddenly do something like that?_

"How's Oikawa doing? Do any of you guys know?"

Kuroo questioned, and your breath hitched when you heard Oikawa's name,

"He's still locked inside his room. I'm worried that if he keeps refusing to eat like this, he'll starve himself to death."

Daichi spoke worriedly, before he placed a consoling palm to your back, and he smiled widely before parting his lips to speak,

"(Y/n), why don't you go down and talk to him later? I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

You averted your gaze, and sighed,

"I don't know. Maybe he wouldn't wanna see me."

You replied in a hushed tone, and Kuroo placed his, now, empty cup against the table,

"No, I think Daichi's right. You should go talk to him, (Y/n). I think it'd help him."

Kuroo said, interlocking his dark hues with yours and a brief moment of silence passed,

"Alright then, I'll make sure to talk to him later on today."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Oikawa observed the beach via the balcony, watching as the serene waves crashed against the shore peacefully. The scent of the ocean breeze was calming, contrary to the racing thoughts that plagued his mind,

"Oikawa-"

Iwaizumi called. Curious, Oikawa turned to meet Iwaizumi's gaze and raised a brow,

"Yes?--"

The gang leader inquired, and Iwaizumi approached the balcony; Standing beside the brunette,

"How are you feeling? Have you eaten yet?"

Oikawa sighed deeply, Iwaizumi hardly needed an answer to his inquiry, the look on Oikawa's face said it all,

"No, I didn't eat yet, but I promise I'll head down to the commissary later."

Oikawa spoke, and it didn't take long for it to grow quiet again,

"(Y/n) wants to see you. Is that okay?"

Iwaizumi's dark orbs flickered towards Oikawa's visage and hesitantly, he responded,

"I don't mind. It's just-- looking back on it now, it was wrong of me to ask her to do something so impossible."

His lips pursed as he paused momentarily,

"I should've never yelled at her like that, but...in the moment, I was just so angry and--"

He stopped himself and Iwaizumi leaned in,

"Oikawa, I know, and I understand. We were all feeling a bit out of it, and (Y/n) doesn't hate you for it. Not one bit, so don't blame yourself, okay?"

Oikawa sighed and plopped down on the chair, burying his face in his hands,

"Oikawa, I wanted to ask you this, but, it's about Yui."

Upon saying her name, Iwaizumi could see him visibly tense,

"Is it alright? If I ask you about her?"

Oikawa inhaled deeply, before nodding slowly,

"Yeah, go ahead."

Iwaizumi pursed his lips, before asking Oikawa reluctantly,

"I know, more than anyone, just how much you loved Yui. So...why did you decide to shoot her?"

Iwaizumi questioned, and Oikawa looked away as he attempted to pluck the words,

"After Kuroo spoke up. I guess I...I don't know. I remember thinking that it was selfish of me to force Yui to live through this absolute hell of a life."

He pointed out, and Iwaizumi stuffed his hands in his pockets. Listening to Oikawa's words intently,

"There's no way I could force her to continue living, especially not like that."

He finished, before turning towards Iwaizumi once more,

"I felt like, letting her finally rest, was the best option for her. Does that make sense?"

Oikawa searched Iwaizumi's dark hues for answers and Iwaizumi's gaze softened,

"Yeah. I think, that was the best choice for her in the end, Oikawa. So, don't blame yourself for this, okay?"

Oikawa wiped his eyes with his sleeve, cursing at himself for allowing tears to spill,

"I'll leave you be for now, Oikawa. Take it easy, and don't forget. We all care about you, so if you don't come down and eat, I'll beat your ass."

Iwaizumi flashed Oikawa a grin, and Oikawa chuckled deeply, before Iwaizumi turned on his heel and exited the balcony area. Closing the sliding door behind him as his footsteps slowly disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I think (Y/n)...can control the walkers."

Daichi spoke, and Kiyoko nodded,

"I kind of suspected that, actually. You see, Tanaka told me about what happened when the horde of zombies all stopped at the same time, and now this--"

Kiyoko walked towards her computer, hooking up the projector to her laptop and showing a few images on the huge board,

"Daichi-"

She chirped, and he perked up,

"I have a theory, you see, when Oikawa got bit. He had physical contact with (Y/n), and I believe that's the reason why he didn't turn."

Daichi watched as she pointed to a certain clump on Oikawa's CV scan,

"However, as you can see here, he's still infected. The virus is just dormant, so I believe that she doesn't control the zombies themselves, but the Cuscuta virus _cells._ "

Daichi's eyes widened,

"Hold on, but how would that even make sense?"

Kiyoko raised an index finger, almost as if she expected him to say something like that, before continuing,

"When (Y/n) came into contact with Oikawa just before he turned. She must've willed the viral cells in his body to stop spreading, or something along those lines, and since the zombies themselves are pretty much humans taken over by Cuscuta cells. She _can_ control them."

The more she explained, the more it all began to come together. It all started to make sense,

"But how? How can she do this?"

"--That...I don't know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**》》》》》》》》》》** _


	22. 22.5!Special Chapter!

_**(A/N: Here are a few scenes that I couldn't fit into the story/previous chapters for pacing reasons. Hope you enjoy! <3.)** _   
  
  
  
  


"So, are we going to go get the girl now?"

Kaname questioned, as the van slowed over a speed bump, and Terushima turned towards him with a forced fake grin,

"No, we're going to Seaworld. Of course we're getting the girl right now--"

The blond sarcastically replied, and Ushijima side-eyed Terushima with furrowed brows. Not appreciating his blatant rudeness, and Tendou snickered,

"You know, I heard the female gangs built a wall over their beach. That kind of reminds me of that one zombie movie where they built an entire wall around Israel--"

Terushima rolled his eyes, feeling himself get more and more annoyed as Tendou continued to talk about irrelevant zombie films,

"Say, Terushima!-"

The redhead peeked over Terushima's chair and poked his cheek,

"Have you ever played Black Ops? You see, I was playing tons of zombie games before all this, so I'm pretty much a veteran--"

Terushima clenched his fists as his teeth gritted in irritation. A tick mark appearing on his forehead,

_For the love of god, can't this idiot be quiet for FIVE MINUTES?!_

"Speaking of zombie games, that reminds me!--"

Terushima finally snapped, and opened the compartment in front of him. His sudden actions slightly startling his peers, and Tendou's eyes widened when the blond pulled out the duct tape with a gloved hand,

"Wait, you were serious about the duct tape?!"

Tendou exclaimed, as Terushima unclicked his seatbelt and pounced on Tendou like some pissed off zoo animal. The van swerved slightly, causing Kaname to bump his forehead against the window, and Ushijima pulled over,

"What the--"

The dark haired male muttered as he watched his colleagues engage in a light tussle,

"Wait! Terushima! I promise I'll be quiet just!-- Oomf!-"

Tendou was silenced when Terushima taped his mouth shut and the blond grinned contentedly when he was finally met with some peace and quiet. Tendou attempted to yell profanities at the mischevious blond, but to no avail. The words only came out severely muffled,

"That's better."

Terushima spoke, turning on his heel to return to his seat, but when he sat down. He was met with an irritated Ushijima,

"What?"

He chirped, and Ushijima switched the gear back to drive before pulling off once more,

"I don't care what you guys do, but next time be careful. I could've crashed the car."

_Terushima literally just attacked me and all you care about is the car?!_

Tendou thought, and Kaname chuckled,

"Terushima, don't you think that was a bit excessive?"

The blond shook his head vigorously,

"He's been annoying me with his damn conspiracy theories and zombie fanatics for three days straight. If I hear another 'Walking Dead' reference, I'm actually gonna jump off a fucking building."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The commissary was loud, and chatter bustled in every corner.

The sound of clinking cutlery, and the smell of good food lingered in the air.

Yui wasn't much of an eater, which worried Oikawa sometimes, but she always insisted she was fine. Plus, she was used to eating quite small proportions, so finishing a big dinner like this was already a feat in itself.

The petite female tapped Matsukawa on the shoulder, and the dark haired male turned towards her. Eyebrows raised in curiousity,

_'You want my food? I'm not that hungry.'_

She signed, pushing her plate towards him and Matsukawa, being the absolute fatass that he is. Accepted her kind gesture without any qualms,

_Guess I'll head back to my room and take a shower._

Yui thought to herself, standing up promptly, and Oikawa paused his conversation with Hanamaki and Iwaizumi to ask,

"Hey, babe, can you pass the pepper?"

Oikawa questioned, extending a palm as he waited expectantly for said item, but his brows slightly furrowed when nothing came,

"Yui, honey--"

He deadpanned when he saw the female begin making her way towards the exit doors. Having completely ignored his request, and Hanamaki and Iwaizumi roared with boisterous laughter,

"She...ignored me."

Oikawa squeaked, and Hanamaki choked on his food.

Pounding his chest with a fist violently, Hanamaki wheezed,

"You dumbass! She's fucking deaf!"

Oikawa froze like a deer in headlights. How could he, her own boyfriend, forget such an important detail?!

After realizing what had just occured, Matsukawa went into a fit of laughter. Slapping Oikawa's back comedically, however the brunette was still too stunned by his own actions,

"Damn, you really are the stupidest person on Earth-"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


♡~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You were so caught up with your duties and being introduced to this new gang, that you completely forgot that today was even your birthday. A bit sad, yeah, but when you're busy all the time things tend to slip your mind more easily.

You wrapped a palm around the doorknob, creaking the door open swiftly when you were bombarded with,

"Surprise!~ Happy Birthday, (Y/n)!"

A plethora of voices shouted, and your eyes widened to the length of saucers. The guys were gathered here in the common room, and a small smile widened on your lips as you studied your surroundings in awe,

_They did this...for me?_

"We have a cake for you, (Y/n)! Come blow out the candles!"

Sugawara spoke, and Hinata grabbed your hand. Leading you to the table excitedly, as the dessert's sweet aroma filled your lungs,

"Wait, but how did you guys know?"

You inquired, and Hinata released his hold on you. A wide grin plastered itself onto his adorable features, before he parted his lips,

"Remember? You told me when your birthday was! So I wrote it down on the calendar!"

Hinata noted, and your gaze softened before you ruffled his hair lightly,

"Thank you, guys."

You spoke softly, and after Asahi lit all of the candles, Sugawara placed the cake in front of you.

You leaned down, allowing yourself a moment to conjure up a meaningful wish, before blowing the candles out and the guys all cheered and hooted,

"What'd you wish for (Y/n)-san?!"

Hinata beamed, looking at you with large eyes, and you chuckled,

"There's no way I'm telling you, it's bad luck!"

You pointed out, and Hinata's posture slumped as a defeated expression crossed his features.

As good as the cake looked, you weren't exactly in the mood for something sweet right now. Although, it's not like you had much of a choice when it came to eating anyways. Any moment now, one of the guys would approach you, and shove a plate of food in your arms whether you wanted it or not,

"How old are you turning, (Y/n)?"

Kuroo inquired, crossing his arms over his chest and you replied,

"Seventeen."

The dark haired male clicked his tongue in annoyance, before grumbling,

"Damn it, I gotta wait one more year."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't say anything-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this lighthearted chapter <3
> 
> So, yeah, when Terushima threatened to duct tape Tendou's mouth shut he actually did end up doing it aljsks I just couldn't fit that scene into that chapter.
> 
> \--And (Y/n) turned seventeen just before they left to the delivery mission!


	23. Chapter 23

The commissary was mostly empty, with the exception of Oikawa, Kuroo, and you. Kuroo lingered around the counter and poured himself a fresh cup of coffee.

Oikawa had finally decided to come down and grab some food, which you were thankful for. Knowing you, you probably would've dragged him by his hair all the way to the commissary if he continued to refuse to eat.

Albeit, as much as you wanted to speak with him, and let him know how much you guys cared for him.

There was still a bit of tension between you both; You see, after Yui's death, there's been somewhat of a barrier built between you both and in all honesty, you weren't even sure if he _wanted_ to talk to you.

Kuroo walked over, placing his cup onto the table swiftly as he plopped in the chair beside Oikawa. The dark haired male cleared his throat before speaking,

"Oikawa-"

He chirped, grabbing the brunette's attention,

"I'm sorry about Yui. I truly am."

Oikawa averted his gaze elsewhere. Choosing not to say anything, and Kuroo paused momentarily, before rummaging through his coat's pockets,

"I know I might've seemed a bit insensitive, but trust me. I understand how you feel."

Kuroo spoke, and your (e/c) orbs trailed to his pocket, studying it curiously,

"A few days ago, during our search for (Y/n), I found this."

Kuroo pulled out a picture and slid it towards Oikawa. You noticed the way Oikawa's eyes lit up when he spotted it and he reached for the image shakily as he exhaled a breath.

You glanced down at said picture, and despite it being slightly tattered, you could clearly see that it was a picture of Yui. Wearing a gorgeous dress, and sitting in a bed of flowers peacefully,

_That must've been taken before the apocalypse I'm guessing..._

Oikawa's vision blurred as he stared at the photo lovingly, a few droplets pelting onto the image. He swiped away the tears forming at the corner of his eyes before turning to Kuroo,

"Thank you."

He croaked, a small smile widening on his lips and Kuroo nodded,

"No need to thank me. It's the least I can do."

Kuroo replied, and you placed a comforting hand over Oikawa's, giving it a brief squeeze,

"You know we're always here for you, Oikawa."

You smiled, and Oikawa's expression softened, before he ruffled your hair gently,

"Thank you, (Y/n). I needed that."

He spoke softly, and a rather pleasant moment of silence passed. You were glad that you were able to talk with him somewhat at least.

However, you raised a brow when Oikawa's expression shifted to a more serious one, and he averted his gaze,

"I trust you both."

He chirped, grabbing you and Kuroo's undivided attention,

"So, hear me out, please--"

He spoke, his gaze flickering between you both and you exchanged a confused glance with Kuroo. Nonetheless, you both complied and listened to his words intently,

"Just before Yui finally died..."

He bit his lip and furrowed his brows, pondering if he should actually tell you guys about the incident or not,

' _J_ _ust before she died'?!_

_Did something bad happen?!_

"Yui...spoke to me."

He finished reluctantly, and you were taken aback. You blinked a few times as you processed what he had said,

"Yui...spoke?"

You repeated, and Oikawa sighed, he knew he sounded absolutely crazy. Still, he was determined to tell someone about the strange phenomenon he'd witnessed. After allowing himself to regather his thoughts, he further explained,

"You see, all I've been thinking about was the day I shot Yui, and whether or not I did the right thing."

His dark hues observed Yui's photo, before he glanced up at the bright ceiling lights,

"I know you guys probably won't believe me. Hell, you guys might even think I'm crazy, however--"

He directed his attention to you and Kuroo as an unreadable emotion formed on his visage,

"After I shot Yui. I stayed with her for a bit afterwards, and she told me this..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Oikawa sniffled, wiping his tears away forcefully as he clenched a fist. He'd already been by Yui's side for a while now, so he decided that perhaps now would be a good time to go and catch up with the rest of the search party._

_Just before he could bid Yui one last farewell, cold fingers graced his palm and the brunette male flinched._

_He glanced at the girl below him, and he watched as Yui's foggy gaze softened. Oikawa could only watch in sheer shock and confusion,_

**_"T-Thank you."_ **

_Yui groaned unsteadily, and Oikawa's eyes widened. He didn't know what to say or do._

_Yui forced a small smile onto her lips, before her body fell limp to the ground._   
_Oikawa was left in too much of a stupor to even process what had just occured,_

**_W-Why...is a zombie...speaking to me?_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"--'Thank you'. Those were the only words she said, before finally passing away."

Oikawa said, and just like Kuroo, you too, couldn't believe what you were hearing,

"After witnessing that. I've come to a conclusion."

Oikawa crossed his arms firmly over his pecs and Kuroo raised an inquisitive brow,

"Conclusion?"

The dark haired male repeated, and Oikawa responded firmly,

"I believe that zombies are more human than we're lead to believe.".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"You traitor! You lying son of a bitch!"

The male brought his fist downwards, punching Terushima forcefully and the blond male spat crimson blood onto the cement floor.

His arms and legs were in harsh restraints, rendering him completely defenseless,

"You went and told those little bastards about the New World Order!"

The male shouted, and Terushima craned his neck to glare at him. His left eye black and swollen from the abuse he'd suffered from.

The man in front of him chuckled obnoxiously, shifting his weight onto one leg as he planted a hand to his hip.

It was then, that Terushima realized just how dull and lifeless his eyes were. Not even a hint of life or spirit was reflected in those matted orbs. It was almost like he was a hollow puppet, only acting on command,

"You thought we wouldn't find out?! We got eyes and ears everywhere you bastard!"

The male raised his fist, preparing to unleash another beatdown on Terushima before he was interrupted by the sound of the basement door creaking open.

A man with curly dark hair waltzed in, and he sported a peculiar face mask.

In his gloved hand, he clutched a container of disinfectant spray and sprayed the air around him as well as his own comrade.

Had it not been for the fact that he was being beaten senseless right now, Terushima would've laughed at the male's strange antics,

"Atsumu, that's enough. I came down here to let you know that the leader wants all of us to head upstairs."

The blond lowered his arm, allowing it to fall to his side and a disappointed expression formed on his visage,

"Hurry up, I don't wanna be in this filthy basement any longer."

Sakusa grumbled, turning on his heel and retracing his steps to the exit,

"Looks like today's your lucky day."

Atusmu spoke, looking down at Terushima with a smug grin, before following Sakusa out of the basement's doors.

The door clicked closed as their footsteps soon disappeared, and Terushima studied the cracks in the cement beneath his shoes,

_I really hope those three figured out where Kenny is..._   
  


_> >>>>>>_   
  


"Alright guys listen up! We can't afford to waste any more valuable time! In a few days, we'll begin our search for the infamous Kenny!"

Daichi exclaimed, and many people let out 'awes',

"Kenny? Why Kenny, and why do we have to search for him now?"

Kageyama questioned, and Daichi's brows furrowed,

"The fate of humanity depends on it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**》》》》》》》** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i forgot to post this chapter from Wattpad entirely....oops


	24. Chapter 24

You waltzed onto the sand as you observed the two women in front of you curiously. Apparently, Kiyoko wanted to conduct some sort of experiment on you, but you found it rather odd that you guys were outside on the beach rather than inside the lab.

Although, you couldn't complain too much. The beach's view was absolutely breathtaking and it was a gorgeous day today. Clear skies, sun is out. It was refreshing to see, especially after all the rain as of late.

Your eyes widened when Yachi tugged the chain harshly. Pulling along a snarling zombie in restraints,

 _A zombie? Why would they have a zombie here, and how the hell did they even capture it_?

"What's going on?"

You inquired, watching as the muzzled walker groaned softly, and Kiyoko pushed up her glasses before explaining thoroughly,

"So, Daichi and I have been talking, and, we firmly believe that you have the ability to control the walkers."

The black haired female informed, her intent dark hues interlocking with yours, and a befuddled expression crossed your visage,

_Control walkers?! Me?! How could I--_

You froze when you recalled the event with Kaname, and how those zombies suddenly attacked him out of the blue. Albeit, you recoiled slightly upon remembering that gruesome scene,

 _It was definitely strange that the zombies_ _all charged at him at the same time, but does that mean it wasn't just some weird coincidence?!_

"Alright, (Y/n)."

You gulped nervously, when Kiyoko perked up and unhooked the chain from the zombies restraints. Said item falling onto the sand with a soft 'thump' as the waves crashed peacefully in the background.

Even though the walker still had it's muzzle and handcuffs, it was no longer attached to Yachi's leash. Meaning it could roam the grounds freely. You looked to Kiyoko for answers, and she explained quickly,

"Don't worry, everyone is armed. So, if something does go wrong we'll just kill it. However, I want you to try giving the walker an order."

She stated, as they both backed away. You pursed your lips and flickered your gaze towards the guys, whom watched the scene unfold on the sidelines with anticipation.

Daichi's arms were crossed firmly over his chest, and his eyebrows were knitted together.

Relentlessly, for the past few days, you've all been working with Kiyoko to try and locate Kenny as fast as you possibly could. Surprisingly, trying to find him was actually quite difficult, and although you guys couldn't pinpoint his exact location. Kiyoko did manage to find a few places that he possibly frequents.

Actually, finding Kenny was _supposed_ to be the only thing on the agenda today, but alas, here you all were,

"Kiyoko?--"

You chirped, but she interjected. Cutting you off,

"I know, we have to leave to go search for Kenny, but before we do that. I want to conduct this experiment, because after we find him. We may not even have time to do experiments like these anymore."

She spoke, holding her clipboard in hand, and you nodded anxiously. You understood where she was coming from, of course, but even so. You didn't want to let everyone down if the results weren't as satisfactory,

_They're all depending on me to be the one to save humanity, but what if...I can't even do that much?_

You gazed into the zombie's faded milky orbs as it took slow shaky steps to you. The creature growling loudly and making jerky arm movements at you.

You shook your head vigorously, ridding your mind of the negative thoughts,

_No. I can't afford to think like this right now. Just focus on the experiment!_

A determined look flashed over your visage before you shouted at the walker,

"Stop!"

Your peers watched intently, as the side chatter died down. Everyone focused on the scene ahead, but the silence quickly grew a bit awkward as the zombie only continued walking towards you sluggishly,

_Damn it, I knew this was all for nothing!_

"Stop moving! I command you to freeze!"

You blurted out in a flustered tone, but the zombie simply ignored your words. Kiyoko watched on in confusion, glancing down at her clipboard every so often in an attempt to decipher the reasoning behind why the zombie wasn't listening to your instructions,

"--I don't understand. I was one hundred percent sure she could control them."

Kiyoko muttered, as you continued yelling spontaneous commands in the background,

"I order you to dance! Go swim! Erm...Stop moving!"

Daichi placed a hand to his chin as he racked his brain for answers, but his face lit up instantaneously when he came to a realization,

"Kiyoko!"

He exclaimed, jogging towards the dark haired female and she averted her gaze. Looking up at him with a raised brow,

"Yes?"

She questioned, awaiting his next words,

"I think I know why it's not working. Is it okay if I interrupt (Y/n)'s experiment?"

Daichi inquired, and Kiyoko responded hesitantly,

"Yeah, sure. Just be careful."

He nodded, and began approaching you. His presence grabbing your attention,

"Hey Daichi! What are you doing?"

You greeted, watching him with curiousity, but your eyes widened in utter shock when he hooked an arm around your neck and flicked out his pocket knife,

"Hey, you bastard!"

Daichi shouted at the oblivious walker. He raised the knife to your cheek and you looked at him with confusion and slight fear,

"Daichi, what are you doing?! You're scaring me!"

You struggled against his strong grasp, and despite hearing your cries. He remained adamant,

"You ugly piece of shit! Look over here!"

Daichi yelled once more, but still, the zombie continued glancing around the terrain aimlessly like a curious pigeon.

Daichi's brows furrowed. From the looks of things, his method wasn't working, and the rest of the guys were glaring at him. Wondering if he'd finally gone off the deep end,

_In order to see if this truly works. I've gotta step it up a notch._

Daichi shut his eyes, not wanting to resort to this, but reluctantly, he pressed the knife into your cheek. Creating a small slit and you yelped in pain,

"Ow! Daichi!"

You screamed, thrashing harder and Kuroo clenched a fist in anger,

"What the hell does he think he's doing?!"

Kuroo shouted angrily, but before he could approach Daichi. Kiyoko extended an arm. Preventing him from moving any further,

"Wait a second, Kuroo."

The dark haired female ushered. Completely engrossed in the scene before her, and Kuroo stopped in his tracks.

His face scrunched in confusion, and he parted his lips to begin berating the dark haired female, but his gaze averted to you both when you yelled,

"Daichi! I said _**let go!**_ "

You belted, and the zombie snapped it's neck towards Daichi, causing the gang leader to visibly flinch. Drool dribbled down it's stained teeth as the zombie let out an earsplitting cry.

Daichi finally released you from his hold, and you collapsed onto the soft warm sand beneath you. Clutching your inflicted cheek as you watched the zombie charge Daichi at full speed,

"Daichi!"

You exclaimed worriedly, but he was quick to pull out his gun. Wasting no time, he pulled the trigger. Blasting a bullet directly into it's forehead as it's brain matter splattered onto the sand below.

The zombie's limp body fell to the ground with a loud 'thump' and Daichi lowered his weapon.

You watched in awe. It all happened so fast, and you needed time to gather your thoughts,

"T-That zombie. It tried to protect me when I yelled...'let go'."

You muttered under your breath, and Daichi helped pull you to your feet.

Kiyoko was left in a stupor, as well as everyone else,

"Sorry, about that (Y/n)."

Daichi apologized, grazing his thumb over your cheek and you winced in pain.

He rummaged through his pocket, before saying,

"Each time you controlled the zombies in the past. You did it to protect someone, whether that be you or someone else."

He started, and Kuroo rushed towards you as Kiyoko recorded the data,

"I believe, that in order for your commands to work. You have to have a clear goal in mind, and you've gotta convey your message strongly. Meaning, you can't show any doubt or hesitation in your orders."

He pulled out a band-aid, and placed it over your cut gently. You studied his dark orbs meticulously and a small smile widened on his lips, as he placed a palm to your cheek,

"So next time you order those little undead bastards around. Show them who's boss."

He chirped, before walking away, and his words stunned you a bit,

"(Y/n)! Are you okay?!"

"Yes, I'm fine Kuroo."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
  
  
  


The sound of crunching leaves and loud footsteps filled the air as the group started down the road. Just beyond the street's guardrails were a plethora of trees and Nishonoya wheezed obnoxiously. Leaning against the rail for support,

"Can't we take a break? I'm getting winded going up this huge ass hill."

The short male complained, as he tried to catch his breath, and Tsukishima smirked,

"Maybe if you weren't such a fatass, and didn't eat so much. We wouldn't have to take so many breaks."

The blond said, planting a hand to his hip and Nishonoya's brows furrowed as a tick mark appeared on his forehead,

"What did you just call me?!"

He exclaimed, and Tsukishima glanced down at the smaller male smugly,

"Oh, you heard me~"

You sweatdropped when an argument broke out between the two and Kuroo perked up,

"No, it's fine. We needed to take a break anyways. I wanna make sure we're headed in the right direction."

Kuroo spoke, as Matsukawa pulled out the map and they both walked off to the side.

You hummed as you walked over to the guardrails. Attempting to drown out the loud background noise, but you squinted your eyes when you noticed a small lump moving around at the bottom of the hill,

_What is that?_

You leaned over the rail as you attempted to make out the strange creature, and your face lit up when you finally recognized what it was,

_Oh my god! It's a dog!_

"(Y/n)! Don't lean over the rail! Watch out!"

Iwaizumi shouted, and your eyes widened when the rail's metal moaned and creaked loudly. The weak foundations snapped, and you were soon sent plummeting down the hill roughly.

Twigs snapped and leaves rustled loudly as you collided with rocks et cetera. The voices of your peers grew more and more faint the further you fell.

It felt like you had been falling for an eternity when you finally stopped firmly. You groaned in pain, dusting off the dirt and leaves from your shirt and skirt as you stood up shakily,

"Ow--"

You hissed in pain, limping with each step.

Everywhere you looked, there was nothing but trees, and the dog you spotted earlier was nowhere to be found.

You glanced up, looking at the sun's bright rays that peeked through the tree's leaves and you sighed,

"I've gotta find a way back up to the guys."

You spoke, failing to notice the transparent string that ran across the forest floor below, and you shrieked loudly when a large net engulfed you.

Your back collided with the ground, and you were a bit dizzy from the sudden fall,

"Lucy! God damn it! Don't go near the damn net!"

A deep male voice yelled, and his voice had a heavy country accent,

_Shit!_

A dog's snout soon clouded your vision, slightly startling you as said animal began sniffing you curiously,

_Lucy? Is that the dog's name?_

The dog's wet tongue licked you occasionally, and your eyes widened when a male peeked over the net. A pair of dark blue hues peering into your own,

"What've we got here-"

His words got lodged in his throat when he realized you weren't an animal or walker. He simply stared at you, wide-eyed,

"Well, I'll be damned."

He muttered under his breath, and you gulped nervously,

_This could be bad..._

Without knowing what else to say, he parted his lips,

"Howdy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**》》》》》》》》》》》》》》** _


	25. Chapter 25

The mysterious male clicked his tongue in annoyance as he helped free you from the net, and you stood up. Slightly stumbling over your feet, as he pulled out a cigarette from one of his coat pockets,

"Can you walk okay?"

He questioned, side-glancing you as Lucy's tail wagged excitedly,

"Y-Yes..."

You croaked, clearing your throat, and he brought the lighter to his lips. Flicking it a few times, before the cigarette lit and he puffed out a cloud of the toxic smoke,

"You from one of those stupid city gangs?"

He questioned, whistling for Lucy to return to his side, and the dog obeyed. You nodded shyly, gripping the hem of your skirt nervously, and he exhaled a deep breath. Holding the cigarette between his index and middle finger,

"You're lost, ain't you?"

He pointed out, taking note of the way you studied your surroundings, and you nodded once more. Your cheeks darkening in slight embarrassment.

His brows furrowed as he observed your dirtied attire, before he started down the forest walkway. He waved a hand, gesturing for you to follow alongside him, and you scrambled to his side,

"There's a road not too far from here. I'll lead you there and you should be able to find your way back."

He informed, and you snuck a glance at his visage as his dark piercing orbs focused on the path ahead. The leaves and twigs beneath your shoes rustled and crackled faintly.

It was then that you realized just how tall this man was. He had to be, at least, six foot three, and his voice was incredibly deep and melodic.

Somehow realizing that you were staring at him, he glared at your smaller form and you averted your gaze anxiously.

He scoffed, however, his eyes widened when he glanced down at your shirt,

"Hey, little girl-"

He called, grabbing your attention and you stopped in your tracks when he halted. You glanced at him as he pointed an index finger to your abdomen,

"You're bleeding."

He pointed out, and you gasped as you stared down at your shirt. Right there, at the bottom left corner of your shirt, was a small crimson stain and you panicked inwardly,

"Oh no--"

You muttered, and the tall male in front of you knelt down. Reaching for your shirt and you backed away instinctively,

"Umm! Excuse me?!"

You shouted, your cheeks reddening, and he looked up at you with irritation,

"Oh, please. No one's trying to look at you. You hardly even have the body of a woman."

You choked audibly, feeling a figurative arrow stab straight through your chest,

_Ouch...my pride..._

You thought, as he directed his attention to your injury,

"Don't worry. I just wanna inspect the wound and make sure it's not infected or anything."

He stated, and hesitantly, you dropped your arms to your sides. Allowing him to continue where he left off.

He pulled your shirt up only slightly, exposing the fresh wound located on your stomach, and you winced in pain.

After a brief moment of silence, he pulled away, and stood up straight,

"The cut doesn't look too deep. I can patch it up for you on the way back to the city."

He spoke, walking down the pathway, and because his legs were so long, due to his tall stature, it was a bit hard for you to keep up with him,

"T-Thank you, sir."

You squeaked out, but he didn't reply. He only kept his gaze fixed ahead.

The sound of Lucy's pants filled the air as she walked alongside you, her nametag jingling with every step she took and a small smile crossed your features,

_Well...at least his dog is cute._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_> >>>>>>>>>>>>_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The strange cowboy kicked open the door to, what seemed to be, an abandoned bar. The door flew open with a loud bang and you sweatdropped,

_Was kicking it really necessary? Talk about extra._

You thought, as you studied your surroundings. Debris was strewn all over the place, and the tabletops were dusty and smudged,

"Why are we in a bar?"

You inquired, as you all walked deeper into the building, and without turning to look at you. He responded,

"We're here to patch you up, and so that I can have a drink."

He returned, and you observed the spiderwebs lingering on the wooden beams above,

"Are you sure it's safe for us to be in here?"

You questioned nervously, but he simply dismissed your concerns,

"One hundred percent. Now, sit down."

He ordered blandly, and you pursed your lips,

_He could've asked more nicely._

You thought, but you complied, and sat down on one of the bar's stools. You leaned your arm against the countertop, as he knelt down and rummaged through a crate.

He wasn't much of a talker, you realized that back when you had first met him in that forest. It was silent, with the exception of Lucy's paws pitter pattering against the floorboards.

He pulled out gauze, a large bandage, and you gulped nervously when you spotted the rubbing alcohol,

"Can you pull up your shirt for me?"

He questioned, and you slowly pulled it a bit upwards, revealing the small scratch on your abdomen, and luckily the bleeding had long since stopped.

He poured a generous amount of rubbing alcohol onto a cotton swab, and your eyebrows curled in worry,

"Go easy with that stuff. It's gonna burn like hell-"

You chirped, and he shot you a dull glance,

"Do you want to die from an infected wound?"

He inquired, waiting expectantly for your answer and you shook your head,

"No."

"--Then shut up."

He dabbed the drenched cotton swab onto your wound, and you hissed in pain,

"Ow!"

You wailed, but he only ignored your cries as he continued cleaning your injury. He worked quickly, and once he finished cleaning your wound he bandaged it up promptly,

"Sir, I've only seen you with your dog. Don't you have any friends or family?"

You asked politely, a feeble attempt to break the lingering silence as he stored away the medical items in the crate. He remained quiet, and you weren't sure if he'd answer, but eventually, he spoke,

"I do. I was out of town for work before the virus hit, and now I'm searching for my wife and daughter."

You were surprised that he actually replied, and that he actually had a child. He still looked quite young,

"You have a kid?!"

You exclaimed, shocked, as he stood up abruptly and walked over to the untouched whiskey sitting atop the cabinet,

"Yeah, she's not born yet, but I wanna find them before she is."

He said, popping open the bottle and before he could take a swig. He set it down on the counter, and pulled out his shotgun. Cocking it before aiming firmly at the door,

"Woah! Hey, what's wron--"

"Be quiet. I hear something."

He muttered, as he maneuvered around the counter and made slow steady steps towards the door. You ducked under the bar stool, pulling your knees to your chest,

_Please don't tell me it's another horde of zombies!_

"--It's all your damn fault that we lost her!"

"No it's not! (Y/n) just needs to stop running off all the damn time!"

" _Running off_?! She fell down a damn hill you idiot!"

You recognized the voices, and crawled out from under the counter eagerly. You jogged up to him, and tugged on the male's coat sleeve. He looked down at you, brows furrowed, but your lips widened to a smile when the door clicked open,

"It's okay! They're just my friends!"

You beamed, and when the guys entered the building, a loud bang resonated throughout the air and Tanaka shrieked loudly.

You flinched at the sudden action and thankfully, he missed. The only thing the bullet hit were the floorboards below,

"Why'd you do that?!"

You exclaimed, and Tanaka wailed,

"You almost took my head off, you idiot!"

The cowboy simply lowered his gun, before apologizing,

"Sorry, reflex."

He returned, placing the shotgun back in it's holster and an irritated expression crossed Tanaka's visage,

" _Reflex_?! You could've killed me!"

The guys began pouring into the bar one by one and Iwaizumi rushed to your side worriedly,

"Are you okay, (Y/n)?"

He questioned, searching your body for any injuries, and his eyes widened when he spotted the dried blood stain on your shirt,

"(Y/n)! What the hell happened?!"

He inquired, and you flashed him a comforting grin,

"It's fine, it was just a small scratch. He patched it up for me."

You explained, gesturing to the man who seated himself on the stool. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and took a swig.

The guys directed their attention to him, everyone watching the man curiously.

Tendou, being the weirdo zombie fanatic that he was, had to restrain himself from squealing,

"Look! A real cowboy just like in the movies!"

He spoke, slapping Ushijima's arm excitedly, and the taller male furrowed his brows. Before distancing himself from the overzealous redhead,

"Who the hell are you?"

Kuroo chirped, pulling you behind him protectively, and you peeked over at the strange male. You hardly even knew his name and you were dying to learn his identity.

The man turned in his seat, crossing his arms firmly over his chest as he leaned against the countertop.

A brief moment of silence passing before he introduced himself,

"The name's Kenny, nice to meet you."

He spoke, a smirk widening on his lips and your eyes widened,  
  
  


_YOU MEAN TO TELL ME._

_THE ENTIRE TIME, I WAS WITH KENNY?!_   
  
  
  
  


**_》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》_ **   
**_(A/N:_ **

**_Some notes about Kenny._ **

**_-He is approximately six foot four (taller than Tsukishima)._ **

**_-He's twenty five years old_**.

**_-Last, he has one of those really deep sexy southern voices 😳_ **

**_Also here's a picture of little Lucy ^-^_ **


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Quick A/N:
> 
> Lol, in order to get in the mindset of Kenny when writing. I listen to country music LMAO.)

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You mean to tell me, that, _you're_ Kenny?!"

You exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the cowboy and he nodded. However, his face scrunched in slight confusion upon hearing your words,

"How do you kids know my name?"

He questioned firmly, furrowing his brows as a stern expression crossed his features and you cleared your throat,

"You see, we're looking for an American guy named Mark. We were told that he may be able to help us, but the only person that knows of his location is you."

You explained, looking to him with hopeful eyes, and Kenny allowed himself a moment to process the information given to him. Before inquiring,

"He may be able to help you?"

He repeated, narrowing his eyes as he attempted to decipher your motives,

"--With what exactly?"

He continued, and before you could respond, Daichi stepped forward,

"You see, we're working to save what's left of humanity, and eradicate this virus for good."

A deep chuckle escaped Kenny's lips. Watching a bunch of teens suddenly say that they're gonna save the world? Come on. He raised a doubtful brow, before saying,

"--And how do you _children_ expect to do that?"

He spoke, and Daichi placed a gentle hand to your shoulder, before stating firmly,

"With (Y/n). We believe she'll be the one to liberate us all from this horrid virus."

Kenny blinked awkwardly as his gaze flickered between you both simultaneously. He couldn't tell if Daichi was being serious or not, and instantaneously, an obnoxious laugh escaped Kenny's lips,

"You expect me to believe that this _little girl_ is gonna save us all?!"

He cackled, slapping his knee, and he shook his head distastefully before standing up abruptly. He grabbed the half empty whiskey bottle sitting on the countertop and tucked it away in his coat's oversized pocket as he whistled for Lucy to return to his side.

The floorboards creaked as he made his way towards the door, but he stopped in his tracks when Daichi interjected,

"She's immune to the virus, and she has a special ability."

A brief moment of silence fell over the atmosphere, and Kenny's brows knitted as he turned to meet Daichi's gaze,

"She's...immune?"

He repeated, glancing towards you, and you couldn't help but tense. Daichi nodded before further explaining,

"Not only that, but she can also control the walker's actions."

Kenny scoffed audibly,

"Control walkers?! Yeah, right! That's a load of horse shit. I ain't ever seen _anyone_ possess such an ability."

He pointed out in disbelief, and your brows furrowed,

"He's telling the truth."

You chimed in, and Kenny crossed his arms over his pecs firmly,

"How do I know y'all aren't just lying so I can help you? It's not like you guys have any proof of these claims after all."

He stated blandly, and you pursed your lips,

"You're absolutely right. We don't have any proof with us at the moment, but I can assure you that we're telling the truth. I know you've only just met us today, but, please..."

You trailed off, as you placed a hand to your chest. Your (e/c) hues glistened under the bar's warm dim lights and your eyebrows curled only slightly,

"Have faith in us. Trust me when I say that I intend to--no, _will_ save humanity. _That_ I can promise you."

You stated confidently, and the room fell silent. Your eyes were wide with determination, and for some odd reason, Kenny couldn't help but feel like he could trust you. You had spoken with such conviction and pride, that even your peers were swayed by your words.

You just had this natural reassuring and comforting aura to you. A detail Hinata noticed back when you had played a song for him with your guitar.

Kenny's eyes narrowed as he approached you steadily, and you craned your neck to meet his intimidating stare,

"If I go with you guys, you have to promise me that you'll help me find my family."

He said, and you were quick to respond,

"Of course, I'll make sure to inform Kiyoko right away once we make it back to the coast."

You both engaged in a brief "stare-off" and Tendou had to restrain himself from laughing at the odd predicament, but a small smirk soon widened on Kenny's lips as he ruffled your hair messily. Your eyebrows raising in slight shock at the sudden action,

"Fine. You kids have successfully persuaded me, but if I ever feel that you guys are a threat or aren't genuine. I'm leaving."

Tendou cheered, as Daichi and Kuroo lead the group out of the bar and onto the desolate road. The crew immediately began bustling with side chatter, and it was then that Kenny realized just how long it's been since he's surrounded himself with this many people.

The sky had become a swirl of orange and pink, and a gentle breeze passed by occasionally.

You flashed a smile as Lucy walked alongside you, and Tendou attempted to reach for Kenny's hat, but the taller male snapped. Somehow sensing Tendou's mischevious scheme he instinctively gripped the redhead's wrist harshly,

"The hell are you doing?"

He grumbled, and Tendou grinned awkwardly as Kenny released his hold on the teen's hand. Tendou allowed his wrist to return to his side as he massaged it gently,

"Damn, I just wanted to wear your hat, dude."

"--It's 'sir' when you address me, boy. Show a little respect to your elders."

Kenny stated, and Tendou snickered before folding his arms behind his head,

"Okay then, _'sir'."_

Tendou replied, as a smug grin widened on his lips and he quickened his pace to catch up with Ushijima. A tick mark appeared on Kenny's forehead as he glared at the redhead in front of him,

"That little shit!--"

You giggled at the scene before you, and Kenny glanced down at you in confusion,

"Don't be too mad at him. It's just the way he acts sometimes, but..."

You trailed off as you averted your gaze to the clouds above. The weather was exceptionally nice today, and not only that, you guys had finally managed to locate Kenny.

You inhaled deeply, for some reason, you had a good feeling about what was to happen next,

"--Thank you, Kenny. For helping me."

You grinned, and Kenny averted his gaze,

"No need to thank me, it's what anyone would've done."

"--It's really not. Trust me, I've been around some pretty messed up people."

You replied, scratching the back of your neck awkwardly as you recalled the incident with Kaname and Tendou approached Kenny once again,

"Do you wanna do the Git Up Challenge with me?! I've always wanted to do it with a real cowboy!"

Tendou exclaimed, and Kenny's face scrunched in slight confusion,

"The hell is a 'Git Up Challenge', and no. I'm not doing it?"

Tendou shook his head,

"No, I'm gonna force you to do it. Just wait and see."

He hummed contentedly, and Kenny's brows furrowed as he muttered,

"The hell's wrong with that one--"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Little did he know, that you and Tendou would soon become his favorite kiddos._ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_》》》》》》》》》》》》_ **


	27. Chapter 27

The commissary was mostly empty, with the exception of Oikawa, Kuroo, and you. Kuroo lingered around the counter and poured himself a fresh cup of coffee.

Oikawa had finally decided to come down and grab some food, which you were thankful for. Knowing you, you probably would've dragged him by his hair all the way to the commissary if he continued to refuse to eat.

Albeit, as much as you wanted to speak with him, and let him know how much you guys cared for him.

There was still a bit of tension between you both; You see, after Yui's death, there's been somewhat of a barrier built between you both and in all honesty, you weren't even sure if he _wanted_ to talk to you.

Kuroo walked over, placing his cup onto the table swiftly as he plopped in the chair beside Oikawa. The dark haired male cleared his throat before speaking,

"Oikawa-"

He chirped, grabbing the brunette's attention,

"I'm sorry about Yui. I truly am."

Oikawa averted his gaze elsewhere. Choosing not to say anything, and Kuroo paused momentarily, before rummaging through his coat's pockets,

"I know I might've seemed a bit insensitive, but trust me. I understand how you feel."

Kuroo spoke, and your (e/c) orbs trailed to his pocket, studying it curiously,

"A few days ago, during our search for (Y/n), I found this."

Kuroo pulled out a picture and slid it towards Oikawa. You noticed the way Oikawa's eyes lit up when he spotted it and he reached for the image shakily as he exhaled a breath.

You glanced down at said picture, and despite it being slightly tattered, you could clearly see that it was a picture of Yui. Wearing a gorgeous dress, and sitting in a bed of flowers peacefully,

_That must've been taken before the apocalypse I'm guessing..._

Oikawa's vision blurred as he stared at the photo lovingly, a few droplets pelting onto the image. He swiped away the tears forming at the corner of his eyes before turning to Kuroo,

"Thank you."

He croaked, a small smile widening on his lips and Kuroo nodded,

"No need to thank me. It's the least I can do."

Kuroo replied, and you placed a comforting hand over Oikawa's, giving it a brief squeeze,

"You know we're always here for you, Oikawa."

You smiled, and Oikawa's expression softened, before he ruffled your hair gently,

"Thank you, (Y/n). I needed that."

He spoke softly, and a rather pleasant moment of silence passed. You were glad that you were able to talk with him somewhat at least.

However, you raised a brow when Oikawa's expression shifted to a more serious one, and he averted his gaze,

"I trust you both."

He chirped, grabbing you and Kuroo's undivided attention,

"So, hear me out, please--"

He spoke, his gaze flickering between you both and you exchanged a confused glance with Kuroo. Nonetheless, you both complied and listened to his words intently,

"Just before Yui finally died..."

He bit his lip and furrowed his brows, pondering if he should actually tell you guys about the incident or not,

' _J_ _ust before she died'?!_

_Did something bad happen?!_

"Yui...spoke to me."

He finished reluctantly, and you were taken aback. You blinked a few times as you processed what he had said,

"Yui...spoke?"

You repeated, and Oikawa sighed, he knew he sounded absolutely crazy. Still, he was determined to tell someone about the strange phenomenon he'd witnessed. After allowing himself to regather his thoughts, he further explained,

"You see, all I've been thinking about was the day I shot Yui, and whether or not I did the right thing."

His dark hues observed Yui's photo, before he glanced up at the bright ceiling lights,

"I know you guys probably won't believe me. Hell, you guys might even think I'm crazy, however--"

He directed his attention to you and Kuroo as an unreadable emotion formed on his visage,

"After I shot Yui. I stayed with her for a bit afterwards, and she told me this..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Oikawa sniffled, wiping his tears away forcefully as he clenched a fist. He'd already been by Yui's side for a while now, so he decided that perhaps now would be a good time to go and catch up with the rest of the search party._

_Just before he could bid Yui one last farewell, cold fingers graced his palm and the brunette male flinched._

_He glanced at the girl below him, and he watched as Yui's foggy gaze softened. Oikawa could only watch in sheer shock and confusion,_

**_"T-Thank you."_ **

_Yui groaned unsteadily, and Oikawa's eyes widened. He didn't know what to say or do._

_Yui forced a small smile onto her lips, before her body fell limp to the ground._   
_Oikawa was left in too much of a stupor to even process what had just occured,_

**_W-Why...is a zombie...speaking to me?_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"--'Thank you'. Those were the only words she said, before finally passing away."

Oikawa said, and just like Kuroo, you too, couldn't believe what you were hearing,

"After witnessing that. I've come to a conclusion."

Oikawa crossed his arms firmly over his pecs and Kuroo raised an inquisitive brow,

"Conclusion?"

The dark haired male repeated, and Oikawa responded firmly,

"I believe that zombies are more human than we're lead to believe.".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"You traitor! You lying son of a bitch!"

The male brought his fist downwards, punching Terushima forcefully and the blond male spat crimson blood onto the cement floor.

His arms and legs were in harsh restraints, rendering him completely defenseless,

"You went and told those little bastards about the New World Order!"

The male shouted, and Terushima craned his neck to glare at him. His left eye black and swollen from the abuse he'd suffered from.

The man in front of him chuckled obnoxiously, shifting his weight onto one leg as he planted a hand to his hip.

It was then, that Terushima realized just how dull and lifeless his eyes were. Not even a hint of life or spirit was reflected in those matted orbs. It was almost like he was a hollow puppet, only acting on command,

"You thought we wouldn't find out?! We got eyes and ears everywhere you bastard!"

The male raised his fist, preparing to unleash another beatdown on Terushima before he was interrupted by the sound of the basement door creaking open.

A man with curly dark hair waltzed in, and he sported a peculiar face mask.

In his gloved hand, he clutched a container of disinfectant spray and sprayed the air around him as well as his own comrade.

Had it not been for the fact that he was being beaten senseless right now, Terushima would've laughed at the male's strange antics,

"Atsumu, that's enough. I came down here to let you know that the leader wants all of us to head upstairs."

The blond lowered his arm, allowing it to fall to his side and a disappointed expression formed on his visage,

"Hurry up, I don't wanna be in this filthy basement any longer."

Sakusa grumbled, turning on his heel and retracing his steps to the exit,

"Looks like today's your lucky day."

Atusmu spoke, looking down at Terushima with a smug grin, before following Sakusa out of the basement's doors.

The door clicked closed as their footsteps soon disappeared, and Terushima studied the cracks in the cement beneath his shoes,

_I really hope those three figured out where Kenny is..._   
  


_> >>>>>>_   
  


"Alright guys listen up! We can't afford to waste any more valuable time! In a few days, we'll begin our search for the infamous Kenny!"

Daichi exclaimed, and many people let out 'awes',

"Kenny? Why Kenny, and why do we have to search for him now?"

Kageyama questioned, and Daichi's brows furrowed,

"The fate of humanity depends on it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**》》》》》》》** _   
********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N:
> 
> Fun little tidbit, but Satsujin (a.k.a Kaname's last name)
> 
> Means "to kill" or "to murder"
> 
> Shoutout to anyone who picked up on that!!)


	28. Chapter 28

Atsumu lowered his face mask as he climbed out of the truck with a loud grunt and he clicked his tongue in annoyance,

"That stupid slanty eyed bastard, how does he expect me to do this all on my own?!"

The blond complained, as he approached the large gate and began sizing it up and down,

" _Just make sure you get the work done, then regroup._ Blah blah Yadda Yaddah--"

He repeated Daishou's words mockingly, as he reached into the backseat and pulled out the grenades and the microphone attached to his radio.

Sirens and speakers had been added to each of the cars, so that's what made it possible for Atsumu to communicate with the unsuspecting gang beyond the gate,

_This is The Crow's base I believe?_

Atsumu thought as he commenced with the preordained plan.

Bags clung under his eyes, due to the lack of sleep, and his dark hues were lifeless, almost doll-like, to be completely honest. It was as if, his soul escaped his being, and only the empty stoic shell remained.

The blond male flicked on the microphone and brought it to his lips before shouting,

**"You Crows are guilty of rejecting The New World's ideals. Now accept your punishment!"**

His voice rang through the air loudly, and Sugawara's eyes widened as he placed the crate of food into the small storage unit. Yamaguchi was busy patrolling on the other side of the gate, so he hadn't spotted Atsumu's truck,

"What the hell?!"

"Is that another gang?!"

"What the hell does he mean by guilty?! The New World?!"

Atsumu rushed to the gate and placed a timed sticky bomb laced with four slots of dynamite onto the wall. He started the timed sequence, and once it began counting down, he jogged to his truck hurriedly and started down the road,

_I've gotta_ _put some distance between me and that bomb quickly. Daishou said it's got a lot of firepower to it._

The blond thought, as he swerved left, into a vacant road, and Sugawara perked up when he heard the bomb's devilish ticking,

"Everyone, get away from the South Gate right now!--"

The grey haired male shouted desperately, but his words were interrupted by a loud thundering bang followed by a bright blinding light and a huge explosion.

Sugawara's ears rang hypnotically, and a flying piece of debris slashed his right eye and he grunted in pain.

He was left discombobulated, and disoriented by the sudden atrocity, and he clutched his bleeding eye in a feeble attempt to soothe the pain.

Heavy footsteps and the sound of his comrade's voices soon filled the air and Sugawara blinked away his blurred vision forcefully. He jogged towards the, now, destroyed gate and wall.

However, when he spotted a pair of dull dark orbs staring back at him, he froze instantaneously.

He was silent, and the only thing he could hear was his uneven heartbeat and the distant commotion.

The dark haired male's body lay lifeless, and unresponsive. His innards were sprawled all over the ground, and Sugawara trembled as he whispered shakily,

"Ennoshita?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


<<<<<<>>>>>>>  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The leaders and their respective gangs, at least, what remained of their gangs, sat at the table in the common room as they explained what had occured at their headquarters,

"I see, so we've all had people who've unfortunately died during this unprecedented attack."

Daichi spoke in a saddened tone, and an unreadable expression was present on Oikawa and Kuroo's features.

No one could've predicted that the Elitists would've found the locations of the gangs so soon, much less attack them. Everyone was caught offguard, and the Elitists fled the scene just as quicky, so neither of you had the slightest idea of who the perpetrators actually were.

Oikawa ran a stressed hand through his brown locks, and your eyebrows curled as you observed the bleak expressions plastered on the guy's faces,

_I can't even begin to imagine all the horrid things they might've witnessed._

You thought, and the room's atmosphere was stricken with grief. Some of the guys were injured, which, of course, would be treated and nursed by Yachi, but all of them, without a doubt. Had to cope with the mental trauma of having to endure such heinousness,

_There's so many things we could've done to prevent this outcome. So many things I could've done instead! Why can't I ever protect anyone._

You directed your gaze elsewhere, and Daichi cleared his throat, before parting his lips to speak,

"For now Kiyoko, we'll have to postpone the vaccine, and sharpening (Y/n)'s abilities. What we've gotta do right now, is figure out where the hell Mark is, and then we'll counter with an attack on the Elitists tenfold."

Daichi stated firmly, as his brows furrowed, and although he didn't showcase it physically. You could tell that deep down, Daichi was seething with rage,

"Yeah, that sounds like the best course of action, but for now, let's all get some rest. It's been a long day for everyone."

Kiyoko muttered, as she whisked the group out of the room, and Daichi clenched a fist,

_Those bastards will pay for what they did._

_That I promise-_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After showering and changing into a shirt and pajama shorts, you laid down on the bed and snuggled into the soft sheets and blanket,

_I'm exhausted, sleep is just what I needed right now._

You thought, as you closed your eyes peacefully. However, a loud intrusive blood curling scream interrupted your slumber and you jolted awake. Bolting out of the door as fast you could and you started down the corridor.

Your socks slipped against the tiles occasionally as you darted down the hallway, and you spotted Kuroo looking just as startled as you were,

"Who's screaming?!"

You questioned, and Kuroo opened the door, revealing the source of the sound and he responded,

"I think it's Lev!"

You heard a collection of footsteps follow after you, and turns out the rest of the guys had been woken up as well,

"What's wrong with him?"

Hinata inquired worriedly, watching as Lev sat at the end of the bed and gripped the sides of his head desperately,

"Not sure how it might've been triggered, but I think he's getting PTSD."

Kenny informed, watching as Lev unleashed a string of profanities,

"They're gonna drop bombs on us, and they're gonna kill us all!"

Lev began rambling incoherently as Kuroo attempted to calm him down,

"Lev! It's okay, man! No one's coming for us."

The dark haired male replied, but Lev shook his head vigorously as tears formed at the edge of his eyes,

"No! We've gotta run and keep running!"

You maneuvered around Kenny and Daichi. Entering the room, and Hinata lit up as an idea struck him,

"Lev, the Elitists aren't here!"

Kuroo spoke, trying to calm the silver haired teen and Hinata disappeared down the corridor to retrieve an item, before returning momentarily,

"(Y/n)."

Hinata chirped, and you turned to him with a raised brow. He held your guitar as a small smile widened on his bashful features,

"Every time you played the guitar for me. I felt safe, and protected."

He explained, and Kenny watched the exchange curiously,

"Maybe it'll do the same for Lev."

Hinata finished, as he placed the instrument in your arms, and you were touched that Hinata felt so strongly about the music you played for him previously.

You weren't even sure if this would calm him down, but it didn't hurt to try.

Kuroo backed away from Lev, as you plopped down beside the tall silver haired male. His face was buried in his palms, and he didn't bother looking at anyone.

You cleared your throat as you plucked a few strings absentmindedly, and Hinata's eyes widened,

"Is she gonna sing this time?!"

The ginger whisper yelled, and Kenny's eyebrows knitted,

"Has she sang to you before?"

Kenny inquired and Hinata nodded,

"Only once, but her voice was very beautiful!"

The guy's averted their sights to you, and although you were nervous, you continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
https://youtu.be/dhoz4swIQBE

  
_**(Please listen to the song! It is important that you do for the next bit of this story seeing as this is the song you sing for Lev, and the vocals begin at 0:26!)** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You strummed and played a few chords as a song came to mind, and Lev snuck a glance at you as you parted your lips to sing,

_"Boku wa kimi no koto ga sukidakara."_

Oikawa's eyes widened as you sang softly to the melody. Your voice was indeed very beautiful, just as Hinata said, and it was extremely calming to listen to,

_"Kimi no koe wo kiko etai kara."_

You glanced down at the guitar, and Lev had eventually grown silent as he listened to you intently,

_"Itsu mate mo mate ageru yo."_

You averted your gaze to the silver haired male, interlocking eyes with him and a soft smile widened on your lips,

_"Mate ageru yo."_

You sang, strumming the guitar's strings, and you continued,

_"Nande nanimo kamo kizukana indayo? Itsu ka boku no koto wo kizuku no kana-ne?"_

You vocalized as you found yourself getting lost in the music, and Hinata listened to your singing contentedly,

"Damn, I didn't know that little girl could sing."

Kenny muttered, and Daichi whispered a response, completely enthralled by the girl in front of him,

"Me neither."

" _Everyday_  
 _I'm sitting here hopeless, I'm hopelessly waiting_ _._ "

You chanted, moving your fingers to each fret smoothly, and Lev straightened his posture. His green orbs focused on your visage,

_"_ _Know that I see you, but do you even notice me?_ _D_ _o you even notice me?_   
_Do you notice me? 'Cause--"_

You brought your fingers up the guitar's neck before singing the chorus,

_"_ _Boku wa kimi no koto ka sukidakara-ne_ _._ _Itsu ma demo itsu ma demo_ _."_

You sang, and by now, everyone was too invested in your performance to realize that the song was nearing it's end,

_"_ _Machi tsu zuke te age rugara-ne_ _."_

You trailed off, slowing your guitar playing to an eventual stop, and your comforting aura permeated the air.

The guys couldn't pinpoint why, but your presence was unexplainably soothing. A detail they realized about you early on, and a brief moment of silence passed before Lev's gaze softened.

The corners of his lips twitched, and he leaned in close. Without uttering a single word, he wrapped his arms around your smaller form in a warm embrace.

You were taken aback, and your cheeks darkened in slight embarrassment as you glanced up at him with wide eyes,

"Lev? What's wrong?"

You questioned, confused by his behavior, but he didn't respond. He only hugged you tighter before whispering,

"Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You stroked Lev's hair as he rested his head on your lap, and his chest rised in sync with his breaths. You hummed softly, lulling him to sleep, and Kuroo chuckled,

"You don't have to do that you know, I think he'll be okay now."

Kuroo spoke, sitting down beside you, and the bed creaked lightly,

"I know, but still. I just wanna make sure he's okay, and that he sleeps well."

You muttered as Lev's soft snores began to fill the room and a small smile widened on Kuroo's lips,

"Thanks for calming him down."

The dark haired male said, and you flashed him a warm smile,

"No need to thank me, it was nothing really."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_》》》》》》》》》》_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since I added this little note on Wattpad, I'll add it here.
> 
> Atsumu seems a bit OOC right now, but trust me! There's a reason why he's doing what he does!!
> 
> Little tidbit: but there is always a reason behind every choice in this book. 
> 
> There's even an explanation as to why your presence is so comforting to everyone!!)))


	29. Chapter 29

Kenny raised a brow as Lucy climbed into the bed with him and rested her chin on his chest. The dog licked at his face a few times, and the older male's gaze softened,

"Come on, Lucy. You know better than to climb on the bed."

He lectured, placing a palm to the dog's visage and Kenny's eyebrows knitted as Lucy snuggled further into his chest. He chuckled deeply as he watched the dog get comfortable,

"You miss Diana, don't you?"

Upon hearing her name, Lucy whimpered lightly, and Kenny patted the animal's head. Memories of his wife soon beginning to consume his thoughts,

"I know. I miss her too."

He muttered, stroking the dog's fur, and the brief moment of silence that passed was interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

Kenny sat up as Lucy's ear twitched, and the dog perked up, as if already knowing who was behind the door, and her tail wagged vigorously.

Kenny sighed, before getting up reluctantly. He hadn't even bothered to put on a shirt and he pulled open the door hastily. Slightly peeved at the fact that someone would bother him at this hour.

He glared at the smaller form in front of him and you flinched when you noticed his hostile gaze,

"What do you want, little girl. If you're here to sing me some stupid lullaby, I'll have you know that I'm a grown ass man, and I'm fully capable of sleeping without such."

He stated firmly, and he was just about to close the door again, but you jammed your foot in the doorway. Halting him from doing so,

"Well, I never said I was going to do all that, but..."

You trailed off as he creaked open the door slightly. His dark blue hues narrowing,

"I just wanted to check on you, and see if you were alright. You fainted earlier, remember?"

You pointed out, and he sighed whilst scratching the back of his neck. He really wasn't in the mood to talk about what had occured earlier. Especially not with you,

"You said that was the reason you kept Lucy around. Is she some sort of service support dog or something?"

You inquired, inviting yourself into his room to play with Lucy and he clicked his tongue in annoyance,

"No, she's not. Besides, I don't even think she was bred for that sort of thing."

He replied, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest and you giggled loudly when Lucy pounced on you. Said animal licking your face excitedly,

"Ew! Lucy!-"

You cackled, and Kenny's brows furrowed,

"She's not a service dog. Although, she's smart enough to detect when I'm gonna have a fainting spell."

He chirped, pulling up a chair, and taking a seat. However, as you and Lucy continued to interact happily, his eyes widened in realization,

_Is (Y/n)..._

_She can't be..._

_Don't tell me she's--_

"H-Hey kid--"

He stammered, and you averted your gaze towards him. Raising a brow in confusion,

"Yes?"

You hummed, as Kenny studied your facial features meticulously. He attempted to try and search for any resemblance, but it was extremely hard to find,

_It would definitely explain why Lucy likes her so much. From the first time we met, Lucy's been at her side_ _,_

"Do you happen to know someone by the name of Walter (L/---"

He was cut off when his room door opened slowly. Revealing a sleep deprived Daichi,

"(Y/n). I thought I saw you come in here."

The gang leader spoke, before gesturing to the corridor,

"Come on, it's about time we all got some sleep."

He spoke, and you nodded, deciding that you had played with Lucy enough for one night and you bid Kenny farewell,

"Sweet dreams Kenny, and tomorrow I'm taking you to Yachi whether you like it or not. I'm worried that you might faint again."

You spoke, but Kenny was quick to reply,

"For the last time, I'll be fine. This is the first time I've fainted in like two years."

Your brows furrowed. You didn't like how nonchalant he was with this predicament,

"That doesn't sound too good. You could be relapsing."

You pointed out, but he simply dismissed your claims,

"That's not what it is, trust me. I'll be good as new tomorrow."

You pursed your lips, still feeling a bit uneasy about the whole situation, but alas. You didn't want to keep him awake any longer. You exited his room, and Kenny clicked the door closed behind him noiselessy,

Kenny averted his gaze. Lost in deep thought,

_If (Y/n) turns out to be who I think she is..._

_Then, that means_ _**he** _ _was right..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ahem--"

Kenny cleared his throat, gathering the attention of everyone inside the meeting room and Kenny pointed an index finger to the map of Japan. Gesturing to the body of water sitting directly under the landform,

"Mark resides on a U.S military ship just off the coast of Japan."

The dark haired male explained, flickering his gaze between the array of teens in front of him, and Kiyoko jotted down notes diligently in her clipboard,

"They're right about here. In this southwestern region."

He spoke, making circles around said area on the map and Yachi perked up,

"We've finished the maintenance on the boats. All we've gotta do now is get them up and running, then, we'll be able to go out on the water and seach for Mark's ship."

Kenny nodded, but your lips pursed. You couldn't help but feel sorry for him,

_I feel bad...we haven't even found his family yet, and we may have to leave Japan without them. Otherwise the Elitists might find us,_ _and we definitely can't risk that happening. There's just too much at stake right now,_

"Regarding your family, Kenny--"

Kiyoko started, as if reading your mind, and you perked up instantly,

"There's a huge possibility that they could be on that ship. You stated earlier that Mark's ship takes in survivors, correct?"

She inquired, and Kenny replied,

"Yeah, that's right. I'm sure there's a limit on how many people they actually take in though. There's only so much resources to go around when you're on open water after all."

He stated, and Ushijima parted his lips to speak,

"Well, wouldn't it be easier to contact them via radio? Perhaps we could inquire if they harbor such residents."

You lit up at his words, but Kenny shook his head,

"I already tried to contact Mark's ship once before, and it was virtually impossible for me to get ahold of him. I think he's trying to maintain a low profile. That's why very few people know of his location."

Kenny said, and your shoulders slumped dejectedly,

"Any news from Bokuto yet, Kiyoko?"

Kuroo questioned as he entered the meeting room, and the dark haired female nodded as she pushed up her glasses,

"Bokuto and his gang haven't been approached by the Elitists yet, thank god, and Bokuto promises to lend us his support."

She spoke, before further adding,

"His gang should make it here by today or tomorrow, and once they arrive we'll leave Japan."

You were relieved to hear that Bokuto's gang hadn't suffered through the same tragedy as your fellow peers did, but you gasped lightly when you remembered,  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Terushima. We have to go back to save Terushima."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**》》》》》》》》》》》** _

_**A/N: We're almost to the halfway point of this book :)** _


	30. Chapter 30

_I didn't expect to meet him, much less befriend him. At the time, I was just another bright eyed military recruit looking to get a free ride for college._

Kenny shut his eyes promptly. Somehow, he was able to tune out the noisy teens in the background,

_Although, back then. I remember thinking,_

"What a weird dude."  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_A young eighteen year old Kenny walked down the corridor. He was ordered by a higher-up to go and retrieve doctor Walter (L/n) from his studies._

_The dark haired male pursed his lips as he recalled the words of his colleague,_

_"Dr. Walter?! He's a total nutcase! Good luck!"_

_A sigh escaped Kenny's lips as he navigated his way through the hallways. Searching for the named doctor,_

**_I've heard so many rumors about how strange this guy is..._ **

_Kenny clicked his tongue in annoyance,_

_"Why send me of all people to get him?Couldn't they have gotten someone else to do it."_

_The teen grumbled, and he stopped in front of Walter's office. Before pulling open the door reluctantly. The dark haired male cleared his throat loudly, before speaking,_

_"Dr. Walter? Are you in here?"_

_He inquired,_ _as he entered the doctor's study and a man wearing a large white lab coat flinched. The unconventional man turned in his seat, as he chuckled deeply,_

_"Yes, I'm here."_

_The older male returned, as he stood up and dusted off his pants and upon hearing someone enter. A brown puppy came rushing to the door, and began sniffing Kenny curiously,_

_"Well, u-ummm..."_

_Kenny started, furrowing his brows as he circled around the overzealous animal before parting his lips to speak,_

_"The commander_ _wants to talk to you. Says it's urgent."_

_He informed,_ _and the doctor exhaled deeply as he adjusted his glasses. Walter knelt down and placed a palm to the puppy's head lovingly,_

_"Alright Lucy, I've gotta go. You stay here and be a good girl."_

_The doctor grinned, as the excited puppy licked his hand a few times and Kenny studied the animal meticulously,_

_"Is that your dog?"_

_The dark haired teen inquired, folding his arms across his chest and Walter nodded as he turned to the younger male,_

_"Yeah, I told them that_ _I'd be a lot more comfortable if she was here with me. So, they let her stay."_

_Kenny snuck one last glance at the small puppy before they both exited the office. Kenny's lips pursed slightly as he recalled Mark's words about the strange man,_

_"So, why exactly are you here? Our commanders won't tell us why. Are you just here for moral support or something?"_

_Kenny inquired and Walter cackled boisterously,_

_"Well,_ _my being here is classified. Though, I will admit..."_

_He trailed off as a rather saddened look crossed his features. He reached into his lab coat and pulled out a photo, showing it to the soldier beside him._

_Kenny studied the image curiously. On it was a young girl wearing a floral pink dress swinging on a swing happily. Her radiant (s/c) skin glowed under the warm sun and her (h/l) (h/c) hair curled against her visage,_

_"This is my daughter, but because of work. I hardly ever see her."_

_Walter's eyebrows knitted as a sigh escaped his lips,_

_"I miss her so much. I'd give anything to be with her right now."_

_Kenny observed the pained expression on Walter's visage, and he couldn't help but feel bad for the man,_

_**Damn...must be hard for a parent to be seperated from their own child.** _

_"Would you look at that, we're already here."_

_Walter chirped, as he folded the picture and tucked it away in his coat neatly. Walter stopped in front of the door, and before walking inside the conference room. He turned to Kenny,_

_"Don't forget who the real enemies are, kid."_

_Kenny raised a brow, at the time he didn't quite understand what the man meant, but a small smile simply widened on Walter's lips before he entered the room without a single word,_

_**Don't forget who the real enemies are?** _

_**What did he mean by that?** _   
  
  
  
  
  


_> >>>>>>>>>_   
  
  
  
  
  


_Over the coarse of Kenny's time in the military, he and Mark had grown quite acquainted with Dr. Walter,_

_"Why'd you call me here, Doc? I thought you wanted to speak to Mark too?"_

_Kenny questioned, but his brows furrowed when he noticed Walter's frantic behavior. He looked as though he was in a rush,_

_"Doc?"_

_Kenny was left in a stupor when Doctor Walter placed his puppy into Kenny's arms,_

_"Listen to me, Kenny. I'm entrusting you with Lucy. I've taught her how to assist you with your condition, but please!--"_

_Kenny interlocked his dark hues with Walter's, staring into the man's (e/c) orbs with confusion,_

_"--Look after my daughter when I'm not around!"_

_He exclaimed, and Kenny averted his gaze to the sleeping animal in his arms,_

_"Wait...Walter-- just tell me what's--"_

_Kenny was interrupted when Walter ruffled his hair lovingly,_

_"You're a good kid. Please remember everything I've told you. I've gotta go see Mark now."_   
  
  
  
  
  


**_And that was the last time I ever saw him...._ **   
  
  
  
  
  


Kenny's eyes fluttered as the background noise continued to grow more and more louder. Thus, interrupting his peaceful slumber,

"You can't do this! We have to go save Terushima! We've gotta go!"

Kenny perked up, he recognized your voice and studied the scene before him.

He had fallen asleep at one of the many tables surrounding the large common room.

Kuroo ran after you as you attempted to make a break for the doors, wrapping his arms around your waist as he attempted to calm you down,

"(Y/n)! Please chill out!"

Kuroo exclaimed, but you shook your head vigorously as the tears streamed down your face endlessly,

"We can't do this to him! We have to go back! We have to go back for Terushima!"

You wailed, fighting against his strong grasp, and Kiyoko chirped,

"Look, (Y/n). I understand how you feel, but, Bokuto's gang is on their way here and we've already got the boats ready to go. There's just not enough time to--"

"No!! We have to--!! I _promised_ him!"

You cried, and although your voice was growing sore. You didn't care,

"(Y/n), please just relax!"

Kuroo spoke, as you thrashed in his arms, and as if on cue. Bokuto's gang entered the building, and Yachi lead them to the common room,

"I'm sorry, (Y/n), but we can't save everyone."

Kiyoko muttered, a saddened expression crossing your visage and you collapsed to the floor. Burying your face in your palms as you sobbed and sniffled uncontrollably.

Kuroo's eyebrows furrowed and he turned to Kiyoko, attempting to negotiate with the dark haired female,

"I hate all of you! We could've saved Terushima!"

You cried, and Bokuto knelt down beside you. Placing a comforting hand to your back,

"(Y/n)."

You turned to him, raising a brow in curiousity. You probably looked like a mess right now, pink eyes, wet cheeks, flushed face, but you hardly cared.

Bokuto helped you to your feet, before parting his lips to speak,

"You're looking for Terushima, correct?"

The male spoke softly and you nodded. He navigated you through their group,

"Don't worry, (Y/n). We have someone that goes by that name in our ranks."

Your eyes lit up with hope and your visage brightened as you spotted the familiar blond,

"Terushima!"

You cried, running towards him and wrapping your arms around him in a warm embrace. Said male hugging you back just as tightly,

"He managed to escape from the Elitists and we found him on our way here!"

Bokuto further explained, and you felt a wave of relief consume your being.

Kenny stood up promptly, as he averted his gaze to Lucy. Whom was at his side,  
  
  


_Now I know..._

_Why Lucy was so familiar with (Y/n) from the start..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Everyone! Begin boarding the boats! We're leaving now!"**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_》》》》》》》》》》_ **


	31. Chapter 31

The ocean breeze nipped at Oikawa's visage as he stared out to the calm blue ocean before him. The waves were gentle, and the sky was still cloudy. His curly brunette locks rippled against the wind, as Daichi clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Curious, Oikawa turned towards the irritated gang leader,

"Daichi? What's wrong?"

Oikawa inquired, following Daichi's gaze. Not too far from the duo, stood you and Terushima. A soft smile widened on your features, as you leaned in,

"I'm so glad that you're safe, Terushima."

You muttered, dimples beginning to crease in your cheeks, and Terushima couldn't help but mirror your kind smile. The loquacious blond leaned in, and placed his hand over yours,

"Although I'm flattered you were willing to fight for me, I'm just glad you managed to successfully get away from Kaname."

He explained, and your eyes widened when you leaned in, and spotted a faint scratch on his cheek. It looked as though the wound had already been healed, but still.

Who _knows_ what kind of torture Terushima had to endure whilst in the hands of the Elitists.

You ran your index finger gently over the sealed scratch, and he placed his palm over yours lovingly,

"You got hurt, Terushima. When I think about what might've happened to you during all this..."

Your vision grew blurry, and an unreadable expression crossed Terushima's visage,

"I can't bear it."

Your voice cracked ever so slightly, and he wrapped his fingers around your hand. Giving it a brief squeeze,

"You don't have to cry, (Y/n). At least, not over me. I'm here now, aren't I? That's all that matters."

Terushima leaned in close and planted a swift kiss against your forehead, and Daichi clenched a fist,

"He doesn't look hurt at all. I don't understand why (Y/n) coddles them so much, they aren't babies!"

Daichi exclaimed, averting his gaze to the deep blue waves as he leaned against the railing for support. The boat's engines rung loudly, whilst two other boats traveled alongside them and carried the rest of the crew.

Oikawa chuckled deeply as he placed his chin on his palm,

"I've got a feeling someone's jealous~"

Daichi's cheeks darkened as he averted his gaze elsewhere,

"Jealous?! I have nothing to be jealous of. Quit pulling random words out of your ass."

The male grumbled, and Kuroo, whom was listening in on the conversation. Waltzed up to Daichi and patted his back a bit roughly,

"Tsk Tsk..."

The dark haired male trailed off, as that signature smirk curled onto his lips,

"Be honest, Daichi. You like (Y/n), don't you?"

Daichi's cheeks flushed, even more than before, as he stammered,

"W-Well, I don't know. I wouldn't say that."

"--Come on, just admit it. You like her."

Kuroo interjected, crossing his arms firmly over his pecs as he leaned against a pillar, but Daichi simply remained silent about the subject.

Lev entered the conversation, and waved a palm as he grinned proudly,

"I can admit. I have a huge crush on (Y/n)~"

The silver haired teen chirped, and Kenma looked to him with furrowed brows,

"Is that why you have her sing to you every night now?"

The nonchalant male inquired, and Lev explained,

"Well, yes and no. Her singing does help lull me to sleep, but having such a cute girl in my bed every night is an absolute dream come true."

The silver haired teen threw up a peace sign and Daichi gritted his teeth in irritation,

_I'll have to talk to (Y/n) about this. It's one hundred percent inappropriate for her to continue going on like this with Lev. We'll just have to figure out another alternative to help him sleep._

Daichi thought, and Kuroo chuckled deeply, before his expression fell, and in a serious tone. He voiced,

"It's imperative that you guys understand, that I feel the exact same way that you guys do about her."

He informed, allowing his hands to fall to his sides,

"With that said, I'll do everything in my power to win her over. Think of this as..."

Kuroo glanced upwards as he plucked the words to say, studying the misty clouds above briefly before flickering his dark gaze to the men standing before him,

"--A declaration of war."

He continued, before walking in the opposite direction, and Daichi glared menacingly,

"That pompous bastard."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You gazed into Lucy's large brown orbs as you placed two palms to her cheeks.

The animal panted softly, and you were forced to retreat a few times when she'd try and lean in for a slobbery kiss attack.

The boat came to a stop, and the oversized military ship towered and shadowed over your much smaller forms.

The ship was definitely bigger than you expected,

_There...on that boat..._

_Is where we'll finally meet Mark,_

"Bokuto."

You chirped, walking towards the grey haired male as he reached for the radio attached to the boat's navigational system, and the sun's rays began to unsheath itself from the clouds.

You used your palm as a makeshift visor to block out the harsh sunlight, and just before Bokuto could attempt to make contact with the military. A uniformed male peeked over the ledge of the ship, before speaking firmly,

"Welcome! We're glad you guys could finally make it!"

He exclaimed, and you flickered your gaze towards Kenny, whom glared at the figure above,

_I wonder..._

_Does Kenny..._

_Hate Mark?_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The boats you guys traveled on were whisked onto the ship's storage carrier unit and when you all finally made it onto the deck of the oversized military ship.

You couldn't help but study your surroundings in awe.

Since, of course, you all were in the midst of an apocalypse and there was nowhere left to go. All the aircraft simply sat parked on the deck unused.

Military personnel bustled in every corner and remained faithful to their duties despite the current circumstances.

Kenny furrowed his brows as he studied the young military soldiers and he scowled,

"Tch, I hate the fucking military."

He grumbled, and your eyes widened when a dark skinned male in front of the ship's doors stood there with a wide smile on his face.

Judging by his attire, he must've been the commander on this ship.

He wore two earrings, and bordering his neck was an intricate tattoo. He seemed to be quite young as well, if you had to guess. He might've been around Kenny's age, and you had to admit. He was quite handsome,

"We noticed your boats heading our way about an hour ago. You all must be survivors then, correct? Here, come inside."

He spoke, gesturing for you guys to enter the facility. The group followed behind him closely as you all entered the large building indoors.

Inside of it, all types of military personnel were scattered. Marching to and fro as they made their daily commute,

"I'm Commander Mark, and I'm the one in charge of everything around here."

He flashed a pearly smile, before continuing on his way. You didn't expect Mark to be this young, you'd always envisioned him as some old man,

"I'll give you guys a quick tour of the place, but..."

He trailed off, inhaling sharply when he recognized your visage. His eyes widened slightly, as he studied your features meticulously.

A moment of silence passed, and you glanced around awkwardly as he continued to stare at you in utter shock,

"You were going to give us a tour?"

Daichi stated blandly, as he stepped in front of you. Blocking you from his line of vision and Mark blinked a few times, before smiling again,

"Y-Yes, my apologies. Follow me this way."

He started, leading you all down a random corridor and you couldn't help but think,

_What the hell was that all about??_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Here is where our research team conducts their work. At this very moment, they're working to begin creating a vaccine to this horrid virus. So, if there are any people with such talents in the group, I encourage you to join their ranks."

Mark explained, as you all walked by a window showing a small group of researchers in lab coats studying different types of material under microscopes,

"You see, we're part of the American fleet but we broke away minutes before the virus began."

He said, and Akaashi raised a brow,

"Does that mean you guys already knew of the virus beforehand?"

Mark shot you a brief glance, before nodding,

"Yes. This virus was most definitely man-made, however, I'll explain it more thoroughly later."

Mark cleared his throat and halted in front of a door,

"We've also been creating prosthetics. Specifally for those who may have lost body parts from Elitist attacks et cetera."

He stated, before placing a palm on the door's knob before twisting it open. A teen, about your age, or perhaps even older. Sat upright in a hospital bed, and he perked up upon hearing the sound of footsteps infiltrate the room.

He flickered his gaze back and forth, studying you all curiously,

"This is Miya Osamu. He was rescued from the Elitists a few months ago."

Mark explained, and the grey haired teen looked to Mark for answers,

"If you're comfortable. Is it alright if you explain your situation?"

Mark inquired, Osamu averted his gaze to his lap, before nodding politely and clearing his throat to speak.

He pulled the sheet off of his left arm, revealing a mechanic prosthetic that replaced the previous limb. Your eyes widened in both shock and awe.

He flexed and unflexed his artifical forearm, allowing everyone to see the fluidity in the movements,

"I, too, used to be a servant for the New World Order."

The male muttered, furrowing his brows as he recalled the memory, and you listened intently,

"You see. The Elitists went around pillaging and kidnapping people from various different gangs, and in order to create loyal subjects..."

He trailed off, a bit reluctant to continue his next words,

"They use extremely powerful hypnotism and brainwashing to get people to work under them."

He explained, and you could hear a plethora of gasps from your peers. Osamu lifted his mechanical arm, and pointed a robotic index finger at his eye,

"How to tell if someone is brainwashed, you'll see that their eyes are completely deadpan and dull. Devoid of any kind of emotion, and lacking any human occupancy. In short, they're basically slave dolls to the Elitists and do their every bidding."

Terushima's eyes widened as he recalled having noticed such details beforehand. Osamu sighed deeply, before continuing,

"You see, I managed to escape the Elitists by the skin of my teeth, however my twin brother is still being held there."

He further explained, and your eyebrows curled sympathetically,

"Hearing a certain word, or recalling a fond memory typically snaps people out of that brainwashed state. At least, that's what snapped _me_ back to reality."

He voiced, and Terushima maneuvered around the group, and knelt down slightly so he was eye level with the male,

"You said you had a twin brother?! I think I was in contact with him a few days ago!"

Osamu's eyes lit up,

"Wait, seriously?!"

"--Yeah, and his eyes were exactly like what you described. He had horrible dark circles, possibly from being overworked, and his eyes were extremely lifeless."

Osamu furrowed his brows and Kiyoko turned to Mark,

"We could use your help with unleashing a counter attack on the Elitists, and retrieve any of the victims under their control."

Kiyoko spoke, and Mark allowed himself a moment to gather his thoughts,

"That sounds like a good plan. We can begin strategizing later today."

Mark spoke, and after you all bid farewell to the young male. Mark whisked you guys out of the room, and once again you all were in the hallway,

"Now, I'll be showing you guys where the survivors stay--"

"--Let me go! Do _not_ touch me!"

Mark flinched when he heard the loud female voice, but Kenny perked up, recognizing the familiar sound,

"Ma'am please calm down. You're not allowed to--"

"Shut up! I need to see if it's my husband! Maybe he's apart of that group!"

Kenny's eyes widened as he peered over Mark, narrowing his eyes to study the familiar woman at the opposite end of the hallway.

You glanced down the corridor just as curiously, and just then, a pregnant woman with a pixie cut averted her gaze to the group standing in the middle of the hallway.

She had vibrant mocha colored skin, and gorgeous green eyes.

Her eyelashes were long, and her lips faintly cherry colored. Upon noticing Kenny, her expression fell and her eyes widened to the length of saucers,

"Diana?!"

Kenny exclaimed, and the woman didn't waste any time rushing to her husband's side,

"Kenny! It's actually you!"

You smiled as you watched the couple wrap their arms around each other in a warm embrace and Mark turned to Kenny, before parting his lips to speak,

"Kenny, you'll always be a dear friend of mine. So, when this all began, I made sure that your wife and child would be one hundred percent safe throughout all this."

Mark spoke, and it was _extremely_ hard to tell for sure, but you could've sworn you saw Kenny's eyes become glossy.

He hugged his beloved wife closer, before turning to Mark and muttering,

"Thank you."

Mark only returned a friendly nod.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>

Mark concluded that you all may have been tired from your travels, so currently you all were in the lounge room. Chopping it up, and even the guys played video games with each other.

How did a military ship manage to get their hands on all this shit, who knows, but you were thankful they did.

Mark, Kenny, and Diana conversed amongst themselves. Laughter beginning to bustle every so often.

You, Tendou, Lev, Goshiki, and Nishinoya all grabbed Lucy and began marching towards the door,

"Hey!"

Kenny boomed, and you all flinched visibly. Mark watching the scene unfold with slight amusement,

"The hell are you idiots doing?"

Kenny lectured, and you peeked out from the group shyly. Diana noticed the way Kenny's harsh glare softened and she grinned, chuckling to herself,

"Well, we were just going to go play with Lucy on the outside area. Aren't guests permitted full access to the outside area right out here?"

You inquired, and Mark nodded,

"Yep! You guys can go play with her as much as you'd like, just make sure you only stay in the permitted area."

Mark explained, and you nodded,

"Is it okay if we take Lucy?"

You inquired, and Kenny simply averted his gaze whilst crossing his arms over his pecs,

"I don't care."

You cheered, and Nishinoya and the guys made a break for the door. Carrying an oddly calm Lucy in their arms,

"Thank you, Kenny!"

You smiled, bidding him farewell and he couldn't help but grin slightly.

A moment of silence passed, and Diana and Mark shared a glance that was all too telling,

"Look at you!--"

Diana beamed, and Kenny stared down at the shorter woman in confusion,

"What?"

The cowboy inquired, and Diana grinned widely,

"I could tell right when I saw her walk out. You're like a father figure to that girl, aren't you?!"

Kenny blinked a few times, and although he didn't showcase it, he was a bit flustered,

"No, I'm not."

"--Don't lie~"

Tendou snickered as he creeped back into the lounge and pulled up a chair,

"He's taught our little (Y/n) so many helpful self defense tactics, and he's always protective of her around all these guys and--"

Kenny's cheeks darkened as he glared at the redhead in front of him.

Diana was more than delighted to hear about her husband, and she glanced down at her pregnant stomach lovingly,

"Kenny, I'm glad that you met that girl."

Diana chirped, and he raised an eyebrow in confusion,

"In a way, she's helping to prepare you for fatherhood. You know, when our daughter grows up to be her age, this is what you'll have to deal with, you know?"

She spoke, glancing at him with those huge green eyes and Kenny averted his gaze. Becoming lost in thought,

"Kind of funny isn't it? Back when we were only recruits, Kenny would always complain about how much he hated children. Who knew he'd turn out to be the doting type~"

Mark teased alongside Tendou, and Kenny clenched a fist as a tick mark appeared on his forehead,

"Say one more slick comment both of you, and I'm throwing you guys overboard."

Mark and Tendou only cackled boisterously amongst themselves.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》** _


End file.
